


【柚天】相恋十年三十题

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 72,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *相恋十年三十题，网上搜的题目，现实向背景，《半步天涯》的后续。*两个傻爸爸的带娃的日常，非abo生子，就是想看带娃，雷者勿入！！*已退役，教练身份，牛在蟋蟀，甜在国内。*应该是ooc的，不准上升真人！





	1. 1.习惯性吻别

1.习惯性吻别

“我说羽生你还磨蹭啥呢？再不赶快给苏苏收拾好，咱俩谁都别想走了！”

金博洋在厨房收拾好做完早餐的“战场”，从卫生间里洗好手出来的时候，见羽生还没给小儿子换完衣服，一股无名火腾的一下就爆发出来了。

羽生也皱着眉，一副很为难的样子摆弄着眼前的一对儿坠着小恐龙头的小袜子。

“不是我慢，天天你过来看……”羽生坐在床前嘟囔着，身后的小孩在床上爬的不亦乐乎，时不时还拽着羽生的衣摆要往嘴里塞。

“这个不能吃！说你多少遍了？”金博洋擦着手走进卧室的时候就看见小儿子马上就要咬住羽生身后衣服的下摆，立刻出声喊道。

羽生这才迟钝地反应过来身后的小娃娃在做什么坏事。

金博洋一把捞过小儿子抱在身前，佯装微怒地训他，对着白嫩的小屁股便拍了一巴掌，末了还怕拍疼他，不着痕迹地揉了揉。

男孩子向来就皮，见金博洋打他也不疼，趴在他身上就咯咯咯地笑，眯起来的眼睛和羽生如出一辙，让金博洋瞬间就没了脾气。

一个两个都不省心，他们姓羽生的都一个样！

“爸爸！你这样教训弟弟是没有用的！弟弟回头都被你们给带坏了！”古灵精怪的若若听到爸爸从厨房里出来时候的咆哮，就知道今天早上一定有戏看，她溜出来跟在金博洋的身后，果然看到了她两个傻爸爸的带娃日常。

“别胡说，你也是我这么带过来的。”金博洋回头对着大眼睛滴溜溜直转的大女儿说到。

“所以我现在才没什么成就。”若若背着小手摇头晃脑的模样滑稽的很。

“若若为什么这么说？”羽生将手上研究了很久的小袜子放到床上，起身走到若若面前蹲下：“我们若若很厉害啊，前一段时间的比赛不是得了冠军嘛，这么能说自己没有成就呢？”

“ぉ父さん你不用安慰我啦，得冠军这件事不应该是作为你们女儿必须要做到的事情嘛？”若若嘟着小嘴说到。

从小她就知道自己是金博洋的女儿，她的爸爸是中国男单花样滑冰史上里程碑式的人物，所以从小到大她做什么事情都很努力，一方面是为了体谅爸爸在她年幼的时候只身照顾自己吃的那些苦，另一方面也是为了不丢他的脸。

不过后来她的压力更重了，她终于和其他小朋友一样拥有了另外一位家长，可她的ぉ父さん是比自己的傻爸爸更加厉害的人物，这让她对自己的要求更加严格了。

特别是在爸爸生了小弟弟之后，虽然她更加希望那是个小妹妹，但是当她在手术室外看见急到眼睛通红不知所措的ぉ父さん的时候，她突然有种要做他们依靠的想法。

不够强大就不能保护自己的亲人。这是仅六岁的若若对自己、对家庭的认知，所以从小就特别懂事的她不管在花滑上还是在学习上，都对自己有很高的要求。

羽生听闻若若的话有些沉默。

他知道这个女儿的坚强与乖巧，也知道她的性格和自己像极了，可如今她说出的话不得不让自己深思，无形之中，他和天天给这个孩子带来了多大的压力。

单单是他们两个的成绩就让同样开始学花滑的女儿不满足于现阶段的成就，可说到底，他们在若若这个年纪的时候，也远没有她这样懂事听话，也没有他这么认真努力。

金博洋看他们父女俩这个样子，忍不住用脚踹了踹羽生的后腰，出声提醒到：“你再沉默我就自己带着若若和苏苏回我妈那里了。”

羽生一听那还得了，抱起女儿就要跑。

“诶？你干啥去？”金博洋眼疾手快地伸出一只手拽住羽生，另一只手还圈着苏苏。

“天天干嘛要回娘家？还要带两个孩子一起走？我还是不是你最爱的人了？”羽生护着若若嘴一扁，一副可怜兮兮的表情。

坐在羽生臂弯里的若若抱着自己小肩膀眨眼看戏。

“你都和米沙学了什么莫名其妙的台词？你也不瞅瞅这都几点了？再不赶紧的，一会冰场都关门了！”金博洋拿羽生真是一点办法都没有。

“还有，金若瑾小朋友，你要是真的觉得自己的花滑成绩不行，那你就把你身边的这个羽生教练巴结好，我保证你编舞表演和跳跃站在全世界前列。现在才这么大点就想有的没的，陆地2周半练好了吗？”金教练端起架子来羽生教练都能抖三抖，别说六岁大的女娃娃了。

“天天你不要吓到若若……”羽生的话还没说完就收到了金博洋的眼刀，一句话憋了回去。

“赶紧的，等会你带若若去冰场，我把苏苏送走再去冰场找你们，今天编舞不完成你们谁都别想回家吃饭，再让我看见你带着我闺女不务正业在冰上转圈圈，你就自己留在家里挨饿吧！”金博洋说完抱着孩子到床上给他穿衣服，看都不看羽生一眼。

羽生和怀里的若若对视后分别从对方的眼里看到了无奈。

又能怎么办呢？谁让在家里是金博洋说了算呢？

“那也是我闺女……”羽生站在那里小声争辩到。

金博洋将流着口水的苏苏放到床上，拿过婴儿湿巾给他擦了擦，又把羽生摆弄了半天也没搞懂左右的小袜子拿过来给孩子穿好。

羽生在一旁瞪大了双眼，一脸惊讶的样子。

“天天好厉害！你是怎么分清楚哪个是左哪个是右？我看了一早上都没分出来。”

金博洋抬头看了他一眼，万分嫌弃地说：“看恐龙头。”

说完他就走到窗边拿过来孩子的小布鞋，再回到苏苏身边的时候他正抱着左脚抓住上面的小恐龙咯咯地笑着。

显然很喜欢。

“这孩子的柔韧怕不是随了你。”金博洋给他套上鞋子感慨到。

看过花样滑冰的人都知道羽生结弦的柔韧度极好，就连贝尔曼也是说拉就拉，要知道他们同一时期的男单有的人连提刀都做不好。特别是19年世锦赛的gala，那次群舞时候的提刀对某些人来说简直是公开处刑。

“随我还不好？”羽生开心地抱着若若凑过去，看着金博洋忙着往背包里装东西。

“随你还不够我操心的。”金博洋哼了一声，拉上背包的拉链，迅速地处理完了“打包业务”。

他的速度都是当年带若若的时候练出来的，那会没有羽生，一切都要靠自己。

金博洋又看了一眼抱着若若的羽生，一句话要说却没说出口。

他背上双肩包，抱起苏苏，嘴上还不住地叮嘱羽生。

“我开车送苏苏到我妈那里，你带着若若坐地铁去冰场，别忘了带冰鞋，冰场的冰鞋你穿不惯，别把脚伤了，反正地铁安检是给过的。”金博洋一边说着一边往门口走，“等会我直接开车去冰场找你们，下了冰一起去接苏苏回家，晚饭回来做，冰箱里没有菜了，记得提醒我一起去超市买菜。”

羽生一边嗯着一边点头，若若在一旁看着自己另一个傻爸爸，也是愁的慌。看来羽生苏瑀小朋友的小命需要自己多加照顾了，靠这两个不靠谱的父亲，只能期待他的生命力强一点，别被他们给做了养娃试验品。

金博洋在门口匆匆换了鞋，又嘱咐了几句，按下门把手推开门便踏了出去。

“啊？这就走了？”羽生见金博洋头都没回就离开了，说话的声音一下子垮了下来，落寞地嘟囔着，“也不说亲我一下再走……”

一旁的若若表示我还小，我什么都不想知道。

羽生见金博洋这样就出了门，只好抱着孩子转身进屋取东西。步子还没迈开，就被“吱嘎”的开门声叫停了。

只见金博洋抱着苏苏踮着脚，鞋子都不脱直接踩在地板上“哒哒”地跑了进来。

羽生见他回来不禁疑惑，还以为他是忘了什么，直到金博洋跑到他面前伸出手遮住若若的眼，迅速凑到羽生的唇上啄了一下，他这才反应过来这是回来干嘛的。

“差点忘了日常惯例，我走了，冰场见。”金博洋笑出了小虎牙和羽生告别。

“嗯，开车慢点！”羽生笑着说。

“ぉ父さん你不要再笑了。”若若抓住羽生的衣领微微晃着说到。

“嗯？怎么了？”羽生偏过头不解地看着怀里的小孩儿。

“爸爸经常和我说你是冰上小仙男，怎么我现在一点都看不出你哪里仙？文静阿姨也总说我的眼睛像你，可是刚刚你的眼睛都要笑的看不见了，我才不要像你呢！”若若到底还是个爱美的小姑娘，奈何我们羽生教练冰上仙气四溢无人能及，下了冰到了女儿面前，也是个被嫌弃的。

这让羽生欲哭无泪。

不过天天还是没忘了每天出门前的一个吻，这让他很满足。

嗯，这才是他的家庭生活。


	2. （二）压力爆发

2.压力爆发

新赛季来临，金博洋和羽生结弦又开始了分隔两地的生活，两个孩子依旧和往常一样留在金博洋的身边照顾。

若若到了九月份也被金博洋送进了学校，正式开始读一年级。而苏苏则被他放到了天妈那里，由父母继续帮他带娃。

金博洋觉得对自己的父母很愧疚。

他从小到大父母都是辗转各地陪他比赛，送他去训练，国内国外来回的奔波，还要为他的身体担心。等到他生若若的时候，还要父母过来照顾他和孩子，就连他退役了，也没有真真正正地让父母享过清福。

他和羽生没有复合的时候都是他自己咬牙撑着，带孩子不说，还要做恢复训练，抓紧时间参加比赛。可后来和羽生复合了，两个人在地球的两侧，隔着时差和距离，羽生对于这个家庭能做的实在是太少，孩子们几乎仍然是由自己的父母帮忙带。每当休赛季羽生能跑回来的时候也不过是体验短暂的奶爸生活，而且很多事情都要金博洋现教。虽然他在花滑这个领域上无人能敌，但是在这个养娃带娃的伟大事业里，他是一点都没有天赋。

现在羽生又回到tcc带新赛季的选手，每天带着那些小豆芽菜们参加比赛复盘和训练就忙的不可开交，哪有时间和心情顾得上金博洋和两个孩子。金博洋觉得他能照顾好自己，带徒弟的时候不要那么拼命，别受伤就好。

最近若若越发地像个小大人一样，每天自己起床洗漱，偶尔还会帮他看着弟弟，在学校里也让他颇为省心，每每在他带训练休息的时候看手机里学校实时的监控视频，若若都在乖巧地听课。平时上冰训练也是有教练带，他平时倒是不太操心。

苏苏被送到父母那里照看，男孩子向来都比较淘气，会跑会闹的时候简直比狗还让人讨厌，偏偏苏苏的性格还像极了金博洋，既皮实又爱闹腾，天爸天妈想打又舍不得，只能等金博洋回来接孩子的时候告状。

他也不会惯着，扒下来裤子就能来两巴掌，打的苏苏趴沙发上就哭。可好了之后该皮还是皮，金博洋是一点办法都没有。

最近几项国际比赛金博洋带的选手成绩不是太好，赛季初，小孩儿节目虽然记熟了，但是表演还不到位，跳跃也不是特别稳定，几场比赛下来崩的有点惨。金博洋看着比赛视频帮自家徒弟分析情况，这边复盘还没结束，就接到了协会的电话。

他要被boss约谈了。

其实比赛成绩这种事情对教练来说多半都是心有余而力不足的，场上怎么发挥，能发挥成什么样，裁判抓不抓，抓的严厉程度都是影响一次比赛结果的重要因素。金博洋再厉害也只能在技术上做指导，在比赛结束后帮选手分析情况，找出失败的原因，再继续磨炼。等到下次比赛的时候仍然需要选手自己克服自身的问题，在成绩上才能有所提升。

所以这次被约谈确实在他意料之外。

上头的意思里里外外不过是想让他多关注国际上的情况，多研究一下其他几个在国际分量比较重的俱乐部的训练方式，金博洋听了一会也品出了一二。

无非是想让通过他在羽生身上下功夫，抓不过来羽生做教练，通过他抓点tcc那边先进的技术也好。

金博洋不是听不出来这个，但是他又能做什么？总不能给十二个小时时差的那个人打电话，让他发一份tcc的菜谱来吧？

这些都不现实。

如果真有这种想法，就应该由官方出面，联系tcc那边谈合作，有他和羽生之间的关系，合作应该还是比较好谈的。但是如果让他以这种方式来获得什么，他肯定是做不来。

不过让金博洋更头疼的不单单是这个。那些都是虚无缥缈的东西，就算以后上面再问起来他也有本事搪塞，但成绩这方面他确实是没有办法在短时间内保证什么，不管是奖牌也好，名额也罢，他总不能替那帮小孩上去跳4Lz，虽然他现在的4Lz和3A还是能跳的，但是总不是那么一回事。

被约谈结束的金博洋担忧地摸着自己的发际线，可千万别中年秃头啊。

说到底，就算tc训出来的娃个顶个的耐操，那他也不敢硬叫他们上难度，这个赛季难得地撕出来几个好苗子，缓解了tc男单三代单传的尴尬，他不能不顾及他们的身体素质。

他和冰协的目的都是相同的，国家需要的不是短暂的灿烂，而是在国际战场上长久的胜利。保证那些小孩子的续航能力和兼顾他们的难度程度是他必须要解决的难题，可现在这些压力被层层压了下来，金博洋确实很愁。

这边绞尽脑汁地研究办法，那边又要针对他们每一个人的短板进行补充训练，他盯着场上，一边拿着pad勾勾画画。

还有半个小时就可以下冰了。

金博洋拧开保温杯的盖子，喝了一口水之后又看了看手表，放下杯子拿起手机。

很巧，这个时候手机拨进来一个电话，很陌生。

“喂，您好。”他接起来将手机放到耳边，冰场里的音乐声还在继续，虽然不太大，但是也容易让他听不清电话那边的声音。加之他身边总有冰刀滑过冰面的唰唰声，金博洋往冰场出口迅速滑了几步。

“您好，请问是金若瑾小朋友的父亲金先生吗？我这边是金若瑾的代理班主任。”电话那边清晰的女声穿过滋啦啦电流灌入金博洋的耳中。

金博洋是有若若原来班主任的电话的，可是原班任出去培训半个月，走之前学校安排了代理班主任，这件事金博洋是知道的。

“老师您好，是有什么事吗？”金博洋礼貌地应到，心底却直打鼓。难道是若若在学校闯祸了？这孩子哪里都好，就是性子犟，她认准的事十头牛都拉不回来。

“是这样的，今天在班里大扫除的时候，金若瑾小朋友一不小心摔倒了，头碰到了桌子角，我们正要把她送到附近的医院，想着先通知您一声……”代理班主任略有歉意的声音传来，可金博洋脑子里都是若若受伤了的消息，整个人都不可避免地颤抖了起来。

“你说什么？若若在哪个医院？”金博洋着急地问。一旁训练的小选手们一听到他激动的声音都纷纷停下，迅速地滑了过来。

“金先生您先别着急，我们正在去儿童医院的路上，您方便过来一趟吧，我们应该先到急诊处理一下。”老师告诉金博洋地点，他又看了看表，这个时间应该不会怎么堵，他现在开车过去应该来的及。

“行，我马上到，若若麻烦你了。”金博洋匆匆挂了电话，冰场堵在入口的小选手们就围了上来。

“教练……”

“教练怎么了？”

“没事。”金博洋重重吐了一口气，稳了稳情绪。

“你们两个带着他们练一练步法，跳跃就不要练了，注意安全。半个小时之后按时下课，我去给你们临时找个教练来盯着，我有事要去医院一趟，你们都乖点。”金博洋交代完这些拿起刀套套在冰刀上就走了，连水杯等东西都没有拿，他也顾不上。

到更衣室的路上他给隋文静打了个电话，他们双人今天的冰时在他们后面，这会看看时间也应该到了。

“喂老铁，我有事求你。”金博洋见隋文静接通了电话立刻说到。

“啊？啥事啊？咋了？”隋文静正在热身，接到金博洋的电话有点意外，毕竟他知道他们单人这会正在冰上。

“若若在学校出了点事，我着急去医院，我这边还有半个小时下课，想让你帮我盯着点他们。”金博洋走到更衣室打开柜子先把冰鞋换了下来。

“若若咋了？严不严重？”隋文静一听孩子出事了，也顾不得热身追问到。

“我也不知道，班主任给我打的电话，我先过去看看。”金博洋说到。

“你自己开车？”隋文静想到了什么问他。

“嗯。”

“这样吧，让你聪哥开车过去，你现在这种状态能开车吗？你不得在立交桥上飙出高速的速度啊？”

“我……”金博洋想说什么却被隋文静打断了。

“我可不想去医院看你们父女，你还是让我省点心吧。”隋文静说的也不无道理，他现在这个心情怕不是上了车就要飙到180迈了。

“就这么定了，我让你聪哥去车库等你，开你的车去医院，然后下午我给他放假，让他坐地铁回家，这边我盯着，你就去吧，没事了记得告诉我一声。”隋文静有条不紊地安排着。

“嗯……老铁，谢谢你……”金博洋觉得眼眶热热的。

不管是多年以前还是多年以后，不论是他有没有羽生做依靠，这些朋友都在他身边默默地帮助他，让他度过一个又一个难关。

他背上背包就去了停车场，韩聪已经在那里等他了。

“文静和我说了，你也不用太担心，若若那边还有老师在，她那么懂事，一定不会有大事的，我先把你送过去。”韩聪坐到主驾驶的位置上发动车子，金博洋点点头。

他现在还不能给家里打电话，这样他父母会着急的。而且苏苏现在在他们那边，也不能说到医院就到医院只能在家里干着急，还不如等他到了医院看看情况再说。

至于羽生那边，他估计还在梦里呢，也不能打给他。羽生最近也很忙，近几天的视频电话他看着屏幕那边的人又清瘦了不少，而且现在告诉他也是于事无补，还不如等他早上起来了再说。

韩聪车速虽然快，但是开的很稳，比他这种匆匆忙忙就上路的不知道强了多少倍。

到了医院，韩聪和金博洋直奔急诊，左转右转又给若若的班主任打电话，这才找到了等在门口的一行人。

学校的主管领导和年级负责人都到位了，毕竟小孩子在学校受伤的，他们难辞其咎。

金博洋见到若若就奔了过去，他现在满眼满心都是孩子，其他的人要等他确定了若若没事才能有心情理。

“若若，爸爸来了，不怕，哪里疼？”金博洋从老师的手里接过哭的眼圈红红的孩子，心底又酸又疼。

“爸爸……抱抱……”若若只有在生病了的时候才会这样委屈地要他抱，这是自小就有的习惯。自从苏苏出生之后，若若一直都是小大人的样子，很少会像以前那样粘着他，现在受伤了，小孩子的心性就又显现了出来。

到底还是个孩子，他怎么能不心疼。

说到底，金博洋对若若的亏欠多余对苏苏的。

苏苏和她不一样，苏苏从出生就被羽生宠着，他的成长一直都有羽生的陪伴，若若和他根本没得比。

当年他和羽生之间经历的事情那么多，若若会被他留下全是因为他对爱情的执拗，那会的他甚至还隐瞒羽生的存在，让她在单亲家庭里成长，这一切他都是有歉疚的。

金博洋红着眼牢牢地抱住若若，孩子乖巧地圈住他的脖子靠到他的肩膀上。

这会他才注意到老师手中的脱脂棉上沾着的血迹。

金博洋偏过头拨开原本梳的整齐可如今已经歪歪扭扭的小辫子，在她后脑上看到了一块依旧在沁血的伤口。

这伤口虽然不大，但是依旧攥住了他的心。

“老师这是怎么回事？”一旁的韩聪见金博洋忙着安抚孩子，着急地问到。

“你是？”老师看着这人颇为眼熟，有些疑惑。

“我是若若的叔叔，孩子这是怎么了，怎么伤成这样？”

“哦，就是今天大扫除的时候，金若瑾不小心从凳子上摔下来了，头撞在了桌角上。”一旁的主任接过话头来解释到。

金博洋闻言掀了掀眼皮，瞥了他们一眼，什么都没说继续哄着怀里难受的不行的孩子。

那一眼让一旁清瘦的女老师也抖了抖。

韩聪知道，他这是真的生气了。

金博洋的逆鳞有两处，一个是他视之如命的两个孩子，另外一个则是他爱之彻骨的羽生结弦。

当年在羽生退役后的一次比赛里，有记者拿陈巍和羽生对比，而金博洋则是营业地提了陈巍一句，其他的都是在讲羽生对花滑这个项目的推动作用，更毫不掩饰自己对羽生的赞叹与钦佩。而记者的本意则是想让他夸一夸本次比赛的冠军，也就是陈巍。

现在羽生不在他身边，他最珍视的宝贝女儿还受伤了，这让他能不气？

金博洋这样的眼神韩聪很久都没见过了。

自从他退役之后，没有了大大小小的比赛，原本长相就偏可爱的金博洋在承担了家庭的重担后，气质变得更加的温润，很少再会出现比赛六练上场介绍时候的杀气。就算是偶尔带一些小孩儿去比赛，他最多是面无表情站在场边，几乎没有这种黑脸的时候。毕竟他不是那个经常散发黑气的羽生大魔王，让方圆三米范围内都不敢有人接近。

可是这次，他动怒了。

“医生看过了没有？怎么说？”韩聪接着问。

“刚刚急诊的医生看过了，说没事，等下再做个头部的检查，看一下有没有其他的情况，之后再包扎一下就可以了。”主任解释着。

“天天，你也别急了，我看若若状态还好，不晕不吐的，应该没有什么大问题，你先不要自己吓自己，至于伤口……小孩子恢复的快，而且还在头发里，不会太影响的，你先放宽心。”韩聪劝着他。

“嗯，我没事的聪哥。”金博洋轻轻地拍着怀里的若若安抚着。

这边检查的地方也空了出来，金博洋急忙抱着若若进去。

医生给孩子包扎完也检查过，没什么大问题，头上的伤口也不严重，就是受到了一点惊吓，回家休息几天就没问题了。

金博洋看若若头上缠了一圈又一圈的绷带，心底很不是滋味。

聪哥和学校的领导在若若检查完之后就离开了，老师和负责人还留在医院里等她包扎完。

金博洋也不是什么难缠的家长，老师们安排完医院后，金博洋也让他们先回去了，自己则带着若若回家休息几天。

他把孩子放到后面的儿童座椅上系好安全带，自己到前面启动车子。

天妈中间有打过一次电话过来，金博洋老实交代了自己到现在还没回家的原因。天妈一听就坐不住了，说什么都要过来医院看看，被金博洋好不容易才安抚住，毕竟苏苏还在那边，孩子还小，不适合去医院。他这边也很快就可以回去了，让她不要着急。

到了家里，天妈一见包扎的可怜兮兮的若若就心疼的不行，心肝宝贝地叫着，抱在怀里哄了又哄。

金博洋想着先把苏苏放到天妈这里两天，等若若的伤好了，能继续去上学，他再把苏苏接回家里带。

说是接回家，也不过是晚上抱回去，早上再送回来。有的时候他忙起来，苏苏整日整日由天妈带着也是很正常的。

他陪着小儿子玩了一会儿，那边的若若有天妈天爸宝贝着，一时也用不上他，他正好陪陪苏苏，毕竟今晚他要留在这边。

金博洋刚刚带着若若回到自己家，还来不及换上居家服，羽生的视频电话便按时打了过来。

每天羽生晨跑结束之后都会发一个视频过来看看身在中国的金博洋和两个孩子，这是日常惯例。金博洋也没想瞒着羽生什么，直接接通视频，一大一小红着眼盯着屏幕，把远在地球另一侧的羽生吓了一跳。

特别是若若头上的绷带，更是让羽生着急。

其实金博洋可以瞒着这件事的，但是不知道为什么，他就是觉得很累，很难受，不想隐瞒任何事，也不愿意解释任何事，即便是他知道羽生根本不可能回来，也不会对这件事有什么弥补。

略微和羽生说了一下若若的情况他便有气无力地挂断了视频。

他真的很累，不单单是在身体上和家庭上。他等下打点好若若之后，还要去研究今天被约谈之后的各项工作。

第二天他带着若若到冰场，这样自己既能照顾她，工作这边也不会有什么耽搁。

若若本来就是学花滑的，金博洋帮她换上冰鞋，让她在冰场的角落里滑着玩。训练用的冰场人并不多，他也不怕谁会撞到她，相对来说在冰场里他盯着总比在冰场外让他偶尔看一眼更让他安心。

上了冰的若若也很乖巧，金博洋不让她练跳跃，她便自己在一旁练滑行和旋转。

等到晚上从天妈那里回来后，金博洋刚刚给孩子洗完澡抱到卧室里，这边的房门就被人用钥匙打开了。

他怎么都没想过，羽生能这样出现在门前。

他手上还拿着给若若擦身子的浴巾，仿佛被人按下了暂停键，就那样呆滞地站着，看羽生关上房门，笑着放下手里的背包。

“ぉ父さん！你回来啦？”若若掀开小被子，拖鞋都来不及穿，光着小脚丫“噔噔噔”地跑到羽生面前。

羽生急忙蹲下把她抱起来。

“我回来了，若若头还疼吗？”羽生心疼地抚上她的头发，后脑处包扎的地方他想摸一摸可又怕碰疼她，一只手只能那样举着，怪滑稽的。

“不疼了！”若若拨浪着小脑瓜，一副我很好的模样。

羽生笑着，亲了亲她的额头，“若若最坚强了。”

金博洋依旧站在那里一动也不动，看他们两个亲昵的动作，他突然像如释重负一样吐出一口气。

“你还没吃饭吧，我去给你煮碗面。”说完放下手里的浴巾就钻到了厨房里，还把门关的严严的。

“ぉ父さん，爸爸这是怎么了？”若若挠头问到，她觉得爸爸好奇怪啊。

“若若乖乖的睡觉好不好，我去看一下爸爸，他可能是太累了。”羽生看着紧闭的厨房门，心下也不禁叹气。

“嗯！那我明天早上起床还能见到你吗？”若若问。

羽生笑了笑，“当然可以，我这次回来就是为了照顾若若和爸爸的，对了，还有苏苏弟弟。”

“弟弟在外婆家，爸爸说这几天没有办法照顾他了。”若若说到。

“嗯，我知道了，明天我们一起去把弟弟接回来好不好？”羽生问。

“当然好啦，爸爸虽然不说，但是我知道他还是很担心弟弟在外婆家的。”若若古灵精怪的，什么都懂。

羽生心底不得不感慨，自己经常在外，留给金博洋的压力有多大，而孩子都这样被迫成长的听话又懂事，这让他被愧疚煎熬着。

“我去看看爸爸。”羽生把若若放回卧室的床上，帮她盖好被子。

厨房里的抽油烟机轰隆隆地吸走锅上蒸腾出来的热气，羽生推开门进去，随手又将它关严了——厨具声音太大，会影响到若若休息。

金博洋站在灶台前背对着门口，羽生走过去从背后环住他的腰，细碎的亲吻落在耳畔，让金博洋紧绷的身子忍不住抖了抖。

“我回来了，你不用怕了。”羽生在他耳边说到。

金博洋听到这一句，忍了很久的眼泪完全不受控地滚落下来。

工作上的压力，孩子受伤后的担忧，所有压抑的情绪都在这一刻因为他的一句话而彻底溃败。

羽生见他这样，伸手关上了一旁的电器，失去了火焰烧灼的沸水逐渐归于平稳。他抚上金博洋的脸为他擦掉泪水，心疼地哄着。

他们之间不必多言，只要有重逢，便是最好的相依相伴。


	3. 3.Can’t take my eyes off you

3.Can’t take my eyes off you

隋文静的婚礼是在冰上举办的。

和申赵这对双人一样，隋文静和韩聪经历千辛万苦，也终于在退役后宣布了他们的婚讯。

冰上婚礼在tc也不是第一次办，除了申赵这一对之外，不久前经过那么多分分合合的金博洋和羽生结弦，最后也在冰上办了一场。不过与他们这对暗度陈仓多年的情侣相比，隋韩的婚礼更加高调一些。

他们虽然不像申赵那样会请观众到现场观礼，但至少有全程的录播，这不单单是为了给他们祝福，更多的也算是对花滑事业的推广。

这婚礼一旦和政事放到一起办，那就没有那么简单了。

除了全程直播的特殊优待，部分由冰协安排的采访也要参加。现在为了推广冰雪项目，他们两个身为双人滑的世界冠军，如今又成为了一对情侣，怎么能不被包装成这个项目的标杆楷模？要知道，申赵一直以来都是花滑界的佳话，而现在这些故事也需要另一部分人传承。

由于羽生结弦的特殊身份，他和金博洋的婚事没有多少人知道，而且他们的婚礼举行的比较隐秘，没有任何媒体进行报道，对外羽生结弦依旧是那个过了二十六岁没有结婚人员的黄金单身汉。

说到TC这边，他们好不容易答应羽生把这颗护了多年的白菜嫁给他，又怎么会搞出大新闻，把他们推上风口浪尖，让人去多加评判呢？

因此他们两个的婚礼只邀请了极少数的亲朋好友，形式也没那么复杂，金博洋这边要求特别少，一切从简。况且那会他肚子里刚揣上第二个孩子，也没什么精力和心情，对于仪式上那些给人看的繁琐礼节都让他大手一挥砍掉了。

等到隋文静和韩聪这边，一场冰上盛大的表演是不可避免的。

在前期的采访里，这对新人就公布了一部分参加婚礼宾客的名单，TC的一线选手尽数在列，这当中也包括不少已经退役的男单女单，而最让人期待的，则是退役之后便很少露面的羽生结弦。

有人曾经传出羽生退役后和TC这边来往特别密切；有人说是因为当年bo叔签下的合作协议如今依旧在互惠互利；还有人说羽生交了个女朋友实际上是中国人，不过这个消息隔一段时间就会被人提起，然后被网友群嘲，毕竟大家都希望自己的偶像是单身。

至于隋文静和韩聪是怎样请到这位大神的，没有人能给出明确答复。

这件事如果你问金博洋也许他能解答，因为羽生点头答应的时候，金博洋正趴在他怀里试图扯他的耳朵，如果他不答应的话，基本上是小命难保了。

其实金博洋也知道羽生退役之后彻底不活跃在公众视野上的原因，一方面总是想着尽量减少曝光，没有太多人认识他们记得他们，以后生活起来也方便，另一方面也是担心他们现在的关系被人发现，那么被推上风口浪尖的，就不单单是他自己，还有金博洋甚至是两个孩子。

羽生的苦心他都懂，但是聪哥他们的婚礼，他很想让羽生能够和他一起出席。

时间匆匆而过，一转眼就到了婚礼那天。

冰场早就被装点的华丽温馨，灯光布置与各种组合效果全部到位，看上去倒像是一场盛大的冰演，可实际上他们都清楚，这是一对新人通往未来美好生活的必经之路。而且与冰演不同的是，他们这次每个人的表演都没有现场彩排过，节目不论难度质量，表达出的中心思想都是对这一对新人的祝福。

羽生也没有告诉金博洋自己会滑什么曲目。

同样金博洋也没说。

他们在这件事上保持着一种难以言说的默契，仿佛是在为对方准备一个令人惊喜的礼物。

灯光全暗，场边的金博洋准备好即将上场，羽生还没有去更衣室换衣服，他想看完金博洋的节目再走。

向来金博洋的表演都是以活泼可爱为主，即便是有弗拉明戈这样深沉阴郁的比赛曲目，他的定位依旧是摇滚疯狂，充满个性。而他今天则是一身白色的考斯滕，熟悉的人都知道，那是他曾经的表演滑《Angel》。

缓缓的乐曲流淌，如今的金博洋更能体会到这些抒情歌曲中蕴含的意味。那绵绵的情意倾泻而出，这其中编排的步法都是羽生常用的。

站在场边的那个人，觉得自己真的拥有了这位从天而降的天使。

是呐，是他的天使。

一曲终了，金博洋笑的甜甜的。

下了场后，他便推着还没换衣服的羽生去了更衣室。各种摄像头都被踏上冰场的米沙给吸引过去，没有人发现他们两个牢牢牵着的双手。

“快点快点，还有一个节目就到你了，你也是的，心真大，不能换好了再来，要是因为你耽误事了，聪哥不会说什么，我老铁能拿冰刀砍死我！”金博洋拉着他絮絮叨叨的。

“换了衣服再去就看不到天天的节目了，我家天天真好看。”羽生在他身后蹦出来这样一句话，让金博洋瞬间闭了嘴还闹了个大红脸。

“……你胡说啥呢，这些话回家再说，你赶紧的，快换衣服。”不合时宜的挑逗让金博洋窘迫着。

“行吧，那我先去。”羽生看他的模样忍不住大笑起来，在金博洋没有恼羞成怒之前，抱着衣服溜进了更衣室，走之前还不忘了在他泛红的脸颊上偷一个吻。

羽生这样让金博洋的脸更红了。

等到他换完衣服出来，金博洋愣愣地看着眼前的人。

是《星降之夜》那件考斯滕，他们都喜欢叫它大白鹅。

这么多年，金博洋没想过还能见到羽生滑这套节目，他梦中曾无数次出现过这只冰上天鹅在翩翩起舞的画面，可每次当他破冰涉水开到他身边时，那天鹅，只是天鹅。

羽生见金博洋愣愣地盯着自己，虽然他不知道面前的爱人在想什么，但是他清楚，星降之夜对他们来说，都有不同的意义。

“我们走吧。”羽生开口说到。

金博洋点点头，和他一前一后地回到冰场。

羽生临上场前转过头和金博洋笑着说：“这次的节目，我是滑给你一个人的。”

在金博洋错愕的时候，他拿下刀套，一步便踏上了冰场。

音乐声从冰场上空响起，一束白光始终在追着那只逐光而舞的天鹅，浮起的冰晶碎屑反射出万点微光。

羽生的每一个动作都饱满有力富含深情，流畅的滑行让他仿若游走在冰面之上。这次的《星降之夜》和平昌时候的很是不同，每一个动作都是重新排列的，如果有心的人仔细对比他和金博洋的动作，会发现他们难度动作的顺序都是相同的。

这个米沙也发现了。

他看了看身旁的金博洋，一双眼牢牢地盯着冰上的羽生，根本无暇顾及其他人。

谁也无法让我的目光从你的身上移走。

他们之间就是这样，让米沙不禁感慨着。

这大抵就是真正的爱情吧。

滑到挡板边的羽生接过金博洋递来的刀套，微不可查地对他眨了眨眼睛，金博洋笑着低下头，两个人一起离开场边去换衣服。

米沙将他们的小动作尽数看在了眼里，随即抬头看了看一旁认真工作的摄像机。

镜头还是对着冰场的。

还好还好，你们没在全世界人民面前公布恋情，米沙很欣慰。


	4. 4.学会你擅长的事

4.学会了你擅长的事

金博洋病了，感冒，还有些发烧。

前一天下了冰，金博洋就急着回去接马上就要放学的若若，更何况家里还有一大一小两个人在等他，于是他走的就更急了。

夏天的北京热的人心烦，刚从冰场出来，迎面就被热气扑了个通透，他急忙跑进车里打开了空调。

等到学校接了若若，金博洋一路急吼吼地开车回到家里。

这次羽生回来的早，休赛季他带的小选手被丢出去短训了，等到再编完舞回来怎么也要三个星期到一个月。这会的羽生属于无债一身轻，于是便早早地买了机票，飞过来陪孩子和金博洋。

可金博洋就没有那么好运了。

虽然是休赛季，作为主教练的他不能消极怠工，每天盯着小男单训练，就算是他能请下来假，假期也不会像羽生这次这样漫长。

路上还下车买了个菜，一冷一热的这样折腾，金博洋刚把车停进车库，拉着若若还没走出去三步就狠狠地打了一个喷嚏，他揉了揉鼻子，丝毫没在意。

他们常年待在冰上，冷热交替鼻子敏感的很，打几个喷嚏都是正常的。

进了家门就看见羽生正抱着苏苏满床打滚，金博洋一瞧就知道这家伙把让他煮饭的事给忘到脑袋后了，憋了一肚子火，最后只能叹一口气认命地拿着菜去了厨房。

若若见金博洋这模样也忍不住摇摇头。

啥也不干你怪谁？还不都是你宠的？

还没等走到厨房，金博洋就又打了两个喷嚏。

羽生抱着苏苏下床，穿上拖鞋趿拉趿拉地走过来。

“天天回来了？怎么了？感冒了嘛？”羽生凑过来关切地问。

“没事，就是鼻子痒。”金博洋抽出纸巾擦了擦鼻子，顺手丢进垃圾桶。

“今天怎么样，苏苏还听话吗？”他随口问了一句，岔开了话题。

“我儿子今天可乖了，不吵不闹的。”羽生抱着孩子夸到。

“ぉ父さん不要再夸弟弟了，他平时也是这样的，在外公外婆家也不吵不闹。”若若现在一旁抄起小手直白地说着，很明显就是不想让羽生夸弟弟乖。

羽生闻言弯下腰，“若若一定也和弟弟一样听话了？”

“那是当然了！”若若白生生的小脸一扬，可爱极了。

“行了，你们就别互相吹了，都出去吧，我要做饭了。羽生你把苏苏抱远点，顺便看着若若做作业。若若，你要是有不会的，就等我——阿嚏——”金博洋没说完话又开始打喷嚏，一旁的羽生腾不出来手，只看着若若帮他扯过来纸巾，金博洋接过来就溜进厨房，说什么也不出来。

他是担心自己感冒会传染给两个孩子。

“羽生，你带着若若和苏苏回卧室吧，我先做饭。我没事，你不用担心，可能就是鼻炎犯了，你知道的。”金博洋打开个门缝说到。

羽生担忧地看着他。

“爸爸你又胡说，你哪有鼻炎，明明是感冒。”若若对他这个父亲毫不留情，向来都是有话直说。金博洋第一次对自己女儿是这样的性子而感到头疼。

“说了不是感冒了，小孩子懂什么，作业写了么？不写完没饭吃！”金博洋叉起腰就是要用父亲的身份压她了。

“每次说不过就这样……”若若翻起白眼小声嘀咕，拎起书包就回了房间。

“我真没事……”金博洋脖子一扬不管羽生说什么，自己都没事。

“不舒服了一定要说啊，还有我在呢。”羽生腾出一只手摸了摸门缝里伸出来的金博洋的脸。

“嗯，去陪陪若若吧，她上了一天的学了，不要让她觉得我们只宠着苏苏，不宠着她。”金博洋小声说到。

羽生回过头看了一眼正坐在自己小书桌前往外掏课本的女儿，唇角爬上了一摸温柔的笑意。他拍了拍怀里的苏苏，小孩子乖巧地趴在他的肩膀上。

“我知道了，你放心吧。”羽生转过头应到。

“那我去做饭了。”金博洋说完便关上了厨房门，羽生抱着孩子去陪若若。

不一会，手脚麻利的金博洋做了四个小菜，一锅汤也在灶上温着，只等着锅里的饭煮好，就可以开饭了。

他把菜都端到餐桌上，摆好碗筷，又为苏苏煮了点辅食，好不容易忙活完了，一旁的米饭才刚刚焖好。

大米是天妈叫人从东北带过来的，黑土地上长出来的长粒米独有一种米饭的香味，天妈知道羽生喜欢，特地在他来北京前给准备了两小袋子，不过他们在家吃的也不多，这样就足够了。

到了晚上，金博洋精神状态就变得不太好了。

洗完澡，他拖着疲乏的身子就回到了卧室，那边苏苏已经被哄睡了，若若还在缠着羽生讲故事，声音断断续续的他有些听不清。

好不容易若若也睡着了，羽生这才回到卧室，结果就看见已经去会周公的金博洋，无奈地摇了摇头。

天天这样太累了，他想。

羽生发现金博洋情况不太对的时候已经是后半夜了。

苏苏夜里醒了有些哭叫，本来就浅眠的羽生被孩子叫醒，起来看了看苏苏的情况，喂了点奶粉，很快就又哄睡了。

羽生有些疑惑。毕竟每一次都是金博洋要比他先清醒，况且自己折腾了这么半天，他居然都没有起来看看，这让他有些奇怪。

回到卧室开了灯，柔和的灯光下羽生见到金博洋脸上不太正常的红，伸手一探才发现原来是有些发烧。

真是嘴硬。

羽生心底一边心疼又一边不知道该说他什么是好，明明病了却撑着说没有，还用鼻炎来搪塞自己。等他好了一定要好好教训一顿！羽生想着。

他到客厅的小药箱里翻了翻常备的药品，找出来退烧药和感冒药，又兑了半杯温水，端进卧室里。

“天天，醒醒，把药吃了就不难受了。”羽生也怕吵醒了两个孩子，小声地拍着金博洋。

烧的有些晕的金博洋艰难地撑起自己的眼皮，但是他们依旧试图打架。

乖乖地吞了药，水都没多喝两口，金博洋又难受的睡了过去，羽生担忧地看着他，良久，关上灯又躺回床上迷迷糊糊地睡了一觉。

早上他醒的也早，因为担心金博洋，他确实也没睡踏实。爬起来摸了摸他的额头，发现没有晚上那么烫了，羽生便起床洗漱。时间还早，他打算做些早饭。

不过中式的饭菜他确实不太会做，那些厨具对他也不是十分友好。但至少他知道金博洋现在是不能吃生鸡蛋拌饭的，所以他也没糊涂到要做这个。

还是煮粥吧，羽生想。

只不过想象太过美好，事实却有些残酷，羽生虽然没做到把厨房烧了，但是做出来的东西和他想要的差的貌似有些多。

锅内的水量没有掌握好，半湿半干的模样完全不是米粥，而是湿乎乎的大米饭。原本蛮有信心的煎蛋，现在看起来更像是从太空来的外星人的脸。

羽生艰难地把这些东西摆上桌，又转身去给若若热牛奶。

这个还好，他还没有搞砸。

看着一片狼藉的厨房，羽生不知道金博洋看到了是会感动还是会揍死他。

巧就巧到他还没来得及收拾，金博洋就跌跌撞撞地跑到厨房门前开了门。

“什么糊味这么重？羽生你是把我的厨房烧了吗？”金博洋靠在厨房的门框上，身后的若若牵着苏苏像两个小尾巴一样堵在门口。

“我……我就是……想给你做个早饭啊。虽然我不擅长这个……但是，大概也能吃吧……”羽生有些窘迫。

金博洋见他的模样也忍不住笑了起来。

这可是羽生啊，被世人敬仰喜爱的花滑之神啊。在冰场上不管他有多绚烂耀眼，本质却依旧是一个大男孩一样，害怕家人生气，害怕自己会做错事。

和冰上完全不一样的人，一个充满了烟火气息的普通人。

金博洋笑着，“当然能吃。若若，带着弟弟一起来吃你们父亲做的爱心早餐。”

他喊着两个孩子，有意让两个孩子认知一下什么叫“父爱”。

“爸爸，我觉得我的儿童饼干挺好吃的，弟弟对奶粉好像也很喜欢……”若若扯着苏苏往门外躲着。开玩笑，自己的傻爸爸能忍下去ぉ父さん做的黑暗料理，不代表他们也行。他们还是个孩子，弟弟还小，不应该承受他们爱情的“毒药”。

“嗯？”金博洋挑眉。

“啊……我说我不饿……弟弟可以吃。”若若这就出卖了自己的“盟友”，还是根本不懂事的盟友。

金博洋看若若害怕的样子，也不禁觉得好笑，羽生站在一旁更加无措。

他拿起筷子，夹了一块煎蛋放到可以称之为米饭的米粥上，用蛋裹了一口米粒送进了嘴里，在三双眼睛的注视下把那些咽了下去。

若若摸着自己的脖子，仿佛是她吞下了那块毒药一样。

“还凑合吧，就是需要练，下次煎蛋少放点盐，都是钱买的。”金博洋吃完之后不咸不淡地点评了一句，接着又开始吃面前的那碗饭。

若若忍不住对着自己爸爸比了一个大拇指。果然爱情使人麻木，能让人吞下看起来就难吃的早饭。

“若若把牛奶喝了，你ぉ父さん亲手给你热的，等下凉了就不好了。”金博洋转过身把一旁的苏苏抱起来，给若若指了指桌子上已经凉的差不多的牛奶催促到。

“哦……”她不情愿地蹭到饭桌旁，乖乖地抱着杯子尝了一口。还好，牛奶并没什么问题。

若若喝完牛奶，金博洋又将弟弟交给她带进屋子，承诺着等一下他会再给他们弄点其他吃的，若若这才开心地带着苏苏离开厨房。走之前还和羽生比了个鬼脸，惹的金博洋拍了一把她的小屁股，她才老老实实地走了。

羽生还在不远处站着，金博洋打发走孩子之后又看了他一眼，把碗推了推，“我要饭锅下面那层不太湿的米饭。”

羽生听完这话，端起碗又为他填了一勺。

“你忙了一早上了，不饿吗？饭菜都是你做的，不可以浪费哦。”金博洋指了指空下来的凳子，示意他坐下吃饭。

他乖乖坐下，拿起饭碗，夹了一口菜，强忍着没吐出来。

“咳咳，不好意思，我把盐放多了。”羽生硬生生地吞下口中的饭菜，满脸愧疚地说着。

他真的只想做顿早饭给天天，可谁知道这饭吃到嘴里应该非但不会好的快些，反而更容易生病吧。

“天天，太难吃了，不要吃了，等下我出去给你买点其他的早餐，这个不行的。”羽生挪开他刚刚夹走煎蛋的盘子。

“我觉得还可以啊。”金博洋面不改色地把饭菜送入口中，仔仔细细地咀嚼着。

“羽生，其实我很开心的。”金博洋笑着说。“你能为我做饭我就很开心了。”

他抬头望向羽生的双眼，那眸中亮晶晶的。“真的，在我看来，这已经很好了。这并不是你擅长的领域。如果让你踩冰刀在冰场上滑出什么复杂的图案这肯定难不倒你，甚至我可以提出来更难的要求，我相信你都能做的到，因为那些你特别擅长。可是做饭这种事，你并不是特别懂，在你不擅长的领域里要求的那样高，那是我在刁难你。可能你觉得你做的饭菜味道不是太好，可是羽生，我吃出来的，都是你的心意。”

“以前你不在的时候，我从来都不敢奢求早上醒来的时候会有一碗热粥。”金博洋低下头，手上搅着碗里的米粒。“因为我知道曾经的屋子有多冰冷，所以我才知道现在有你在时，我们一家是多温暖……”

“天天……”羽生闻言哽咽着，他知道，金博洋从来都不愿意在他面前提起自己和他分离的那段时光，那段他独自带若若的煎熬与痛苦的时光。他就算是通过想象与亲朋好友的只言片语也能清楚地了解到，那时候的金博洋是有多么艰难，可他从来都不会刻意地谴责自己。

如今说的多么云淡风轻，当初就有多么痛苦折磨。

他将苦闷含着血泪吞下，生生地酝酿出包容和理解，这让羽生更加心疼难过。

“都过去了。”金博洋长出了一口气，笑着安抚他，“我知道以我们羽生教练的聪明才智，一定能练好厨艺，我不急，我们还有一辈子的时间呢。”

羽生倾过身子将他牢牢地抱在怀里，“对不起天天，我会用我剩下的时间好好照顾你，照顾我们的家，我们还有一辈子。”

“嗯。”

也不知是怎样的晨光熹微倾洒在一对相拥爱人的身上，一室温暖。


	5. 5.发现信件盒子

5.发现信件盒子

羽生在若若房间见到这个铁盒子还是蛮意外的。

金博洋今天又去工作了，走之前除了交代羽生带娃之外还让他抽时间打扫一下房间。

这个确实比做饭容易些。

哄睡了苏苏之后他倒是没有忘记这件事，悄悄地开始从他们两个的卧室打扫起来，直到若若的小房间。

铁盒子放的位置对于六七岁的孩子来说确实很隐秘，但是对于他们这三十几岁的成年人来说，就相对透明了些。

那是一个方方正正没有上锁的盒子，羽生拿起它来的时候不过是为了擦一擦那附近的灰尘，谁知道那么凑巧，一不小心失手便打翻了盒子。

羽生一面庆幸铁盒子落到的地面上铺着毯子，没有将闹累了的苏苏惊醒，另一方面却为撒下来的东西惊讶着。

盒子里面满满的，都是折起来的信纸，有旧有新，这让羽生很好奇。

若若一个刚上学的小学生是不可能收到很多的情书的，这个时候的孩子对性别的认知还略微模糊，单单还是属于靠着个人喜恶来判定一切的年纪，这个很显然不会是同学之间的东西。

好奇心作祟，倒是让他忍不住在收拾散落一地的纸片时，打开翻看一下。

里面都是若若从小到大的写写画画。

孩子还小，有些东西知道是什么意思却不知道要怎么写，羽生也不是那种特别精通汉字的人，拼音和汉字混杂更像是他们日语里的片假名，看的他一头雾水。

不过其中有两幅看起来时间就很久远的图画。

那上面线条虽然凌乱，但是他看的出，那里面画的是金博洋和一个小朋友，下面落款的时间则是三年前。

羽生还没有找回他们父女的时候。

将盒子里的信件匆匆翻看了一遍，羽生发现了其中有三封与其他的不太一样。

若若的涂鸦和各种组合出来的书信都是一张折好的纸，简单也没有什么特殊的装饰，而这三封信则是被人放入了信封，安放的极为妥帖。

鬼使神差的，羽生拿起了其中的一封信，拆开信封，抽出薄薄的信纸，展开。

上面的字迹不是若若的，而是金博洋的。

信是若若三岁生日时，金博洋写给她的，那会的他刚刚退役半年，羽生还在多伦多。

信上说的内容让羽生很难读下去，每一个字，每一句话，都是金博洋当初的血泪。

他说，对不起若若，没能让她在一个温暖的家庭长大，没有办法给她一个完整的家。

羽生看着信，眼里的泪水便控制不住地流出来。

他说，他不后悔和她的父亲生下她，只是觉得对她有所亏欠，如果还有可以选择的机会，他依旧会走这条路。

那封信里面写满了金博洋对他的坚持不悔，也尽数表达了他对若若的愧疚，他知道若若那个时候没有办法理解他所说的一切，但是他知道，总有一天她会理解的。

此后的每一年，金博洋都会给若若写一封信，从羽生回来后，再到苏苏出生，他对女儿的爱，从来都没改变过。

看过这些的羽生，心情颇为沉重。

直到晚上吃完饭，羽生还是没有调整好心情，金博洋看在眼里，觉得他怪怪的。

好不容易把两个孩子都安顿好，金博洋回到卧室，掀开被子一角坐到床上，推了推靠在床头看着从多伦多传来编舞视频的羽生。

羽生抬起头，疑惑地挑了挑眉。

“你今天怎么了？一天都闷闷不乐的？是训练上出了什么问题吗？”金博洋见他看手上的电脑时也是皱着眉的，还以为是tcc那边出了什么事情。

羽生摇了摇头，合上电脑放到一旁的柜子上。

“上来。”羽生拍了拍身旁的位置，示意金博洋，让他躺过来。

金博洋虽然疑惑，但也乖乖地翻身上床，拉起被子盖在身上。

“说吧，怎么了。”他躺在枕头上，翻过身看着羽生问到。

“我今天打扫了家里的卫生。”羽生愣愣地看着前方说着。

“嗯，打扫的挺干净的，口头表扬一下。”金博洋试图调节一下氛围，但是好像有点失败了。

羽生转过头，目光依旧直愣愣的。

“我看到了你写给若若的信。”羽生看着他轻声地说。

“什么？”金博洋瞪大了双眼。

“全部的。”他又颇为冷静地补了一句。

“？？？”金博洋满脸问号，还有些不可思议。

“我看到你对若若全部的情感，还有三年前你的想法。”羽生捉起金博洋放在一旁攥紧的手，交叠着，放在手心里。

“对不起，天天。”羽生眸中尽是悲伤。

“你没做错什么，没必要和我说对不起。”金博洋抬起另外一只手覆在了他的手背上。

“不！是我的问题，可那几年我却一直都在怨恨你……”

“羽生，那些都过去了，真的，没必要耿耿于怀。”金博洋望着他。

“最开始给若若写信时，只希望她长大后不要怨恨谁，也不要妄自菲薄。那时候的若若经常会问我妈，她的另一个家长是谁，我妈回答不出来，就经常给她岔过去。小孩子嘛，你也知道，她不定性的，所以很容易就忘记了。可时间久了，我妈发现想要糊弄她就越来越难了。”金博洋低着头笑了笑。“若若从小就很聪明，她知道这个问题问我的话我会不开心，所以她向来都是折磨我妈。每当晚上我接她回家的时候，我妈都会和我说，若若今天又给她出了哪些哪些难题。”

金博洋摆弄起羽生的手指，绞来绞去的，两个人的手指都扣在了一起。

“那会儿我就在想，不如就每年给她写一封信吧，把那些信件都存起来给若若留着，等她长大了，想知道什么，都可以在信里找到。而且我也不太喜欢回忆过去的时光，这样也省了我多年以后为她讲当年的事再回忆起当初的心情。”

“其实这和你没有特别大的关系，诶！你别激动！听我说完。”他按住羽生。

“我是说给若若写信这件事，你现在都看到了，觉得我当时过得挺惨的。虽然那会我确实挺惨，但是现在都过来了，我不想抓着过去的事情不放，你也没必要一直耿耿于怀。至少当初的抉择没有让我放弃我热爱的滑冰，而你也完成了梦寐以求的4A。特别是现役的时候也没闹出来大新闻影响彼此的家庭，这对我来说就足够了。也许你觉得当年亏欠我，当然这也是事实，你抵赖不掉，所以你要用你剩下的半辈子赔给我，为我闺女做免费的花滑教练，还要为我儿子赚奶粉钱。”金博洋要求到。

羽生听闻他这样说，笑了笑点点头。

“以后你和孩子，就是我的一切。”


	6. 6.睡前故事

6.睡前故事

羽生回到多伦多之后就开始忙碌了，他带的那几个小选手最近的状态不是特别好，他需要帮他们进行调整。

这边的金博洋也忙的不可开交。

羽生走之间金博洋和协会请了将近一个星期的假，带着两个孩子陪羽生回了一趟日本。

若若从小就被金博洋的亲戚好友带习惯了，见了其他人也不眼生。特别像羽生父母这种，一年到头也见不到几次面的，她倒是不抗拒。

老人一年到头也难得见几次孩子，晚饭的时候提出来想晚上和两个孩子一起睡，金博洋和羽生倒也不好拒绝。更何况羽生的房间很久都没人住过了，他们两个大人一起还好，小孩子到底还是需要点“人气”。

晚饭过后，金博洋对着若若和苏苏叮嘱了半天，生怕给羽生父母添了什么麻烦，这让羽生在一旁看的哭笑不得。毕竟在他看来，两个孩子已经是十分乖巧的那类。

送走两个孩子，羽生拉着金博洋回到了自己的房间——难得两个小祖宗有人管，他们终于可以解放了。

羽生洗漱完毕之后回到自己的卧室，金博洋正靠在床上玩手机上的游戏，见他回来了头也没抬。羽生躺到床上叹气。

“怎么了？”金博洋听见他叹气声，抬了抬眼皮抽空瞄了一眼，随口问到。

“突然不给若若讲睡前故事，觉得好像有什么任务没有完成的样子。”羽生把一双胳膊枕到头下，看着天花板的吊灯感慨起来。

“呦，这还把你讲出后遗症了？你干脆直接说，女儿不在身边你不习惯好了。”金博洋无情地戳穿他。

“好像也可以这样说。”羽生点点头。

“不是好像，就是这样。”金博洋放下手里，转过头看着他。“是不是没有若若缠着你，你觉得缺了点什么？”

“是啊，之前她一直缠着我让我给她讲睡前故事，这半个月以来我都快把家里的故事书翻烂了。”羽生说着，脸上洋溢的，依旧是愉悦的笑容，

“可是羽生，你要知道，她总有不需要你为她讲故事的那一天。”金博洋想了想，直白的说。

“嗯，我知道。”羽生拿下胳膊，翻身面向金博洋。“她总有一天会长大。”

“还会离开我们，组成新的家庭，有一个爱她的丈夫。”金博洋畅想着。

“为什么不是她爱的丈夫？”羽生突然发问。

“因为在爱里，谁先动情，谁就付出的比较多，我倒是希望她找到的那个是能够爱她呵护她的人，这样大概不会太累吧。”金博洋若有所思地感慨着。

“爱上我天天会很累吗？”由己及人，羽生自然知道金博洋的想法。

“不累吗？你不觉得累？”金博洋反问道。

“可能见不到你们会有一些感觉吧。不过说实话……”羽生笑了笑，“苏苏越来越重了，抱着确实有些累。若若也越来越难教，等我走了，你会更累。”

“他们虽然是负担，但是却是甜蜜的负担，不一样的。”金博洋说到。

“那我的甜蜜负担里还要多加一份天天。”羽生看着他说着，“我永远都是你和孩子的依靠。”

金博洋闻言眨了眨眼睛，一副想笑却又笑不出的表情。

也是，他根本抵挡不了羽生一本正经的表白。

沉默半晌，金博洋才张开抿着的唇又开口说到：“你是打算给我讲睡前故事吗？”

“那你想听什么？”羽生反问。

“说说你小时候吧，就在这间屋子长大的时候。”金博洋思考了一下说到。

“那发生过好多事呢，毕竟我是12年才去tcc的。”羽生回忆着。

“我记得你小时候特别不喜欢学习？不记得在哪个访谈里你说过，不爱学习也要去学，最后哭着去学的。”金博洋笑着说。

羽生像是想到了什么“噗嗤”一声笑出来，“高中的时候有一年五月五日有一个活动，有前辈过来问我有没有学习，我说‘今天是儿童节，可以不学习’，大家都笑了。”

“那个啊，我听说过，你都已经高中了诶？早就过了需要过儿童节的年纪了好嘛？居然还要过儿童节逃避学习，羞不羞？回头若若和苏苏不爱学习的话，一定都是你遗传的。”金博洋揶揄着他。

“是啊，都是我的错。”羽生忍着笑顺从地承认自己未来有可能发生的“错误”。

“你的黑历史可真多。”金博洋回想着以前他们两个还在一起比赛的时候。

“天天还说我呢，你的也不少啊。当年在哈尔滨家里的时候，你不也扎过一对小揪揪像个小姑娘一样拍照嘛？我看那照片和若若真像。”羽生摸着下巴打量起金博洋的脸。

“所以现在我闺女喜欢我给她扎的小辫子，不喜欢你的，毕竟我有经验。”金博洋不觉得那是什么黑历史，反而觉得当时的自己很搞怪。

“是是是，你扎的最好了。”羽生顺着他说到。

“不过说真的，你11年的时候真好看。”金博洋眼睛亮晶晶的。

“我现在不好看吗？”羽生佯装微怒地问。

“不一样了，现在你都老了。那会儿的你啊，仿佛真的让我看到了青涩懵懂却又深情一片的罗密欧。”金博洋回想着看羽生节目的心情，那时候他还说过“羽生太帅了”这样的话。

“那现在呢？”他又问。

“现在应该就是一个深沉的父亲。”金博洋知道他现在特别在意自己对他的评价。“毕竟我不喜欢莎士比亚，我不希望生活都是一场悲剧，所以你只是你，不是任何角色。虽然在冰上你的每一套节目都能引起观众的共鸣，不过你不是罗密欧，也不是晴明，有这么一张脸，你更加不是那个面容丑陋的卡西莫多。节目带给观众的美丽与哀愁全都因为你的演绎，在冰场是是如此，等下了冰场，你就是那个独一无二的羽生结弦。”

还有一句，金博洋没有说出口。

不管是过去还是将来，不管是现役还是退役，你永远都是站在巅峰俯视众生的那个人。

羽生闻言愣愣地看着他。

“干嘛这么看着我？这个故事不好听吗？那我再换一个？”金博洋挑眉询问到。

只见羽生起身掀开被子便扑了过来。

“诶诶诶？你干啥啊？小心点，别撞到头！”一阵慌乱，金博洋被他按到身下圈住。

他翘着唇角，抱住侧躺在他胸前的羽生，他的头随着胸膛呼吸起伏，金博洋的手上一下又一下地顺着他的头发。

“怎么了？”金博洋问到。

“我们不要讲睡前故事了吧？”羽生把他压在身下抱的更紧。

“那干啥？”他疑惑地低头。

“我们来做点睡前运动好了。”

“滚！唔……”


	7. 7.酩酊大醉

7.酩酊大醉

休赛季刚刚开始羽生就打包来中国休假，他现在在tcc承担的工作比较少，人也能抽出身来顾一下家里，至少还能陪陪两个孩子，让金博洋少操些心。

作为一个歪果仁，他是不太懂中国餐桌上的那些规矩的，况且他也不能喝酒，所以不管是大聚还是小聚，他永远都是坐在一旁喝饮料的那个。

今天金博洋早早地和羽生通过电话，叫他带着孩子去天爸天妈那边吃晚饭，今晚他们队里有比较正式的聚餐，当然还是不能带家属的那种。

他让羽生把孩子留在父母那里，今晚他是知道自己会难逃此劫，他怕自己回家太能折腾，会打扰孩子休息。另外他肯定会喝的一身酒气，对孩子影响不好。

别看他以前皮上天，自从养了娃之后，就很注意这些影响孩子的细节问题。以往都是下了班之后就匆匆赶回家陪两个小娃娃，日常几乎不在外面吃饭喝酒，除了有一些没有办法推脱的饭局必须他出席之外，他都按时回家。就算是有推脱不了的饭局，也是很少碰酒的，更不要说喝的酩酊大醉。

自家老铁们都知道他的情况，一起吃饭的时候向来不会逼他，遇到他非参加不可的酒局偶尔还会帮他挡一挡酒。为此，他心里一直很感激这帮亲朋好友。

可是今天，大家知道羽生回来了，家里的孩子有人也照顾，百年难得一遇的机会他们不接着这次灌他两杯，也对不起这么多年替他挡的酒。

这次算是半正式的酒宴，主要是有上级领导参加，他们也不会那么随意说不喝就不喝。客套的话说了一句又一句，酒也敬过一轮又一轮，为首的领导这顿饭吃的愉悦喝的开心，也不枉费隋文静韩聪还有金杨他们这一群人陪坐好几个小时，就连洗手间都跑了两趟。

金博洋坐在那里稳稳当当的陪着笑脸，一杯杯的酒倒进来他也没什么拒绝的，这种场合说到底还是要把主位上的人陪好了，他们才能尽快从眼前的情况中解脱，任何阻碍酒局圆满结束的事情都做不得，这一点他活了这么多年还是十分清楚的。

他一张小脸越喝越白，一双眼亮晶晶的，脸上的微笑也是恰到好处，如果不是隋文静和他熟悉，怕也要被他的外表骗了。

金博洋实际上已经醉了，只不过是硬撑着，如果有人仔细看他，会发现他目光已经是直愣愣的，根本没有多少反应能力。

好不容易熬到饭局结束，金杨和金博洋相互搀着走出包厢，一时间分不清向左转还是向右转，两个人差点没撞到一起。

隋文静在后面见了差点没笑哭，好在他们的头儿先出了包厢去送领导上车了，否则看见他俩这蠢样怕不是头都要愁掉——国家花滑未来的希望交到这群谐星手上那可还成？

先不说彭程和金杨拉出去能说和对口相声，就是他们这对加上隋文静和金博洋，他们四个往那里一站就是个三句半的规模，当然，最后那半句话应该由谁说还得考虑考虑戏剧效果。

说来也巧，他们这才刚准备下楼，羽生的电话就拨了进来，金博洋手忙脚乱的翻着背包，拎出手机，点了半天才划开接听。

“喂～”喝了酒的金博洋声音软软的还拉着长音，听起来特别像年幼时走街串巷挑着担子卖的那种可以拉丝的麦芽糖。

“结束了？”电话里传出羽生的声音。

“啊……应该吧……”金博洋应着，其实没有人知道他的理智是不是在线。

“我在酒店楼下……”

“叮……”电梯到了，开门的响声让金博洋没有听到羽生到底说了什么。

“啊？什么？”他伸着脖子问，仿佛这样就能听清。

“天天，快上来！”那边已经踏上电梯按着开门键的隋文静喊着他。

“哦……先上电梯……”金博洋现在顾得了一件事顾不了第二件，顺手就把手机塞包里了，和金杨他们一起进入电梯里。

电话那边的羽生叹着气挂断电话，拿着手机站在大厅里等候。

电梯开了，呼啦啦地下来一群人，歪歪扭扭走在最前头的那个不就是刚刚说着话就不理自己了的金博洋吗？

“天天！”羽生见他一副要摔了的模样急忙冲过去扶住他，看他晃晃悠悠的样子大概是喝多了。

“你谁啊？别碰我，我有老公了……”金博洋推着羽生的手不让他碰，可定睛一看又有点眼熟。“咦？你怎么长得和我老公有点像呢……”

“天天别闹……”

“啊……是羽生来了啊。”金杨从后面跟过来看见扶住金博洋的人才发现是羽生结弦。

“嗯，是我，好久不见，金杨君。”羽生点点头和金杨打招呼。

“我是来接天天回家的。”

下午吃饭前金博洋将饭店名字和地址一起发给了羽生——其实他也不愿意，但是羽生坚持要他发过来，说是怕他喝多了乱跑，到时候自己想找他都找不到。

虽然这个理由很牵强，但是他确实是乖乖的给了。这毕竟是羽生关爱他的一种表现，他又怎么能拒绝呢？

落在后面的其他人如今也赶了上来，一个个都是相互搀扶着，知道的是这群人喝都多了，不知道的还以为这一群人打哪里来伤员，各个都是歪歪斜斜的。

羽生和相熟的几个人一一打过招呼后，揽住怀里张牙舞爪还在扑腾的金博洋，试图制止这个小醉鬼再继续折腾。

“哈哈哈，我们也没怎么见过天总喝多，他酒品怎样谁都不好说，羽生你受苦了。”这边金杨除了调侃外，还多了些幸灾乐祸的意味，毕竟这么多年受苦遭罪的都是他们，他金博洋什么时候喝到过这种程度？现在风水轮流转，可算是到他身上了，还不趁这个时候看看笑话，等到羽生走了，他又该有各种理由推他们上“前线”。

羽生眯着眼睛笑笑，也不知道那意味不清的表情是什么意思。

“还要谢谢各位照顾天天，看他这个样子估计也差不多了，那我先带他回家了，回见。”羽生笑着和大家道别，这边架起金博洋就往门口移。

“你慢点！走那么快干嘛……”金博洋揉揉眼睛努力地看清身边的人。

“羽生啊，是我家羽生啊……”

“嗯，是是是，是你家的，我们回家好不好？”羽生哄着他问。

“回家干嘛啊？回家还要自己看孩子……羽生也不在家……”他说着说着情绪就低落了起来，整个人都蔫了，噘着嘴嘟囔着，看起来哪里像30岁的人，明明是3岁都不能再多了的样子。

“我在家，你看看我，我和你一起回家呀，你不是自己回去。”羽生听他那样讲心底酸酸的。

他知道自己一走就是大半年，让金博洋自己顾家确实是辛苦，只是不知道他还会这样撒娇地说自己不在家时候的艰辛，这让他的心仿佛被几只手又捏又搓，酸痛的不行。

这些话在他清醒的时候怕是永远都不会说。

一夜之间让他蜕变成长，从一个不谙世事的少年成长成为一个家庭的支柱，除此之外还要承担各种舆论压力和成绩的滑落，他除了咬牙撑着，没有其他选择。

直到现在，他也不曾和羽生说过苦和累。

思及此，羽生深吸了一口气，一边哄着他，一边把人带上了停在酒店门口等着拉客人的出租车。

上了车他牢牢地抱住金博洋，特别叮嘱师傅开车慢一些，担心车子走走停停让喝醉了的金博洋太难受。

“我们去哪啊？”金博洋伸出胳膊扒住羽生的衣服问到。

“我们回家。”他应着。

“哦……回家……”他点点头，好像懂了的模样。可片刻不到他又眯着朦胧的眼睛抬起头，超大声地问：“你要和我一起回家睡觉吗？”

这一句话问的气氛十分尴尬。

前面开车的司机似乎连呼吸都放轻了。

羽生感受到来自前排后视镜反射而来的目光，抬头瞥了一眼，对方又把目光收了回去，认真开车。

“嗯……”他只能哼一声以示安抚。

“哦……那你亲亲我……”说完就抓着羽生的衣服领子要亲一口。

这句话的话音刚落，前面的司机猛然一刹车，车子停下了。

羽生偏过头看了看，嗯，红灯。

停的貌似没毛病。

熬不过金博洋又软又绵的撒娇，再说送上门的水润唇舌不亲也太暴殄天物了，羽生低下头碰了碰撅起来索吻的双唇。

一触即分。

红灯变绿，羽生看着司机重新启动了车子，平稳地行驶在马路上。

“不够……”金博洋凑的更近，小声呢喃着：“还要……”

羽生被他这样不自觉的撩拨到浑身都有些麻酥酥的，好在理智还在线，万一真在出租车上搞出来点什么，他们俩怕不是要上新闻。

没有办法的羽生只好把他按在怀里，任凭他怎么折腾都不松手。

挣扎累了的小醉鬼终于将头枕在羽生的肩膀上不动了，闻着熟悉的味道，他紧紧地抱住身边的人，不舒服地向上蹭了蹭，鼻尖抵在他的颈侧。

终于安静了，羽生心底感叹着。

司机大概是听到后面没有什么动静了，才放下心来。车子开的又快又稳，没有再像刚刚那样的紧急刹车的情况。

就在羽生刚想松口气的的时候，颈边除了金博洋呼吸打到上面的气流外，他又感受到湿软的舌尖点在了自己那一块敏感的皮肉上。

羽生瞬间便挺直了腰背，全身的肌肉都紧绷起来。作恶的唇舌倒是没有一丁点自觉，顺着脖颈的纹路一点一点地向上爬着。

“吱——”司机的刹车来的太及时，羽生就在这时候将金博洋推开了一点点。他急匆匆地付过车费，架住金博洋的胳膊就把他从车里带了出来。

重新踩到地面的金博洋晃了晃身子才站稳，身后的出租车一脚油门踩下去飞快地就开出了他们的视野范围内，让羽生不禁笑着摇头。

大概司机师傅要重新建设一下心理吧。

羽生扶好金博洋，一步一步地搀着他向楼内走去。

身后相互依偎的影子被小区两旁的路灯拉的老长……


	8. 8.冷水澡

8.冷水澡

好不容易把小醉鬼带回家，羽生关门锁门的空挡，金博洋差点趴到地上来个一叩首，吓的羽生赶紧抱住他，连门锁没锁好都顾不上再看一眼。

醉了的金博洋就想是个放大版婴儿，粘人的紧。

羽生现在可知道苏苏那么爱粘着他也是有理由的，毕竟性格这种东西也有可能会遗传。单看金博洋现在这种状态就知道苏苏抱着他不撒手的小脾气像谁了。

金博洋趴在他怀里被他带着向卧室挪去，羽生刚刚让他坐在床上，他仰面就躺了下去，眯着一双眼睛盯着站在床边为他拿下背包忙碌着的人。

羽生向来也没什么照顾醉鬼的机会，这方面的经验几乎为零，只知道将他哄睡了，明天等酒劲消了也许就能好。

从不喝酒的羽生也不清楚喝醉之后五感迟钝究竟是怎样的感觉，他只觉得目前瘫软成一滩的金博洋软乎乎的，很可爱也很好玩。

如果羽生知道他接下来需要面对的事情，他肯定不会对喝多了的金博洋下这样的评判。

酒精果然能让人变成魔鬼，只不过喝多了的金博洋是另外一种意义上的魔鬼，羽生觉得叫他妖精还差不多。

不肯乖乖在床上躺好的金博洋在羽生扶起他脱掉外套的时候开始撒欢，这种撒欢仅表现于扒羽生的衣服。

都说喝醉了的人没有办法讲道理，羽生在尝试了各种方法后最终以失败告终。不管他怎么说，金博洋还是一遍又一遍地扑上来，揪着他的衬衫领子就要拽扣子。羽生想了想，为了保住自己的衣服，主动把扣子都解开了。

虽然他知道这样颇有耍流氓的意味，但是金博洋已经醉了，就算是他耍流氓，对方也不会计较的。

不过羽生的念头也只持续了片刻，随即就被真正耍流氓的人给钳制住了。

也不知道这个小醉鬼哪里来的力气，坐在床上张开双臂，就抱住了还跪在床上试图脱他T恤的羽生，一张依旧嫩白的小脸埋在他的胸前，在折腾出一层薄汗的皮肤上蹭来蹭去。

羽生哪受得了这样的撩拨，一股邪火直冲下腹，带着他之前在出租车上折腾出来的杂七杂八的想法，一时间真想不管不顾地把人就地正法。

可羽生见他醉的模样，一时间又心软到只想让他舒舒服服地睡一觉，于是又努力地把那些杂念压了下去。

“要洗澡……羽生……要洗澡……”金博洋蹭来蹭去的扒在他身上说什么都要起来去洗个澡，羽生根本就按不住，只好答应。

这种天气虽然不是太热，但是他刚从酒店里出来，身上也都是酒气，如果不好好洗个澡，估计明天起来就应该发酵。

羽生哄着他把衣服脱好就能去浴室，没想到这次倒是好用，金博洋乖乖地坐着让他脱掉身上的衣服，甚至在帮他脱下外裤的时候他还能抬起腿来主动配合，这让羽生摸不清他究竟是真醉还是假醉。

不过他也不能让金博洋就这么只穿着一条内裤光秃秃的坐在卧室里晾着，于是羽生一只手抓起他脱下来的衣服，另一只手圈住他的腰将他扶到浴室。将衣服放到门口的脏衣篓里，又把马桶盖放下了让金博洋乖乖的坐在上面，自己也把他扒了一半的衬衫脱下来放到一旁，然后为金博洋放热水。

废了九牛二虎之力羽生才将这个返璞归真的金三岁洗好澡伺候上床睡觉，他身上都要累出一身汗。

可说到底，他照顾一个能说能笑的醉鬼都这样费力，那么金博洋照顾两个小孩子又该多么艰辛？

可他从来不说。

也不会和羽生抱怨什么，偶尔和孩子生气了，也最多是冷下脸，发来视频让自己隔空教训他们几句。

想到这里，他又忍不住伸出手摸了摸他微皱的眉头。

即使是退役了，运动量变少了，也没有让金博洋的身材变得和其他中年人一样发福，反而在带着tc的男单比完国际赛后清减了不少。

他知道金博洋在咬牙坚持着什么。

TC的男单现在在国际赛上的成绩不是特别理想，虽然那几个小孩子以后什么情况没有人能预测的出来，但是目前在国际赛上却没什么能拿的出手的成绩，这应该是让金博洋最为头疼的事了吧？

反观自己的处境简直要比他好上太多。

他在现役时就没有太被日本冰协掌控，现在退役后就在bo叔那里，他更是少了很多从国家层次下来的压力。虽然偶尔还是要为比赛成绩头疼，但是更多的问题则是来自于选手本身。

刚睡着的金博洋大概因为身体内的酒精而依旧有些躁动。口中呢喃着热死了，手上毫不留情地掀了被子，露出白嫩的肚皮和一双修长的腿。

羽生忍不住吞了吞口水。

太犯规了。

白皙的肌肤在深色的床单上对比明显，随着他的翻身，背部紧实的线条又裸露在外，一对小巧的腰窝显现出来，让羽生总能想起那里盛满一些不可描述的东西时的美好景象。

羽生怕他着凉，想扯过一旁的被子将他盖好，可金博洋抱着被子不撒手，还伸出一条长腿骑在了被子上，末了腰腹挺动着，找寻舒服的姿势。

这些落在羽生的眼中更是别有一番意味。

之前他在出租车上的刻意撩拨让羽生用尽了自制力，将腾升而起的欲望压制下去。刚刚为他冲澡的时候自己也是怕喝多了的金博洋磕磕绊绊再出什么事情，一门心思只想扶好他洗好澡赶快出去，于是匆匆忙忙地就把人架出来了，完全没有心思去考虑那些有的没得。

可现在不同了。

床上躺着的那个人无意识地蹭着一双纤长白皙的小腿，落在羽生眼中充满诱惑力。

他喉结滚动着，却又因为对方的醉酒与沉睡不敢轻举妄动。

羽生伸出手来拉开他的胳膊，拽出他当做抱枕而压在身下的被子，手掌里是刚刚洗好的滑腻皮肉，让羽生忍不住摩挲着。

这边羽生想要将他的被子盖好，谁知道金博洋在这个时候翻身，直接将羽生带倒，趴在他睡衣被掀起大半几乎光裸的身上。

睡梦中的金博洋觉得有什么东西压上来了，重的让他忍不住推拒起来。

可醉了的人哪有什么章法，推着羽生的肩膀都不算，一双小手满胸膛的乱摸，让他只想把这个胡乱点火的人压住。

羽生抓住他的手腕按在枕头两侧，受不了地吻上他微张的红唇，灵巧的舌剐蹭着口腔里的蜜津，将身下人吻的只能摇头躲闪。

随着头胡乱扭动腰肢蹭着羽生的腰腹，他不知道金博洋究竟是真的醉了，还是故意挑逗他。这种不要命的勾引，如果不是他一直闭着眼睛睡着，羽生都怀疑醉了的是不是自己。

理智还在线的羽生强迫自己从金博洋的身上挪开，费力的样子仿佛在撕一对正反极相吸的磁铁。

他知道金博洋醉了，醉到现在不知道自己在做什么，他现在需要的是休息，而不是一场激烈的情爱。

以后还有的是时间和机会。

羽生想着。

等他清醒了，自己可是要连本带利的讨回来。

将他的手脚都摆好，拉起被子好好地给金博洋盖好，羽生关了灯转身离开回了浴室。

一场冷水澡是避免不了的。

羽生摇着头感慨万千。


	9. 9.初见回忆

9.初见回忆

金博洋在厨房叮叮当当地煮着晚餐，羽生这边哄着淘气的苏苏，那边还要盯着若若做作业，也是忙碌的很。

“ぉ父さん快来帮帮我！”若若喊到。

“嗯？”羽生听闻若若的叫喊抱起还在爬行垫上横扫千军的苏苏赶去了隔壁若若的房间。

“若若怎么啦？”羽生进门之后询问到。

“我们老师要我们今天做一篇手工作业，我现在不知道要做什么诶？爸爸说他做饭的时候叫我问你……”若若左手拿着彩纸，右手举着小剪刀，一脸为难的样子。

“额……若若可不可以告诉我，什么是手工作业？”小孩子的手工作业这种东西，可是把花样滑冰世界冠军给难住了。

“就是老师会给我们留一个题目，按照题目做出来明天交上去就行了。”若若放下剪刀一本正经地解释着。

“哦……是这样啊。”羽生点点头表示自己知道了。

“那ぉ父さん你会不会做？”若若仰头问他。

“今天若若的老师留了什么题目啊？”羽生反问到。

“老师说今天的题目是‘印象最深的事’。”若若回答到。

“印象最深的事？”羽生闻言皱着眉，一副费解的样子。

“看来ぉ父さん也是不懂的……唉……”若若摇头晃脑地叹气。

“这个我是真的不懂，还是等爸爸过来帮你弄好不好？”羽生只能把这个工作推给金博洋了。

“行吧……”若若扁扁嘴乖乖地把桌子上的东西收起来。

羽生瞧了瞧怪不好意思地挠挠头。

在自己家孩子的面前丢了面子，羽生可不是要囧一囧嘛。

好在金博洋这会把晚饭做好了，打开厨房门喊他们过来吃饭，这才解了羽生的窘境。

苏苏现在已经可以坐在儿童椅上和他们同桌吃饭了，金博洋给他的小碗里放入他可以吃的饭菜，推过儿童座椅放在桌子旁边，又把若若的高凳子摆好，这才掀开热腾腾的饭锅盛饭。

“你们刚刚说什么呢？”金博洋转身将盛完饭的饭碗放到饭桌上，见羽生左边抱着一个，右边牵着一个走过来随口问到。

“没什么……”羽生笑的很勉强。“就是若若要做手工，可是我搞不懂那是什么……”

“难得啊……”金博洋见他那个模样笑了笑，“还有能难倒羽生教练的事，要知道你们这个爹可是花滑史上无人能及的人呢。”

“ぉ父さん说了，这个他不会。”若若蹭蹭蹭地爬到自己的高凳子上坐好，抬头对落座的金博洋说到。

“他不会你就教教他呗，我们若若不是会吗？”金博洋伸出筷子夹了一块鱼肚子上的肉，挑出大刺，放到若若面前的碗里。

“可是今天的题目我也不会啊。”若若小嘴一撅，好像很不满意老师今天留给他的题目。

“哦？今天又是什么难题啊？”金博洋停下手中的筷子问到。

“印象最深的事！”若若清脆的答到。

金博洋听闻看了看坐在对面的羽生，随后开口说到：“还真是个很让人一言难尽的题，没事，等会我忙完了给你瞅瞅，吃饭吧。”

若若点点头，大口大口地吃起来。

金博洋见她吃的开心，眼睛笑的弯弯的。

手上筷子里夹起来的另一块鱼肉顺手就放进了羽生的碗里，低下头开始吃饭。

羽生抿着嘴盯着他，笑嘻嘻的。

晚饭吃完，金博洋出去带孩子，厨房就留给羽生打扫了。这是他们默认的分工，金博洋表示对这样的安排还算满意。

等羽生收拾干净厨房回到卧室的时候，金博洋已经在帮若若做手工作业了。

不一会，一副剪纸画就出现在他们的眼中，那上面是一个穿着冰鞋的黑色剪影在做Hydro，羽生看的出来，那应该是星降。

“咦？这是ぉ父さん！”若若看到金博洋拿起画纸吹了吹上面的胶水，那画里的人分明就是坐在一旁逗苏苏的羽生。

“是啊，是你ぉ父さん。”金博洋点点头。

“啊……给我……papa……”着急抢羽生手里玩具的苏苏急得直喊。

“你说你都多大了，还逗孩子。”金博洋瞥了那个比自己还要大三岁的人像个小孩子一样和自己儿子抢玩具。

羽生笑着把惹急了的苏苏抱在怀里颠来颠去，算是哄他了。

晚上，哄睡了两个娃的金博洋到柜子里拿出来一张照片递给羽生。

羽生随手接过，看见照片里的人忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“这是……COC？”羽生疑惑着。

照片里的人都太过稚嫩，让他忍不住回忆着当时的情景，但是因为年代确实久远，即便羽生记性再好，也很难想起那个时候是一个什么样的情形。

更何况，那会儿的金博洋还只是个孩子。

“是啊，11年的COC，那会我在后台遇到你了，于是就有了这张合照。”金博洋躺回床上说到。

“那时候的天天真可爱。”羽生不住地打量着照片里的那个小奶团子，真是太可爱了。

“你那会也比现在嫩，谁能想到现在一笑就是一脸褶子，整个就是一褶子精。”金博洋也不甘示弱，言语犀利着呢。

“天天这是嫌我老了？”羽生偏过头看他，眉毛直挑。

金博洋一看他这个表情，自然是知道对方介意自己刚刚的话了，也只好改口：“谁说的？不都说男人四十一枝花，你现在才三十多，明明是支花骨朵。”

“哼……”羽生很显然不满足他这样的解释。

“咋？这么说都不行？那你把照片还我。”金博洋伸出手就要抢照片。

可羽生迅速地将照片拿远到身体的另一侧，说什么也不让金博洋抢到。

“不还，好不容易天天和我聊聊以前我根本没有印象的事情，我不能这么容易就把照片还给你。”羽生垂下手臂，照片就顺着他的姿势到了床下，金博洋确实是抓不到。

“你不是嫌我说的不好听吗？”金博洋撑起上半身问到。

“那要看你说什么了。”羽生仰着头说。

“行吧，你说说，你想听点啥。”金博洋放下胳膊又栽回去。

“就说这张照片吧，那会我是不太记得了。”羽生把胳膊举起来，晃了晃手上的照片。

“哦，这张啊，11年的COC，就是上海，场馆和14年……嗯……是同一个。”想到14年发生过什么，金博洋也顿了顿。

羽生用空着的那只手拉起不远处金博洋的那只，放在掌心里揉着，表示那些事已经过去了，让他继续说下去。

“那会我还在青年组，这么大的国际赛事我们冰协肯定会安排我们去帮忙，那个时候我还可以做冰童，还能做表演嘉宾，所以就去了。”金博洋回忆着。

“然后呢？”羽生又问。

“然后就是见到你了呀，你来比赛嘛，所以就要了合照。”金博洋眯起眼睛想了想：“这是我们的第一张合影，算下来，也十几年了。”

时间如白驹过隙，匆匆忙忙的，数十年的光阴就在这平滑的冰面上一道道消磨，现在的他们早已不是当年那个稚嫩的孩童了。

“是啊，第一张，可是我却想不起来了。”羽生看着照片里两张青涩的面孔，也忍不住感慨万千。

“那你想的起来是什么时间对我有印象的吗，你记忆里的？”金博洋问到。

“我记忆中的？”羽生重复着。

“嗯，是，你别说是15年的NHK。”金博洋突然想到这么个时间。

“好像真的是诶？”羽生回忆起来。“就是你第一次在我在的赛场上完成勾手四周接后外点冰三周的时候，那会我听到你得了95分，知道你没有失误，觉得非常好，简直太棒了。”

想起当时的心情，羽生也觉得不可思议。

有天赋的人那样多，不说随之而来的陈巍和周知方等人，就连和他同属一国的宇野昌磨都很难激起他这样激动的心情。

所以到底还是缘分。

“你等下可不要再说‘整个人都燃起来了’的话了，你那会采访的时候也不说好好管理管理你的表情，后来我看到视频的时候，很难把冰上那个仙气飘飘的你和视频里那个看起来已经笑裂了的人联系到一起。你说你的反差也太大了吧。”金博洋看着他说到。

“冰上的情绪当然和日常生活不一样了。”羽生毫不在意金博洋对他的“差评”。

“是，日常生活皮的要死。”金博洋哼一声。

“哪有？”羽生反驳。

“是谁训练Y字扳腿的时候，自己的腿抬起来扳好之后，还推人家没站稳的菜籽？”金博洋翻了个白眼，对羽生的黑历史简直了如指掌。

“咦？还有这事？”羽生快速地眨眼，思考着。

“我看你是皮多了，忘了。”金博洋抽回被羽生握在手掌心的手。

“哪有？天天不也是一样吗？又要和金杨君玩螺旋线，还要和米沙跳双人。”说起这个，羽生可是醋的很。

“我那会还说要米莎和咱俩滑三人呢！再说了，这都陈年老醋了，你还吃？这酸味，啧啧啧。”金博洋咋舌。

“怎么不吃？天天玩起来也从来都不管我，以前也不主动和我一起玩，哪次都是我去找你。”羽生嘴一撇，也像小孩子一样抱怨起当年两人少有的一同比赛的时光。

“你那么多迷妹，谁敢啊？而且摄像机无孔不入，谁知道哪里就能拍到，我可不敢和你‘过分亲密’。”金博洋实话实说。

“所以就不和我玩……”羽生很丧，也很酸。

“哎呀，都过去多少年了，怎么还提这个，照片还我，我收起来，赶紧睡觉。要不是今天若若的手工作业让我想起来那么多，你以为我能给你看这张照片啊，别想了，这都是我的珍藏。”金博洋说着就要伸手抢羽生手里的照片。

可羽生还是逗着他不给。

金博洋没办法只好撑起身子爬到羽生的身上去拿，两个人纠纠缠缠，一来二去的，味道就变了。

急促呼吸起伏的胸膛交叠着，羽生的手臂用力地圈住趴在他身上精瘦的腰肢，一双眼牢牢地盯着面前的人，四目交缠间，彼此的呼吸都是无尽的暧昧。

金博洋忘了挣扎，他的眼中都是爱人的眉眼轮廓，和多年以前自己倾慕的俊郎少年并无差别，是他心心念念的那个人的样子，一时间，他有些呆愣。

当他回过神来的时候，发现自己已经轻轻吻上了他微翘的唇瓣，不过仅这一刻，羽生就反守为攻，将送上门的甘甜柔软纳入口中，带走身前爱人的全部神智。

手中的照片失去了抓力咚地一声坠落到地板上，可床上纠缠的人早就听不到任何声音。

他们的世界里，只有挚爱的彼此。


	10. 10.你的手还是那么冷

10.你的手还是那么冷

七月。

刚飞回多伦多工作不久的羽生安排好徒弟未来半个月的短期训练计划之后，又跑去和bo叔告了假。理由很正当而且很充分——若若要参加全国比赛，作为父亲他必须要帮孩子打磨节目，就算不能帮她取得好成绩，至少也要在场边陪着她。

bo叔摸了摸头顶几乎不复存在的头发，重重地叹了口气。

手一挥，准了。

他又能有什么办法。

现在是休赛季，他总不能拿绳子把羽生栓在tcc。更何况他那徒弟很有上进心，羽生安排什么都能按时完成，认真又刻苦，根本挑不出来半点毛病，他又怎么能以选手的问题留下羽生？就算他不天天盯着，那孩子也不会偷懒耍滑。更何况这会刚编完舞不久，还在熟悉步法的阶段，跳跃也不用他太操心，也难怪羽生这会敢请假。

其实bo叔对羽生也是很纵容的，毕竟他对他和金博洋之间感情的发展过程十分清楚。关于他们两个之间的相处状态，将心比心，bo叔还是很理解他们现在面临的各种问题，同时也很同情金博洋除了要带两个孩子之外，还要带羽生这个大龄儿童。

至于假期这种事，也就是调整一下的问题，毕竟羽生的理由正当的让人真的挑不出毛病。

陪孩子比赛这种事，怎么他也不能拦着，不是吗？

羽生得了假期愉快地买好机票，又在金博洋起床后和他说清楚时间，两天后到家。

视频那端的一对小娃娃知道羽生要回来开心的直鼓掌，金博洋见他们两个小没良心的样子忍不住酸着说了一句。

“还好教练费赚的够多，要不都不够你天天捐给航空公司的。”

羽生听他这么说也不禁地笑了，知道他是和两个孩子赌气，也只好顺着他。

“所以我没钱了，需要回家让天天养我。”

若若表示自己还是把弟弟的耳朵捂好吧，防止这个两岁的小娃娃被他们荼毒带坏！

金博洋瞪了他一眼，让他小心说话。

羽生这才和若若说，是打算回来陪她比赛的。

等到羽生正儿八经的回家后，若若才知道上了冰之后的ぉ父さん就不就是她那个和蔼可亲的ぉ父さん了。

羽生教练在冰上气场全开的时候，自家女儿都受不了，差点坐在冰上哭着要爸爸。

这么多年，羽生的每一场比赛成绩都是通过自己无数次磨炼之后获得的，从小到大他在这片纯白的冰场上撒下的泪水与汗水是常人不能够想象的出来的。

若若这次面临的是全国比赛，孩子虽然小，但是也知道压力，更知道如果自己表现的不好，会有多少人说她的父亲。

也许没有多少人知道她和羽生的关系，但是她是金博洋的女儿，则是国内不少关注花样滑冰这项运动的人都知晓的。

所以她也很努力。

只不过这次上了冰的羽生和往日不太一样。

以前每次羽生带若若来冰场训练的时候他都很少会参与教练对孩子的指导，毕竟他也是做教练的，知道什么该说什么不该说。

在训练中，羽生向来只是在冰上滑来滑去，一方面看若若练习的情况，另一方面也在保护她的安全。

偶尔在她做不好某个步法或者动作的时候，羽生则会亲自给她示范一下，可算是一个尽职尽责的助教。

不过等到他们自己找冰场上冰练习的时候，羽生往往就会指点的更多。

他也是这样一路走过来的，当然也知道表演不只是一个动作的完成，而且通过肢体的每一次舒展，肌肉的每一次收缩，将情绪充分地表达。

可是若若确实年纪太小，她还感悟不到编排出来的节目需要表达出怎样的感觉，这确实是需要时间和悟性，强求不得。

这些羽生都很清楚，可他这大概是他的职业病吧，当他认认真真地研究一套节目的时候，那种精益求精的态度，让这个六岁的小娃娃有些吃不消。

可是以前一起来冰场的时候，羽生都只是拉着若若在玩。

也许是继承了金博洋骨子里想跳双人的性子，若若对双人的抛跳和螺旋线非常感兴趣。每当金博洋不看着他们的时候，羽生经常会把她抛起来，虽然不是正儿八经的抛跳，但是却哄的若若很开心。

只不过这次回来的ぉ父さん则变身成了大魔鬼，每天都在帮她打磨节目，不可以有丝毫的松懈，就连每次上冰都会拉着她热身的动作也不再陪她做了，这让若若觉得很不适应。

羽生陪她在冰场上待了快一个小时，若若的节目也合了两遍音乐，羽生一直在她身边纠正她的动作，修改一些细节问题，有的时候蹲在冰上就是十几分钟。

若若练的好了，羽生会在一旁鼓掌，如果哪个动作做的不好，他也会一直鼓励她，然后为她示范动作。有时候无聊了，羽生也会蹲在冰上抠着冰洞，然后守在旁边，尽量不让若若靠近，避开隐患。

金博洋赶过来接他们的时候，羽生正在往脚边的冰洞里塞冰碴。

若若见到金博洋过来，激动地滑向挡板。她觉得她还是喜欢上了冰陪着她还会笑的直露小虎牙的爸爸，不喜欢全程一脸严肃点出她各种毛病的ぉ父さん。虽然她知道那是为了她好，为了自己可以表现的更加完美，但是训起人来的ぉ父さん真的很让人敬畏。

还是傻爸爸好，傻笑也好看。

金博洋看着冰场上向他扑过来的一大一小，深深怀疑自己把女儿交给羽生的决定是不是对的。

当然，他不质疑羽生作为教练教导学生的能力，他只是觉得以羽生对这两个孩子的宠爱程度， 他能不能狠下心来训她，才是最需要考虑的问题。

“若若完整的滑一遍节目吧，爸爸要看看你ぉ父さん有没有好好教你。”他笑着说，还看了一眼身边在冰场中靠着挡板的羽生。

“ぉ父さん才没有偷懒，他可严肃了！”若若抓到机会告状。

“严肃还不是为你好，想不想要好成绩啦？严师出高徒，你ぉ父さん如果不好好教你，我回去打他屁股。”金博洋说到。

“也不知道是谁被谁打屁股……”若若滑远了嘟囔着，她又不是没在夜里听到过他们的屋子里传出来爸爸的哭声，半夜都喊疼，不是被ぉ父さん打屁股还能是干嘛？一定是爸爸贪玩不乖了。

现在还说要打ぉ父さん，也就是说说罢了。

他们可不知道若若小鸟脑袋里想着什么，如果知道自己夜里的特殊“运动”曾经被女儿抓过正着，怕不是要羞愤而死。

羽生笑眯眯地看着冰场外的金博洋。

“你瞅啥？”金博洋被他看的有些不太自然。

“没什么，想知道天天回去准备怎么打我的屁股。”羽生笑的意味深长。

“诶？你还起劲儿了？”金博洋只能又瞪他一眼，可那眉眼里不是愤怒，倒是打情骂俏的嗔怨与羞涩。

“好好好，不说了，上来坐？”羽生拍了拍挡板。

金博洋原地干拔，手都没撑就直接跳到了挡板上，他没换鞋，就把腿垂在挡板外，侧身坐着。

羽生点点头，不愧是天天，跳跃能力真的是少有人能及。

金博洋拍了拍身侧，“你也上来？”

羽生手一撑，刀齿点冰也坐到了挡板上。

撑在挡板上的手按到金博洋的，凉的他一哆嗦。

“你这手怎么这么冷啊？今天没戴手套？你看你，一不盯着你，你就丢三落四的。”金博洋抓起他放在挡板上的手拢在自己手心里搓着。

羽生从小身体就不好这是众所周知的，很多比赛用的考斯滕也都会带手套，这样设计除了是为了服装的连贯美观，另外也是为了在冰面上做各种动作的时候保护手指。而对羽生来说，也是因为他的手经常冰冰凉的，所以才会戴上手套保暖。

“爸爸！你到底要不要看我？”若若摆好姿势准备合乐，结果却发现两个傻爸爸坐在挡板上手牵手说话，谁也没看她一眼，也谁都不给她放音乐。

还说什么要看她表演的话，明明是过来谈恋爱来了，哼！

“看看看！”金博洋转过头应声说到。

“快快快，放音乐，一会儿你闺女又该生气了。”金博洋用手肘戳了戳羽生，示意他赶快放音乐安抚一下冰上这个惹不得的小公主。

欢快的音乐声响起，若若随着旋律展开手臂，脚下开始滑行起来，简单的衔接，颇有难度的跳跃她都完成的不错。

金博洋看着冰场上翩翩起舞的身影，也不得不感叹起来。曾经不足月就早产的若若，他无数次的怀疑自己能否将她养活。从小到大她走过多少次的鬼门关金博洋已经不太能记得了，不过他仍然能想起，在他觉得自己坚持不下来而痛哭的时候，有一只温暖的小手一直在帮他擦干泪水。

是他的小棉袄了。

以后也是羽生的。

他执起羽生那只被他搓暖一点点的手放到自己的脖子上——就如同当年羽生还未同他和好那会儿摔在冰上一样，他用自己最恒温的地方，为对方暖手。

羽生知道自己的手凉，也不愿让金博洋受这种罪，只好抽出手，摸了摸他的侧脸，开口哄着：“我没事了，手暖了，下次我会记得戴手套的。”

“下次不戴我也不给你暖，反正谁冷谁知道，哼！”金博洋转过头面对着冰场，美其名曰看孩子表演，就是不看一旁的羽生。

羽生笑了笑，也没拆穿他的心口不一。

这么多年了，没有人能比他更了解金博洋的心软和善良，也正是因为如此，他才能收获到那么多的爱意与祝福。

冰场角落里的若若正在旋转着，定点和姿态都比之前好了不少，金博洋点点头，表示对羽生教练近期的辅导成果很满意。

若若随着终止音乐声定在了最后的结束动作上，金博洋坐在挡板上鼓掌。

他不得不承认，经过羽生的打磨，若若的表现力和动作姿态都有了很大的进步。

若若喘着粗气滑过来，年纪不大的她体力也没有那么好，步法虽然简单，但是她的跳跃都是一流的，相比之下还是吃力一些。

“若若的跳跃真的很棒，ぉ父さん在若若这个年纪的时候，可是没有这么厉害呢。”羽生跳下挡板把孩子抱起来说到。

“也不看这是谁的孩子。”金博洋笑着说，“我们若若可是年龄最小就跳过四周跳的天才。”

“啊？”

“啊？”

冰上一大一小两个人面面相觑，都是费解的表情。

若若什么时候跳过四周啊？

“哎呀，你们两个真是的，在我还不知道她在我肚子里的时候我还跳过4lz呢。”金博洋解释到。

“哦……”

“哦……”

“你们父女这是什么表情？还不收拾收拾放松一下，回去接苏苏，然后回家！”金博洋说着就从外侧跳下挡板，抬腿就要走。

“诶！等等！”羽生急忙喊住他。

“哎呀，我不走，我去给你们俩收东西，看你们一惊一乍的。”金博洋吐槽着。

身后的父女俩，笑弯了眼。

至于若若的比赛啊？

作为金博洋的女儿以高难度的跳跃和优美的滑行获得了儿童组的冠军，比他爹当年的跳跃能力还要惊人。

当然这不是最大的新闻，因为有不少人在儿童组比赛的场边捕捉到了此刻应该在多伦多做教练的羽生结弦，更令人觉得诧异的是，他居然出现在了内场，也就是工作人员的位置上。

一时间，国内国外的各种社交平台上同时出现了两个热门话题。

一是分析羽生结弦出现在中国举办的全国花滑比赛场边的原因。

另一个则是第N+1场拍羽生结弦一塌糊涂大赛。


	11. 11.Follow me/惊喜

11.Follow me/惊喜

又是一年大奖赛总决赛。

27年的GPF经过国家的争取，定在了重庆这座山城。

以往有过不少举办分站赛的经验，重庆的基础设施建设的也非常不错。加之这个城市独有的魅力，让国际滑联将这次总决赛的举办地点确定在重庆。

为此，国家队参赛的运动员，凭借地域优势也在重庆的冰场开展过一段时间的适应性集训。

金博洋带的男单顾舒逸在这个赛季很争气地在coc和nhk这两个分站赛上取得了好名次，顺利地进入了总决赛。而羽生的徒弟千叶岚川则在cor和nhk两站上分别获得了金牌，以30分的最高积分毫无疑问地提前锁定了名额。

顾舒逸倒是很淡定，NHK上输给千叶选手取得第二名的他表示这是在意料之内的事，毕竟对方在各种四周跳上完成的非常棒，整体的节目表演也十分连贯完整，他输得心服口服。

金博洋赛后也给他分析了不少，从表演情绪到跳跃姿态，都有一一为他纠正，不过他隐隐约约的感觉到，这其中有些点评并不是他习惯的、金教练的风格，反而多了一些其他味道。

他当然知道这其中的不同是因为什么，单看他不去参加晚宴就知道。

NHK结束之后，作为顾舒逸的主教练，金博洋并未出席晚宴，至于原因，官方的说法是金教练有些感冒，身体不太舒服所以去休息了。可这只是官方的，顾舒逸当然知道他不出现的原因——因为千叶选手的羽生教练也失踪了。

千叶选手的官方说辞是羽生教练难得回到日本，而且两天之后他们就要启程返回多伦多，所以他赶时间回去见见父母，更何况他希望大家的关注点在现役选手的身上，因此今天的晚宴就不出席了，请大家不要怪罪。

其实退役后的羽生结弦确实是鲜少暴露在媒体面前，大型的聚会参加的也不是特别多。一到休赛季就彻底失踪，就连曾经现役的时候有人在多伦多偶遇他和由美妈妈买菜的情况，都再也没有出现过。

至于金博洋，顾舒逸早就看见他换好衣服，偷偷地溜出酒店房间离开了。他到底会去哪里，其他人不知道，他可是心知肚明。

包括后来教练帮他复盘的时候说的一些话，怕不都是是他宿命对手的教练讲的。

确实，NHK的比赛结束后，羽生带着金博洋匆匆忙忙赶回了羽生家探望他的父母。

一切都比较巧合。

上个赛季顾舒逸的状态不是特别好，崩的比较惨。即便是后半个赛季稳住了，冬奥第五名的成绩让他没办法突破金博洋创造下的男单历史，而他在世锦赛上也不过取得了第四名的成绩，与领奖台还是有一步之遥。

千叶岚川虽然痛失冬奥金牌，但在一个月之后他打了一个漂亮的翻身仗——获得了世锦赛的金牌。

按照选站规则，千叶选手在和羽生结弦商量过后选择了cor和nhk。选择日本更多是顾及jsf的面子，本国的冰迷一是希望看到羽生的接班人在本土上取得好成绩，另外也希望能看到退役多年的羽生结弦——虽然他不会出现在冰面上，但是他超高的人气依旧是jsf的一大卖点。

况且，人人都希望千叶能和羽生一样，成为花样滑冰运动里的英雄人物。毕竟羽生是他们历史上的绝对王者。

新的赛季，每一名参赛选手都卯足了劲儿，准备在新的赛季取得好的成绩，羽生和金博洋的两个徒弟自然也不例外。当最后一站分站赛的成绩出来时，进入大奖赛的名单就已经确定了。

有人欣喜有人失望，毕竟全世界只有六名选手可以参加决赛，其他没有办法进入gpf的，只能准备其他的b级赛，或者是第二年的锦标赛了。

羽生在千叶比完NHK之后就在准备回中国的事了——两站金牌如果还进不去决赛，那绝对是不可能的。

不过这次他要带着徒弟一起回去参赛，所以不能先回北京和金博洋他们团聚。

但好就好在这次天天也会带舒逸选手参加比赛，他们可以在重庆碰面。唯一一点是不能带若若和苏苏过去一家团聚，视频电话另外一端的两个孩子表示他们也想羽生，但是好可惜。

订机票的事原本不需要羽生去操心，可是这次不太一样，因此便过问了几次。最后得知机票是耗时最短的那趟，并且只在广州有2个小时的转机时间，羽生重重地叹了口气。

他本以为可以在北京中转，时间长的话他也可以回去见见孩子，可现在在广州中转，他的想法自然而然就被扼杀了。

羽生带着千叶一行人于北京时间12月6日上午10点到达的重庆江北国际机场，冰协安排好的接机工作人员和各大媒体的记者也纷纷到位，第一时间发布了他们一行人抵达重庆的新闻。

相比之下金博洋他们到的更早。

虽然是9号才是正式比赛的时间，金博洋带着顾舒逸在5号下午就到了重庆，还是悄悄去的。

重庆这个城市他们熟门熟路的，本就不需要什么人接待他们，只不过到了之后协会安排了一辆车来帮他们拉行李。

双人到的其实比他们还要早——双人集训队在半个月前就已经在重庆驻扎了。

来接金博洋的是金杨。

“怎敢劳烦金教练大驾来接我们，大恩大德无以为报，只好……”金博洋见金杨很开心，坐上车后开始皮了起来。

“不用以身相许。”金杨打断他，“只要金教练以后少给我出难题就行，我可不想被某个大魔王记恨。”

羽生不在家的时候，金杨也没少帮他的忙，有的时候忙是帮完了，这过程的纠结和费劲，可不是一句两句话能说明白的。

“哪能呢？我感激不尽！感恩戴德！下辈子当牛做马报答你！”金博洋当真是有求于他，这滑稽的模样让坐在后座的顾舒逸噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“小逸啊，你看看你教练，一天天也没个正经，你可千万别学他。”金杨一本正经地叮嘱着。

“这不是日子特殊情况特殊嘛，您就别和教练计较了。”顾舒逸不愧是金博洋的好徒弟，就是向着他说话。

“行行行，你们师徒俩啊……不说了。”金杨选择闭嘴。

“哎呀，江哥！你看看要不是你们双人早半个月来，我不是也没机会嘛，这次先记着，算是我欠你个人情好吧？”金博洋就差抱着金杨大腿撒娇哭嚎了。

“你欠我的人情那么多，谁知道你有空还的是哪一笔？算了吧，就当我做慈善了。”金杨撇撇嘴，“你要的东西都在后面，地方给你找好了，到时候自己开车去布置，我不露面啊，狗粮什么的我可不想吃。”

“谢江哥大恩！”金博洋和叩谢之间就差个动作。

顾舒逸知道明天羽生教练会带着千叶选手抵达重庆，而每年的12月7号，对于自己的教练来说，是个特别的日子。

去年他崩的太狠，没有机会参加GPF，整个后期的训练也不是特别的紧张，所以12月初的时候金教练就请了一星期的假，整个人都失踪了。

其实别人不知道，他可是很清楚，金教练办了签证飞去了多伦多，只为了能赶上7号为羽生结弦庆祝生日。

去年千叶选手以积分第五的名次进入了总决赛，羽生教练只能留在多伦多陪他准备一个星期后的比赛，没有时间回来，所以金教练才要请假飞过去。而今年刚好比赛周撞到羽生教练的生日，金教练怎么能不提前准备。

这些也不是他需要过问的，所以他尽量不吭声。

“不是……江哥，我总不能这边提溜着东西那边去找他吧？你总得帮我看着点啊。”金博洋突然想起来自己到时候需要去接羽生的事，人不能分身，他是做不到走了之后这些东西一定会保持原样啊。

“这个问题……”金杨摸了摸下巴。“要不我喊桶总过来？”

“别了！以老铁那性格她能给我砸了，你让她等人？”金博洋深知隋文静风风火火的性格，她可不适合在那等着他回去。

“江哥……求你了，你送佛送到西嘛……”金博洋求他。

“啧……行吧行吧，说好啊，我就等你半个小时，超过半小时我管你这儿是有猫还是有狗呢。”金杨被他磨的实在是没办法，只好答应。

“谢江哥！”金博洋眯着眼，笑出了小虎牙。

羽生6号中午下了飞机就给金博洋发了短信，金博洋接到消息之后只是应了一声，没多说什么。

到了酒店，羽生住进被安排好的房间后，将门牌号发给了金博洋。

等了几分钟也没有回信，羽生将行李放好，刚刚略微收拾了一下，就听到了敲门声。

“稍等。”羽生放下手中的充电器，穿上带过来的棉质噗桑拖鞋，踏踏踏地走到门前开门。

一个人影“咻——”的一下推开门便挤了进来，直接扑到羽生怀里。

这个钻进来的人不是金博洋还能是谁。

羽生牢牢地回抱住他，回手关上门落锁，这才放下心地亲了亲对方依旧白皙滑嫩的脸颊。

“累不累？”金博洋声音闷在羽生的胸膛间。

“还好，知道落地了就能见你了，还有什么累的？”羽生抱着他一下下地顺着背。

“油嘴滑舌。”

“苏苏和若若还好吗？”羽生问到。

“我爸妈带呢，你放心吧，刚才我还打了电话问了问情况，都挺好的，前天你上飞机前不是刚在视频里见过，他们乖着呢。”金博洋把头抵在他肩膀上蹭了蹭。

“嗯，那就好。我这次带选手过来比赛也没机会回去一趟，这边比完之后第二天就走，全日我还要带千叶回去比的，这样一折腾，一月份才能回北京待几天。”羽生边吻着他发顶边说到。

“知道你忙……”金博洋从他怀里挣脱开，拉着他的手向里面走去。

GPF的选手不多，每个教练和参赛选手都是独立的豪华大床房，彼此之间互不影响。

“羽生教练在这儿还习惯吗？有没有觉得哪里不合适需要调换的？”金博洋倒是公事公办的样子问到。

“别的都好，就是晚上的时候缺个金教练。”羽生憋着笑说着。

金博洋见他那一脸狐狸样不用问也知道他打的是什么算盘。

“我在羽生教练隔壁，有事可以敲墙。”金博洋说到。

“啊？”羽生很惊讶。

“这是中国啊。”金博洋理所应当地说到。

是啊，这是在金博洋的地盘，在教练区安排两个人的房间挨着并不难。

“那天天晚上过来吗？”羽生笑着问。

“你就老老实实的休息吧，坐一天飞机不累啊？”金博洋面颊微红，用手指点着他的胸口。

“我又没说什么，就问你来不来，天天自己想多了还要怪我……”羽生一脸委屈，但眼角眉梢都是笑意。

“哦？我想多了啊，盖棉被纯聊天也不来，你天总出场费太高，一般是不……唔……”羽生圈住他的腰，顺势带到面前便封住了他喋喋不休的唇。

直到他要喘不过气来的时候，才放过已经被他纠缠许久的唇舌。

金博洋红着脸，害羞地拍了羽生肩膀一巴掌。

“我回去了，你休息吧，有事儿明天再说。”金博洋说完就要溜。

“真不来吗？”羽生跟上一步问到。

“不来！刚下飞机你不怕累着自己啊？走了，不用送。”说完打开门锁就溜出去了。

羽生靠在墙边笑着目送他回房间。

7号是羽生的生日，这件事很多人都知道，包括冰协这边。

赛前有配套的训练冰场和热身场地，7号一整天都由选手和教练自行安排行程，或是休息，或是放松。

下午的时候，羽生就被不少守在酒店前的粉丝给围堵了。不过大多都是为了给他送生日礼物和祝福的，保安们就没太过分驱赶，最后还是羽生出来见了他们一面才把人打发了。不过收到的礼物却是由三个保安帮忙搬到房间里的。

那会儿的金博洋不在酒店。

12月的重庆不太冷，就和10月份的哈尔滨差不多，金博洋穿着薄羽绒服开始忙碌了起来。

金杨帮他选的公园还算是比较近，开车也就是十分钟。其实他也没什么太多好准备的东西，只不过今年在中国，至少比其他国家更方便些。

7点，金博洋敲来了羽生的房门。

晚饭的时候协会给羽生送了个蛋糕为他庆生，在酒店的各国选手和教练以及工作人员纷纷为他送上祝福，就连金博洋的徒弟，中国的小男单顾舒逸也在现场，可他就是没有找到金博洋。

虽然有点失落，但是他却没有表现出来。

等到6点多的时候，金博洋给他打了个电话，说等下过来找他，让他换好衣服，要带他出门，羽生这才心情好了些。

金博洋准时敲开了羽生的门，谁知道他拉过门口站着的人，直接咚倒关起来的门板上，不由分说地吻了上去。金博洋也由着他胡来，感觉到唇瓣仿佛要被他吞进肚子里一般，最后受不了地嘤咛一声，两个人才分开。

“等一下！我带你去个地方。”金博洋伸出手指抵上他又要压过来的唇。

羽生张开嘴轻咬上那只手指，表达着自己今天的不满。

“别闹，有什么等回来再说。”

“跟我来。”

金博洋说到。

羽生乖乖地跟在他身后，坐上车离开酒店。

“哎呀，你别盯着我啊，这车是我让江哥帮我借的。我知道今天下午协会那边会给你过生日，但是外人那么多，我在也不方便，所以就没过去，这不是打算晚上和你好好地庆祝一下吗？你就别生气了啊。”金博洋哄着羽生。

“我还以为天天忘了呢。”羽生小孩子一样撇嘴。

“怎么可能忘啊，这么大个事，谁敢忘啊？再说了，酒店楼下堵的都是你的粉丝，看他们那个架势，我就是忘了也能想起来。”金博洋说到。

“到了！下车。”金博洋把车停好后提醒着。

羽生闻言下车。

这是一个还算是空旷的停车场，前方都是一片黑暗，能看的清的也不过是个小山包一样的地方。

“走吧，我们上去，小心脚下。”金博洋说着拿过手机，点了几下屏幕，然后打开手机上的手电筒，照着两个人脚下的路。

“我们这是去哪？”羽生疑惑。

“好地方，跟着我就行。”说着，金博洋牵起他的手走在前面。

羽生笑了，“那天天可要牵牢我啊，不要把我丢了。”

“不会，一辈子都不会。”金博洋顿了顿，抓紧了羽生的手，和他十指相扣。

爬到顶端的羽生才知道金博洋带他来的目的。

在这里可以看到大半城市的缤纷夜景，万家灯火，点点星光，到处都是一派祥和的景象。

羽生向前走了两步看着不远处的灯光，觉得此处的静谧是另外一种温馨。

“羽生！”金博洋喊他。

羽生闻声转过身，满脸惊讶地看着他。

金博洋的手上是两根点燃的仙女棒，另一只手托着一个小小的噗桑蛋糕。

仙女棒火光下，金博洋笑出了可爱的小虎牙，一步步地向他走来。

他说。

“生日快乐，亲爱的。”

仙女棒的火焰如星光点点，却转瞬即逝。两个人之间又重归黑暗，但却不妨碍他们在这夜空下凝视彼此。

“许个愿吧。”金博洋把手上燃尽的烟火丢向身后，提醒着他。

羽生郑重地许下生日愿望，然后接过金博洋递来的生日蛋糕，拉起他的手，轻吻着冰凉的指尖。

“谢谢天天。”羽生认真的说到。

“谢我干什么，今年难得能在一起给你过生日，只想给你点不一样的。你知道的，国内是放不了烟花，所以只能搞到这个。”金博洋指指仙女棒。

“你来，尝尝你手上的蛋糕，我下午亲手做的，虽然这个噗丑了点，但是总要吃到肚子里，无所谓了。”金博洋絮絮叨叨的说着，拉着羽生像一旁靠近，那边他铺了一块布，还能坐会。

虽然说大晚上的搞的这么像露营有点不太好，但是在这边一切从简，他也没办法，就是这块地方还是金杨帮忙考察了十几天才找到的。

金博洋在一旁一根接着一根放着仙女棒，羽生拿着刀叉切开这块手掌大小的噗桑蛋糕，叉起一块送到金博洋嘴边。

两个人很快地就解决掉了这块口味还不错的噗桑，在仙女棒燃尽的时候，羽生叼起唯一一颗红草莓，喂进了金博洋的嘴里，两个人交换了一个草莓味的深吻。

收拾好垃圾带下小山坡丢进垃圾箱，两个人钻进车里暖着被风吹凉的手指，面对面笑的无比开心。

也不知是谁先凑过来的，金博洋在羽生的眼底只见得到深情与专注。如果最后不是金博洋突然想到这辆车是他找金杨借的，他可不敢保证自己和羽生会在车上搞出来什么。

腾出手撩拨一把羽生的大腿，明显感受到藏在运动裤下不安分的那处，金博洋系好安全带，发动了车子。

羽生抿着唇紧紧地盯着金博洋噙着笑的侧脸，嗔怨的目光仿佛在谴责对方的撩拨。而金博洋就像个没事人一样开车。如果羽生还能冷静地观察，他也许能发现金博洋绷直的脊背早就出卖了他的紧张与激动。

车子停在地下停车场，两个人步履匆匆地走回酒店大厅。羽生按下电梯的手稳稳当当，在外人看来他们两个不过是饭后刚刚散完步回来的两个明星教练。

金博洋把衣襟的拉链拉起来遮住半张脸，羽生站在他身后侧靠着。电梯内的人都彼此无聊地目视前方，羽生通过电梯按钮控制面板的反光处，目光直直地盯着低头不看他的金博洋。

楼层到了。

他们一前一后地走出电梯。慌乱的步伐在吸音的地毯上留不下一丝一毫的响声，金博洋拿出房卡刷开房门，下一秒就被羽生从背后抱起准备抬进房间。

“门门门！把门锁上！”金博洋眼疾手快把住门边暂时稳住了猴急的羽生。

只见他小腿一勾，房门就被他带上了，脚尖一踢，门把手下方的锁扣就被按下，全程都没用上一只手。

在金博洋瞪大眼睛感慨的时候，人已经被运到房间里。

被扔到床上的时候金博洋才反应过来到了哪一步，此刻的羽生已经脱了厚厚的外套，欺身压了上来。

“那个……那个……”即便是老夫老妻那么久了，金博洋对上羽生炽热的目光还是害羞的紧。

“什么？”羽生俯下身，拨开碍事的衣服领子，压迫感极强地凑近他。

“轻点哦，马上要比赛了……”金博洋说的磕磕巴巴，一张脸差点埋进胳膊。

“没事……”

羽生舔吻上他颈侧细腻的皮肤含糊出声。

“你又不上场……”

——————

第二天早餐迟到了的金博洋，在餐厅看到了收拾餐盘准备离开的顾舒逸。

打了招呼之后顾舒逸觉得自己的教练好像哪里不对。

这是摔到哪里了吗？

反正走起路来怪怪的。

不过一旁的羽生教练倒是很体贴，给教练端过来的东西都是他爱吃的。

大庭广众的坐那么近，也不怕被人看出来。

唉……

不省心。

顾舒逸摇摇头离开了。


	12. 12.没有言语的夜

12.没有言语的夜

羽生的假期结束了。

金博洋坐在地板上，屁股底下垫着苏苏的爬行垫其中的一块，打开衣柜，默默地帮羽生收拾行李。

三个多星期的时间说来也不短，足够他适应多一个人的生活，可如今要回到原点，他莫名有点抗拒。

人向来都是贪婪的。

正如同你习惯了山珍海味锦衣玉食，突然给你清粥小菜粗茶淡饭，也必然会不适应。

羽生对他来说，就是家庭生活中最为奢侈的陪伴。

等到他走了，偌大的北京城，又将剩他们父子三人相依为命，甚至依旧过着麻烦父母和朋友的日子。

金博洋重重地叹了一口气。

那边的两个孩子交给羽生去哄了，这是这个休赛季里他们可以相聚的最后一晚，他自然是要多陪陪两个孩子。

苏苏被羽生哄睡了，一张清秀的小脸埋在被褥间，脸颊红扑扑的，可爱极了。

两岁多的小娃娃是不懂什么叫离别的，羽生见他睡的香甜，拍下一张照片又亲了亲他的脸蛋才离开。

他还要给若若讲一天的睡前故事。

也不知道等自己回到多伦多的时候，晚上会不会因为不再有这样一个必备工作而觉得空虚无聊？会不会因为想念他们而彻夜难眠？

他总是缺席两个孩子的成长，也一直将重担都丢给金博洋来承担，他是不是需要多加考虑一些他们的未来？毕竟自己应当对两个孩子，对这个家庭承担责任。

在冰上的羽生一直都是掌控自己的王者，在比赛里，在训练中，他都有自己的安排和独到的见解。可回归家庭的时候，他却连一个普通的伴侣都做的不够称职，更不要说作为父亲应该为两个孩子做出的奉献了。

“ぉ父さん明天你走了之后，要什么时候才能回来呀？”若若躺在自己的床上，一双小手搭在外面的被子上，嘟起嘴问到。

“ぉ父さん会找时间回来看若若和弟弟的，但是具体要多久回来，我还真的说不好呢。”羽生拿着故事书的手顿了一下，将书放到一旁，和若若认真地说到。

“哦……看起来要很久了。”若若点点头。

“若若是有什么想要和我说的吗？”羽生见她一双大眼睛眨呀眨的就知道她要和自己说些什么。

“这样你要很久都不能陪着爸爸了……”若若小声说着。

“嗯？”羽生没太懂若若的意思。

“我今天看见爸爸做饭的时候特别不开心，一定是因为ぉ父さん要出门好久的原因。爸爸平时虽然不说，你不在的时候他又会盯着手机发呆，他一定是想你呢。”若若很认真地说到。

金博洋从来不和羽生说自己想他还是怎样，也不会抱怨孩子不好带，生活又有多累。很多事情他都是自己默默地扛起来，甚至让羽生瞧不见一丝端倪。

这些他都知道。

羽生帮若若拢了拢头发，耐心地和她说到：“若若长大了，以后ぉ父さん不在的时候，若若要帮我照顾好爸爸和弟弟，我不会离开你们太久的。”

“那你说话算数？”若若问到。

“当然。”羽生笑着承诺。

“那我们拉钩。”若若伸出圆圆的小指，要羽生和她之间的约定进行盖章。

“好，拉钩。”羽生笑着勾上若若的小指，“这下若若可以放心了吧？”

“嗯！”她笑着点点头。

“那若若乖乖睡觉。”

羽生哄好女儿，轻手轻脚地回到卧室，金博洋还坐在地板上给他叠衣服放到行李箱里。

“都睡了？”金博洋头也没抬，把最后一件衣服给他塞进箱子里，又把那只跟了他多年依旧独得宠爱的黄熊放了进去，拉上拉链，锁好密码，推到一旁的墙角立住。

“嗯，都睡了。”羽生应到，看他行云流水的动作堪比跳了个3A一样顺畅。

“那行，我也睡了，明早起来送你去机场。”金博洋说完就走出了卧室，去卫生间洗漱了。

羽生挠挠头，有些话堵在胸口，吐也吐不出来，憋的慌。

金博洋洗漱完毕早早地爬上了床，占据属于自己的那一半，侧起身子，微微蜷缩着。

洗漱回来的羽生只见到被褥下的人型隆起，张了张嘴，却没发出声音来。

他认命地爬上床，盖好属于自己的另外一半被子，手臂枕在头后，伸出手关了床头的灯，卧室内陷入一片黑暗。

金博洋听着身后窸窸窣窣的动静，知道羽生也躺下了，紧绷的身子也放松了下来。

他确实舍不得羽生离开，可他又很理智地知道这是必然的结果，所以他什么都不说。

他不会说，也不能说。

羽生这一辈子都将是冰场上那抹最耀眼的光，即便是退役了，不再比赛了，他也不可能离开他热爱的那方洁白的冰面，因为那是他的全部信仰和追求。

金博洋很清楚，国内不可能给他提供足够宽松的空间与条件，他也不可能因为自己的原因，将羽生束缚在这里，纵然不舍，他也不能因为自己而禁锢了羽生。

所以两地分离是必然的结果。

其实他不回来金博洋也不会想这么多有的没得，人向来都由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难，想要再恢复一个人带娃的匆忙时日，怕不是要再适应一段时间才行。

他今天晚上不怎么和羽生说话也是怕自己说出来一些什么真心话，这样羽生也走的不安心。

倒不如什么都不说，过了明天自己慢慢找回原来的节奏，就一切都好了。

金博洋想着。

羽生转过头，眼睛已经适应房间里的黑暗，身边的人单薄的身影轮廓映在他的眼底，让他忍不住轻叹一声。

金博洋听到羽生的叹气声，他紧紧地捏着被子边，睁着眼盯着不远处的窗帘，月光透过薄薄的窗纱在地面形成了一片虚影。

被褥摩擦的声音响起，金博洋感受到羽生翻了个身，还没等他有什么动作，后背就贴上了那人温热的胸膛，一只手臂横在他腰间，将他圈在怀里。后颈敏感的皮肤感受到羽生湿热的呼吸打在上面，既痒，又缠绵。

金博洋靠在他的怀里放松了身上刚刚因为他的动作绷紧的肌肉，柔软的唇印在他的后颈上安抚着，未说出口的话，都在这轻吻的温柔中传递。

“睡吧……”金博洋压着嗓子说到。

“嗯……”羽生应了一声，没再说话。

片刻后，金博洋听到身后的呼吸平稳绵长，轻轻地转过自己的身子和他面面相对。

黑暗里，他只看的清羽生的脸部轮廓。

抬起手，金博洋想要摸一摸他的眉眼又怕惊醒他，抬了又抬的手指，最后只是轻轻地点了点他的鼻尖。

“我会想你的……”他轻声说到。

说完这句话，金博洋在他身边蹭了蹭，找到一个最舒服的位置靠在羽生的身旁闭眼睡着了。

不一会，羽生睁开轻阖的双眼，专注又贪婪地看着面前那人的睡颜，良久，隔着他的刘海在金博洋的额头上印下一个轻吻。

“我也会想你的。”

——————

刚飞回多伦多的羽生过了不到一个月，又买了飞回北京的机票，美其名曰是为了打磨孩子参加全国比赛的节目，可实际上tcc的人谁不知道，羽生教练是偷懒回去陪媳妇陪孩子了。

你问他媳妇是谁啊？

不可说，不可说。


	13. 13.旧疾复发

13.旧疾复发

人人都钦羡能够站在世界最高领奖台上的那个人，可在这些运动员风光的背后，又付出了多少常人难以想象到的艰辛。

羽生自从升组以来就坎坷不断，从11年经历地震，只能靠着跑商演蹭冰场来训练。后来又是各种韧带受伤，几次退赛养脚，直到负担不了高难度跳跃，他才选择退役。

走过荆棘遍地，才能收获似锦繁花。

羽生曾站在山峦之巅看过风景，也在深谷泥潭中兀自挣扎。有人感慨他的光辉战绩，有人心疼他的血泪斑斑，可待他归于幕后，又有谁能在闲暇时想起他这个敛去一身光芒的普通人？

留在tcc做教练的羽生一直都尽职尽责，除了休赛季会回北京多待几天，其他时间基本上可以算得上是呕心沥血。

他带的小男单也算争气，最近两个赛季的成绩也都不错。不过这个徒弟也算是传承了羽生的特点，4lz的跳跃方式和其他人都有些不太一样，4f又经常错刃，虽然说是五种四周全，但是细推敲的时候，叹号和小于号也不得不吃。

这让羽生也很头疼。

千叶的滑行和表演都是他一点一点磨出来的，虽然不能说和他像个十成十，但在这一批小男单里也算是数一数二的了，只是这个跳跃……

羽生知道磨跳跃不一朝一夕的事，更何况他刚比完大奖赛的总决赛，目前的难度和完整度都不错，bv是比不了金博洋的徒弟顾舒逸，但是在表演上，p分还是准能压过对手的。

不过最近千叶有点心急，一心只想着和4lz死磕，也不知道是受了什么刺激。羽生叫他过来问了问，才知道是因为tc的顾选手4lz完成的特别棒，他见过那样完美的跳跃后，心底一直憋着一股劲儿，只想着不能输给他，所以导致最近状态有些不太对。

“4lz？顾选手的整体跳跃虽然还行，但是他这个程度远远称不上是完美，当年可有人的4lz3t完美到让人惊喜。”羽生微笑着说，眼底是满满的怀念。

“有多惊喜？”千叶搓着脚下的冰碴，用冰刀将他们扫到一边。

“有多惊喜？我也形容不出来。”羽生低头笑了笑。

“不知道你有没有听过一首俳句？”他说到。

“养在瓶中

深山里弄来的木棉花

绽放了。”

“就是这种感觉。”羽生说的隐晦，却又十分直白。如果此刻bo叔在的话，一定是一脸生无可恋的模样。

又在撒狗粮了。

可是千叶却体会不到那种感觉，毕竟他没怎么研究过金博洋以前的节目，而羽生也没太过主动让他一定要去学习金博洋的跳跃方式，即便是千叶知道顾选手的教练是一位很擅长教授跳跃的技巧的老师，但他也没有特别想过要去看金博洋当年的视频。

他不知道羽生的另外一半具体的身份，只知道对方也是从事花滑相关工作的。至于其他的，教练不说，千叶也不会多嘴去问。而且他更没有把最能跳的人，和顾选手的教练，与自己教练爱人这三种身份揉捏到一起考虑过。

况且金博洋后期已经很少再跳4lz的连跳，很多人靠运气靠钻规则漏洞也可以跳成勾手四周，所以金博洋在跳跃上的优势不如刚升组的那两年，千叶没有特别注意过。

如今在现役满赛场吃小于号的4lz中，只要能站住不摔都是运气好。管跳不管落更是鹅系选手的一大特点，所以大家都把精力放在其他跳跃上，保住节目的完整性才是取得胜利的基础。有过4lz却不稳定的选手，多数都将这个除了4A之外难度最大的跳跃雪藏了起来。

当然，除了顾舒逸。

4lz仿佛就是他的杀手锏与定心丸，不管你前面的选手怎么在这个跳跃上吃亏，他都是将这个跳跃收的服服帖帖，任由他加速起跳完美落冰。

这让千叶选手很羡慕。

“真的有这样的跳跃？”千叶不是很相信。

自己的教练为人虽然谦逊，对对手也从来不吝啬夸赞之词，可他始终都是欣赏强者的那个人，而且能被他放在眼中的对手，也并不多。

“那是一个在GOE加减3的时代里，单挑能跳出16.31分的4lz，你觉得会是怎样？”羽生侧过头说到。

“哦，也许你不会算那时候的分数，不过这都不重要，现在赛场上的4lz，远没有当年的那一跳让人震撼。”羽生看着一旁的维尼熊，眼里都是怀念。

“哦……看来教练很是怀念跳出那个跳跃的人了？”千叶伸着头看了看羽生脸上的表情。

羽生转过头看了他一眼，脸上都是一副很无奈的表情。

“这么明显吗？”他问。

千叶点点头。

“我也不想呐。”羽生撑着挡板感慨到。“他的出现直接打乱了我所有的人生规划，让我知道，原来人类是可以跳出4lz的。”

“要知道，如果他不是以一个完美的4lz3t出现在我的面前，可能我在索契冬奥会之后就退役转行了。”

“这么神奇？”千叶很少听羽生和他说过去的事，这次算是破例了。

“是啊，一个高飘远的4lz，开创了四周跳的时代，以后就算有再多人跳这个跳跃，也没有那个时候的意义重大。”

是对您影响重大吧？

千叶在心里吐槽了一句，没说出口。

“那他现在还能跳吗？”千叶问到。

他也想看一眼让自己教练都折服的跳跃究竟是怎样的，可是他们毕竟都已经退役了这么多年，即便是自己的教练那样厉害，为了自己的身体，现在也不会再跳4A了。

“当然能了。”羽生说到。

“真想现场看一下您心心念念的跳跃是怎样的。”千叶念叨着。

羽生闻言眨了眨眼，一推挡板整个人都倒滑了出去。

千叶疑惑地看着自己教练的动作，只见他加速滑行，然后起跳。

太可惜了，空成了2lz。

羽生滑过来的时候摇摇头，表示他现在对4lz的掌控已经不如当初了。

随即他又开始加速，起跳很干脆，高度远度也可以，一周！两周！三周！四周！

千叶心都提到了嗓子眼，看着足周的4lz成功，他无比激动。

可意外就出现在了落冰的这一刻。

还没等千叶看出什么，羽生便摔到了冰上，表情十分痛苦。

“教练！”千叶慌忙滑过去，此时冰场上的其他人也都急忙地围了过来。

在场边的人已经去叫医务人员了。

羽生按着自己左脚的脚踝，脸色因为疼痛一片苍白。

“教练您还好吗？”千叶不敢挪动他，只能跪在他身边询问。

羽生咬着牙摇了摇头，并没有说什么。

很快，医务人员赶过来，将羽生架起来送出冰场治疗了。

医生诊断羽生属于旧伤复发。

原本左脚的韧带就有伤，现在又不管不顾地跳四周跳，还把自己搞成这样，bo叔见了真是又急又气还心疼。

当初现役的时候羽生因为脚伤吃了多少苦他都看在眼里，如今退役了也没个轻重，好端端的跳什么四周跳？这不是没事给自己找事吗？

bo叔没办法，一个越洋电话打到了金博洋的手机上。

羽生受伤根本就瞒不住，与其在以后被金博洋埋怨，还不如现在告诉他，好让他来教训教训这个不知轻重的羽生教练。

更何况羽生这样至少要卧床一周，怎么都得让金博洋知道他现在的情况，万一病情有什么反复，总不能到了需要做手术的时候才让他知道。

金博洋接到电话的时候是一大清早，北京清晨干冷的风夹着发酵了一晚上的雾霾直扑人脸。若若刚考完期末考试，以至于他现在每次上班身后都跟着两个尾巴。

苏苏三岁多了，金博洋虽然没有打算让他练花滑，但是他对家里衣柜中挂着的几件羽生的考斯滕表现出浓重的兴趣，以至于他带了苏苏去了一次冰场，他就不管不顾地要往冰面上爬。

金博洋怕他受伤，只能给他找了一双小鞋，蹲在冰面上护着他。而一旁的若若看了他们一眼之后，自己咻咻咻地滑走了。

现在的苏苏可以独自在冰上滑行了，但是金博洋不打算教他什么，他自己滑行的功底弱，这些要留给羽生来教才对。

这也是他的一点点私心，总想着多给羽生留一些和孩子们拥有深刻记忆的相处机会。

若若考完期末试后，就一直带着弟弟跟在金博洋的身后蹭队里的冰场。金博洋要工作，孩子不能天天都丢给天妈，他们现在也长大了些，自己能带着到处跑，于是便一股脑打包都带过去了。

素有小机灵鬼之名的若若本来就讨人喜欢，现在又加上粉雕玉琢的苏苏，两个娃娃到了冰场不少人抢着逗他们姐弟玩，比金博洋自己照看还要精心的多，倒是为他省了不少事。

在bo叔那里知道羽生受伤了的消息，金博洋脑子转的飞快，心下甚至想出好几套安排的方案。或是请假，亦或是怎样安排孩子——不管怎么办，多伦多他总是要去一趟的。

两个孩子不能都丢在国内，父母那边带不过来，于是金博洋打算带若若去看羽生。

这个时间刚好比完大奖赛，就连最近的四大洲锦标赛都要两个月后，对于选手来说，压力并不大。至于国内的全锦，顾舒逸就是崩了也掉不下台子，国内其他的小男单都是什么水平他心知肚明，最多就是他带的另外两个有四周储备的能和他争争前三，这会儿对他散养几天也不算是太过分。

这边赶着买机票，请假的手续一层层地递了上去，又一层层地签了字送去备案，折腾一个上午金博洋才把这一个星期的假请下来——毕竟不是休赛期，请假还是要走流程的。

金博洋上午给顾舒逸布置了不少任务，又叮嘱了他要注意安全，其他的小男单他也分别安排了训练课程，抱起若若在一旁看护的苏苏，又牵着女儿的手急匆匆地离开了。

身后一群小鸡仔们盯着自己教练匆忙的背影，也忍不住叹气。

结什么婚？生什么娃？看看金教练多可怜！

金博洋着急开车回家收拾东西，既然要带若若去多伦多，苏苏就要送到天妈那里待一周。他和父母通了电话，父母让他先回家把东西都收拾好，然后他们开车去接孩子，顺便再把他和若若送到机场，这样也省的他自己折腾。

金博洋想了想，这应该是最方便的办法了，毕竟他今天傍晚就要登机，时间紧迫。

当他带着若若坐在飞机上的时候，整个人仿佛比之前更慌了。也许在白天的匆忙里他没有空闲时间去思考羽生受伤后的心情，可现在，当他置身于安静的空间时，他突然有些抑制不住慌张。

“先生，请问您需要什么？”空姐推着车子站在过道上询问。

“一杯水就好，谢谢。”金博洋接过水点头致谢，又给一旁的若若要了一杯果汁。

哄睡若若，金博洋疲累地捏了捏鼻梁，窗外都是浓重的黑色，窥视不得一分其他的色彩。

他拉下挡板，又给若若拉了拉毛毯，自己眼睛一闭，人一歪就睡过去了。

经过13个小时的飞行，金博洋终于带着若若到达了多伦多。在飞机上若若十分乖巧，一般的孩子在密闭的空间里待这么久，或多或少都会有些吵闹，可她从始至终都没有说过什么。

bo叔安排了人和车子来接他们，这是金博洋上飞机前和tcc那边就已经商量好的。金博洋急着看羽生，连他的公寓都没有回，带着孩子和行李箱就去了医院。

羽生躺在病床上正看着千叶发来的合乐视频，对金博洋来的那么快差点扔了手上的手机。

“天天！你怎么来了？”羽生原以为敲门进来的是医护人员，他忙着看视频也就没抬头，等到人站在他床边时，他才发现原来是金博洋。

“ぉ父さん还有我……”不甘心被忽略的小孩儿主动出声表示自己不能被父亲遗忘。

“是啊，还有我们若若。”羽生伸出手拍拍她的头，随即抬头看向一旁沉默不语的金博洋，笑容里满是讨好。

“天天怎么来的这么快？我没什么事的，你不用担心，就是指导动作的时候扭了一下，养几天就好了……”羽生见对方面无表情，越说越有点心虚。

“我倒是真希望你是‘指导’的时候不小心。”金博洋怎么会不知道他是怎么受伤的，bo叔可是早就把他出卖了。

“额……就是……不小心啊……我保证过几天就好了，天天不要担心嘛。”羽生抓住金博洋垂下的手微微晃着，明显的撒娇耍赖求宽容。

金博洋飞了十三个小时也不是专门为了和他来生气的，无奈地摇摇头，“你说你，都多大岁数了？脚不想要了？还那么不管不顾的。”嘴上虽然数落着他，但是语气已经缓和了不少。

“不要说我了，若若飞这么久累不累？你们这是下了飞机就过来了？要不要先回公寓歇一会？”羽生见他们带着行李箱进来的，也就知道他们是下了飞机就匆匆忙忙赶到医院来看他了。

“我们不累。若若你累么？”金博洋低头问女儿。

若若摇头。

“不累。ぉ父さん不乖，明明之前还说要我训练的时候注意安全，结果自己就进了医院。”若若奶声奶气地说着，让羽生忍不住捂脸。

唉，在女儿面前哪还能有威信啊？

“若若你先陪着你ぉ父さん，我出去问问情况。”金博洋看了一眼羽生被吊起来固定住的右脚，叮嘱了一句，便转身离开了病房。

羽生这次是右脚的韧带拉伤，虽然比他现役的时候伤情好很多，但由于是旧疾，他们也不能掉以轻心。

不管怎么说都要先静养一周，最好不要经常走动，更不能上冰。

金博洋问完羽生的病情后走回病房，若若正坐在床上靠在羽生怀里，被他半抱着一起看手机里的视频。

一大一小靠在一起真是和谐。

羽生自受伤那天起，已经在医院里躺了两天，现在金博洋和若若过来了，他也不想让他们一直陪着自己在医院待着。再说孩子还小，医院这种地方还是要少来。羽生特意咨询了医生，医生也说他可以回到家里休息，但是要定期来做治疗。

羽生满口答应着，架着陪过自己多年的那个拐杖，收拾好自己的东西，同金博洋和若若一起回了公寓。

金博洋难得来多伦多一趟，他怎么可能让他一直在医院里陪自己。

之后的几天，金博洋每天除了要陪羽生去做康复治疗，还会在空闲的时间带着若若跑去tcc的冰场训练——毕竟若若也是要参加国内比赛的。

冰场是和bo叔协商好的，金博洋下午随时可以带着若若来上冰，算是特权人士了。

不过金博洋也知道，bo叔安排给他们用的冰场是不会对外营业的那个，相对来讲更安全一点，人也少一些。

金博洋到多伦多的第三天就带着若若跑完医院跑冰场，羽生倒是不闲着，反正也有车代步，冰场他也会跟着去，只不过是站在场外不上冰罢了。

若若带的小行李里面只有两套换洗的衣服，另外塞了冰鞋和一套训练服，满满的，刚好她能拉的动。而金博洋也把冰鞋背来了，毕竟羽生不能上冰，他还要跟着若若的。

羽生把千叶选手散养了三天之后终于想起来把他的训练时间挪到下午最恰当，这样他也能在场边指导他，不用每天录了视频发过来让他点评。

千叶选手做完热身换好冰鞋来到冰场边上的时候，正好看见自己的教练坐在冰场入口的凳子上，对着一个小女孩拍手。

他倒是有点不想承认不远处这个笑的很傻的人，是自己日常那个高冷的羽生教练。

“教练。”千叶走到羽生身旁恭恭敬敬地行了礼打招呼说到。

“来了啊，上冰吧。”羽生转过头的时候笑容还没收敛好，对千叶说了一句又把头转过去了。

千叶在他的方向看的到，场上那个小女孩正在拉贝尔曼，而自己的教练正在鼓掌，表示她做的很好？

他有些不解。

明明教练自己做的贝尔曼更好看。

“对了，千叶，和你介绍一下，这位是顾选手的教练——金博洋，你们应该见过的。”羽生对拿下刀套一脚已经踏上冰场的千叶说到。

而他介绍的那个人正向他们这个方向缓缓地滑过来。

“千叶选手来了，好久不见。”金博洋虽然懂一点日语，但是和他说话的时候还是刻意地用了英语。当然，这两种语言他都不是很习惯，并且自带的东北大碴子味也不容忽视。

“金教练您好，好久不见。”千叶虽然不知道为什么会在这里意外地见到顾选手的教练，但是他既然能站到这块冰上，那必然是得了准许的，这些自然与他无关，于是便笑了笑，应了一声就滑进了冰场。

金博洋点点头，也算是打过招呼了。

羽生的脚现在还是不能上冰，所以金博洋给他搬了个凳子，他坐在场边的出入口指导千叶的每一次跳跃和每一个动作上的不足，偶尔他看的不是特别清晰的位置，他都会让金博洋帮他去看一眼，并且给出修改意见。

金博洋帮他看了几次才突然想起来，自己这是在帮羽生训练徒弟，要是被自己队里那帮老铁知道了，怕不是会说他通敌。

“诶诶诶，差不多了，我做教练的话可是要另收费的。”金博洋吐槽到。

羽生笑嘻嘻的也不恼，伸出手拉住金博洋的胳膊就是不撒手，吓得千叶3lz空成了1lz。

正巧这糟糕的跳跃又被抬头的羽生看在眼里，千叶选手莫名觉得有些慌。

“天天……”羽生凑的更近喊着金博洋。

“啊？干啥？”金博洋只顾着看女儿的旋转，没时间理身边这个粘人精。徒弟还在一旁呢，也不知道收敛点。

“天天能不能给千叶示范个跳跃？你看孩子都跳空了。”羽生在他身后说到。

“跳啥？我给他表演一个大跳？”金博洋眉毛一挑，专门往气死人的领域上说。

谁不知道大跳是金博洋的本体，他现役的时候没少往节目里编，就连当年平昌冬奥时候那么一本正经的《卧虎藏龙》，在下个赛季变身表演滑的时候，也不知道突然在哪段步法里加进去一个，毕竟金·就是乱来·博·我跳啥听我的·洋从来都是现场编舞。这一行为被粉丝怨念了很久，甚至吐槽金慕白也被大跳荼毒了。

“……”

听他这么说，羽生竟然没有办法反驳。

“这孩子跳跃的基本功挺扎实的，刃跳都是你教的，质量都不差，点冰跳虽然确实差那么一点点，但是三周足够他用了，不强上四周是没啥大问题的，你操心啥？你总不能让他跳4A或是五周吧？”金博洋突然像是想到了什么一般转头问到。

“当然没有了，我又不是什么要人命的教练，就是这孩子最近对4lz情有独钟，每天心心念念的，可能是比较羡慕顾选手的勾手跳吧。”羽生叹了口气。

“哦……这样啊。我记得千叶选手只有在上个赛季后半段把4lz编进了节目里，不过冬奥很可惜，他的4lz完成的不好，翻身又扶冰GOE减了不少，要不金牌怎么能丢呢？不过世锦上的4lz稳住了，节目整体的完整性又很好，所以自由滑才能得了个人赛季最高分。这个赛季的节目他都没编这个跳，也难怪他会对4lz耿耿于怀。”金博洋分析着。

羽生一听，心里有些不是滋味，一脸的不开心。

“天天怎么对我徒弟这么了解啊……”

金博洋白了他一眼，“废话，这不是我徒弟的对手吗？我能不研究的明白点吗？你不知道知己知彼，百战不殆吗？”

一旁的若若和千叶都被金博洋吼羽生的声音了一跳，纷纷停下了动作，场上氛围突然有些尴尬。

“爸爸！你又凶ぉ父さん！他受伤了！你要对他温柔点！”若若一看就知道是金博洋在“欺负”羽生。

“ぉ……ぉ父さん？难道她是……”千叶突然想起，自己的教练是个有“家室”的人啊。这个小女孩难道就是教练的孩子？那她的另一位家长……是……金教练？

“我没欺负你ぉ父さん。”金博洋叉着腰和若若一样的姿势滑到她面前，一大一小对峙着，而身后不远处的羽生差点笑倒在地上。

“你看他笑的那样，谁欺负他了？”

金博洋非要和女儿把这个问题说清楚，否则还不知道以后若若怎么说自己欺负羽生那只大尾巴狼呢。

“哦……”若若也知道关键时刻认怂。

“不好意思……打扰一下……”千叶滑过来怯生生地打断他们。

“我知道你要问什么。”羽生收敛了笑容，突然出声说到。“我一直也没想过要瞒你，只不过你一直没问过我，我也懒得主动去提起这些。”

“那……你们……”千叶指指金博洋和若若，“真的是一家人？”

“嗯。”羽生点点头。“平时我在这边，天天在北京，只有比赛的时候我们能见面，但是因为是你们两个参赛选手的教练，所以我们也不能表现的太过亲密。只有到休赛季的时候，我才会回去陪他们。”

千叶又不傻，他早就知道教练已有“家室”，只不过他没有想过会是顾选手的教练。

不过说到底教练受伤那天其实已经和他说的差不多了，毕竟谁都知道顾选手的教练有“四周跳小王子”和“火星男孩”这两个称呼，那让羽生教练念念不忘的4lz，一定是他跳出来的。

“听说千叶选手对勾手四周有一些想法？”金博洋滑到羽生身边刹住身型，站定后用日语问到。

千叶有点迟疑地点点头。

他其实有点没有反应过来，是金博洋在用日语和他讲话。

“我也好久没跳了，谁知道能不能丢脸……”金博洋嘟囔着，推了一把挡板绕开若若便滑了出去。

加速，点冰，起跳，足周落冰，飞溅起的冰花极为好看。

羽生在他滑出去的时候就已经站了起来，这时候正眯着眼疯狂鼓掌。

若若也很少见到金博洋跳四周，每次她上冰训练的时候都是她在跳，爸爸就是跟在她身边溜达来溜达去的，几乎没跳过几个三周跳，更别提四周了。

而千叶则是愣愣地盯着金博洋，久久不能回神。

这个勾手四周真是太漂亮了！

起跳干脆利落，没有在冰上用刀齿旋转半圈，足周落冰又不抹刃，是实打实的四周。

难怪，教练会用俳句来形容见到他跳四周时候的心情。

金博洋甩着一条腿滑过来。

“天天真棒！这一跳拿到现在的赛场上也是无人能敌的，GOE能加满！”羽生简直要把他吹上天了。

“别胡说，我也就是一点几的GOE待遇，要找加满的，还得是当年的内森。还有别在人家小孩子面前说那些有的没的，我这都是退役的人了。”金博洋说到。

“好吧。”羽生也知道在千叶面前不能什么都说。

“金教练的跳跃太棒了，是我以前眼拙，失礼了。”千叶倒是很传统知礼的那种人。

“千叶选手言重了，我现在就是个小教练，4lz还能跳也是偶然，现在我的体力不行了，可经不起4分钟7个跳自由滑的折磨，这片冰场和那个领奖台都已经是你们的天下了。”金博洋摇着头笑道。

“谁说天天的体力不行了，明明……”羽生反驳到。

“你给我闭嘴！”金博洋怕他说出什么危险发言，立刻打断他的话。

“若若，收拾东西，咱们回家做饭吃，让你ぉ父さん自己在这儿继续上课！”脸皮薄的金博洋喊着若若，不再给羽生乱说话的机会。

“啊？”羽生垮下脸，一副惨兮兮的样子。

“不好意思千叶选手，不打扰你训练了，我先带孩子回去，改天见。”说完，金博洋套上刀套出了冰场，一把抱起若若就要开溜。

“金教练！啊……再见。”千叶只能说上这样一句。

“天天等等我！诶！嘶……”羽生着急刚要追出去却忽略了自己受伤的脚。

“教练您怎么样？”千叶立刻撑住挡板扶了他一把。

“你说你，一天天怎么这么不小心！再扭了怎么办？别动，我看看是不是又扭了。这么大岁数的人了，怎么就不知道注意呢？”金博洋听到羽生的痛呼声立刻放下怀里的孩子，转身就跑了过来查看他的脚踝，捏捏揉揉的，十分担心。

千叶虽然听不懂金博洋在说什么，但是他听的出来，对方的语气虽然急躁，但动作却是轻柔无比，足以见得他有多担心教练的伤。

羽生见金博洋着急的样子压了压自己的唇角，按照他的要求动了动脚踝，看着没什么事，金博洋这才松了口气。

一旁的若若抱着肩膀将这一切看在眼里。

唉，傻爸爸呦，你什么时候能是ぉ父さん的对手啊？被人套路那么多次还是看不出来，难怪ぉ父さん会担心你被人骗，果然堪忧。


	14. 14.陌生的熟悉的你的样子

14.陌生的熟悉的你的样子

每年的休赛季不单单是选手们没有比赛可以短期放松的日子，也是各种冰演开票演出的时候。

在日本，老牌的冰演也就那么几个，这么多年办的下来，卖座卖的也不错的，除了羽生当年一直在当座长的FaOI之外，就剩下金博洋经常参加的THE ICE了。

DOI和SOI虽然也算是有历史的，但因为上座率的问题，票价并没有那么虚高。反观FaOI，因为羽生在退役后不再参加，所以也不复当年的盛况。

至于他时隔几年偶尔才办一次的CWW，因为票少难得，全家参与抽取都未必能中，更是抢手。

羽生的冰演不确定，其他的冰演又没有特别吸引人的地方，反倒把THE ICE给推上了一个特殊的位置——近几年退役的皮孩子们因为现役那几年的缘故，多少都会出席，所以对于冰迷来说，THE ICE的冰演都是一票难求的。

与FaOI里镇场的老艺术家们不同，THE ICE更像是注入活力的时尚冰演，参与的人员也都是善于玩闹的年轻人，每年各个环节的节目设计都独具特色，让在场的冰迷们尖叫连连。

今年的2月份金博洋就接到了冰演的邀请，考虑了再三，经过协会批准，他同意参加八月初的THE ICE。

虽然现在不是现役，但是他怎么也都是协会正经在编在岗人员，出去赚小钱钱也是要协会点头的，也算是体制下的一种许可。

羽生知道金博洋同意去日本参加冰演的事还不开心了许久，生气的原因竟然是因为他不参加去年自己举办的CWW，反而跑去了THE ICE的场子，这让远在多伦多的羽生气鼓鼓了好几天。

金博洋倒是没在意，羽生这种耍小脾气的时候是常有的，多半骂一顿就好了，再不济见面“揍”一顿也能解决。不过是谁“揍”谁，以什么方式来“揍”，就只有他们两个知道。

若若表示自己什么都没看见过。

其实不去羽生的CWW一方面是为了避嫌，毕竟他们不想真的在全世界面前出柜，另一方面羽生的冰演偶尔开始的太早，他的时间腾不开。当然，两个孩子不方便安排也是其中一个不小的原因，毕竟若若那会刚上学，而苏苏也才一周岁。

那个时候金博洋不去，羽生倒是还没什么小情绪，可自从知道他答应参加THE ICE之后，羽生就开始各种的不开心，就连视讯的时候也是皱着一张脸，若若见了都知道这时候的ぉ父さん不能惹。

金博洋磨破了嘴皮子和他讲道理却都没什么用，最后他让若若先看着弟弟，自己拿着手机回了房间，过了好一会他才出来，屏幕那端的羽生也恢复了正常。

虽然若若很好奇爸爸究竟用什么办法搞定ぉ父さん的，但是她说什么也不会去问的，谁都不想主动看两个傻爸爸秀恩爱。

八月初，金博洋办理了签证带着若若飞去日本参加冰演。他原本是想把两个孩子都放到父母那里三四天的，毕竟他只参加一场冰演，一来一返时间并不长。可后来为了安抚羽生，所以就把若若带到日本，这样他们也能带着孩子回去看看羽生的父母。

当然，金博洋为了让羽生不再生气，许诺带他一起参加冰演。

羽生到时候会带着若若在场下观看，座位票自然是由金博洋来想办法。不过他也担心，羽生混在观众席里会被人发现，那样到时候的冰场上一定会是一片混乱。

可羽生表示这个不用金博洋考虑，自己一定不会让任何人发现的。

虽然金博洋还是有些不放心，但是羽生信誓旦旦地保证着，他也只能将信将疑地答应了。

冰演的前两天金博洋飞到了日本。

若若的身份在场的老朋友们都是心知肚明的，不过鉴于冰演后台有很多工作人员，所以若若也就称呼金博洋为天总。国内知道也就算了，国外如果再闹的沸沸扬扬总不太好，毕竟和国外的人解释若若的身份还是需要颇费心力的。

若若古灵精怪的很惹人喜欢，后台陪她玩的人很多，偶尔跑到场边看他们彩排也是规规矩矩地坐在金博洋的视线范围之内，从来不乱跑。

羽生比金博洋到的晚了一天，多伦多过来要飞十几个小时，可比他们两个要久很多。

晚上彩排解散后的金博洋父女两个人偷偷溜出去接晚到的羽生，直接就把女儿全权交给羽生来带，顺便把两张位置靠前但是比较偏的门票交给他。

第二天，金博洋按照主办方的要求爬起来的特别早，而且十分庆幸自己昨天把女儿交代给羽生的决定，否则孩子进来就要跟着他折腾好半天。

这么多年，THE ICE的主咖依旧是宇野昌磨。他日在羽生和宇野退役后，田中、友野等人也于两年前退的干干净净，目前现役只有千叶选手一人在撑着，其他的小男单根本就不够看，所以THE ICE冰演上依旧以退役人员为主，但与FaOI这类老艺术家们聚集地不一样的是，THE ICE每年玩的都比较疯狂，更像是青年人的狂欢晚会。

每次THE ICE的演出形式都有不同的安排，今年自然也不例外。

当宇野和金博洋交代，今年要在演出嘉宾之间斗舞对决的时候，金博洋表现的兴致缺缺。

“博洋……你真的要随便比比吗？”宇野虽然面无表情，但是一双大眼睛却出卖了他想看热闹的心思。

“不然呢？又不赢房子不赢地的。”金博洋后面那句话还是用汉语念叨出来的，宇野没听太清。

“什么？”宇野问到。

“没有，没什么。”

“博洋不感兴趣也真是太可惜了，毕竟这次的奖品很棒，我以为博洋会喜欢呢。”宇野摇摇头叹气。

“什么奖品？”金博洋随口一问。

其实他又不缺什么，奖品什么的也不过是个噱头，他们能来参加这个冰演的人都不会缺一个买奖品的钱的。

“一个耳机，Shure的定制版吧？到时候可以提交双耳数据自行定制。我记得博洋对耳机一直都很热爱的吧？当然了……”宇野神神秘秘地凑过来，四周看了看，小声说：“羽生前辈不是也很喜欢耳机的吗？”

金博洋听闻眼睛一亮，拉过宇野问到：“斗舞斗赢了就有耳机？”

宇野乖乖地点点头。

他又把一只胳膊架在宇野一边的肩膀上，凑近了说：“真的这么简单？”

“额……没有特别复杂，但是必须要赢了才能有。而且这个斗舞还要大家都认可的，以前你也参加过得，常规舞蹈肯定不行了，要动动脑筋才可以。”宇野一本正经的交代着。

“那你有什么建议不？”金博洋问。

“我也没什么好建议的，以前羽生前辈女装可都是输了的，我也穿过女装……”宇野拉着领子下方的拉锁局促地说到。

“女装都这么难，正常上去必输无疑啊。”金博洋思考着。

宇野又点点头。

“这样吧，你们这里是不是比较好卖水手服？给我弄一套呗？”金博洋摸着下巴思考着。

“哦，我去和服装师说好了，让他等下给你准备。”宇野一听眼睛都瞪大了，兴冲冲地去找服装师。

换上水手服的金博洋还特意在自己的头上扎了两个小揪揪，对着镜子摆弄了好久头发才肯离开。

等他打点好造型之后，又拿起了一旁化妆师帮他准备的粉色小竹篮子，高高兴兴地挎到胳膊上就去候场了。

在后台的其他人看到他这个样子无不是笑喷的状态。原本觉得什么都不怕的金博洋突然也有些羞涩了起来，用一只手挡在额头前遮了遮脸，从背影看起来就像是一个高中小女生，只不过稍微高壮了点。

果然，水手服女装的金博洋一踏上冰面就引起了全场观众的惊呼。可爱的小揪揪，笑起来的八重齿，飘飞的百褶裙和裙摆下方一双又长又直的腿，简直惊呆了现场的观众。

坐在角落里的若若惊讶地用一双小手遮住了脸，然后她忍不住地偏过头看了一眼身旁的羽生。那张干净的脸上架着一副墨镜，披肩的长发让他的背影看起来就是一个女孩子。如果忽略他紧咬的后槽牙，和因为用力攥紧拳头而绷起的青筋，可能大家会觉得他是一位热爱花滑的普通女冰迷。

若若伸出小手扯了扯羽生T恤的下摆，羽生偏过头，面前的表情还来不及缓和。

嗯，这绝对是生气了，老爸你自求多福吧。

若若心底默念到。

一曲滑完，金博洋通过可爱的动作表情征服了现场观众和身为裁判的宇野，于是顺利晋级下一轮比拼。

金博洋挎着小篮子还故意地让宇野挽着他的手臂一起在冰场上转圈圈，篮子里拿出的香蕉还递给宇野，试图“贿赂”这个临时裁判，惹得全场观众笑成一片，气氛被彻底地掀到高潮。

等到金博洋退场，羽生拿出手机开始到网络上查看情况——他知道金博洋这样出场，推特上一定会有相关照片的。

不翻不知道，金博洋女装的话题在雅虎已经被刷上了前十的热搜，后台的照片也有人传到网上，看的羽生牙根直痒痒。

好啊，不来我的CWW也就算了，竟然在冰演上穿女装斗舞，还挽着昌磨的手转来转去。平时在冰上皮也就算了，现在居然还穿女装！

不可避免的，羽生醋了。

这醋意直接酝酿了整个冰演全程，特别是在他对抗陈巍时，居然换上了女仆装。并且在正常表演的时候上演了一幕现场脱衣，全场的冰迷高声尖叫险些掀了场馆。最后他上身仅穿了黑色的工字背心，露出大面积的肩背滑完了整个表演滑。

若若眨了眨眼，看着身边脸色越来越难看的ぉ父さん，决定回去以后自己一定乖乖的，否则会死的很惨。

毕竟台风尾会扫到哪里谁都不知道。

不过傻爸爸这个好像真的有点拼诶，他明知道ぉ父さん在台下的嘛，怎么敢玩这么疯？

啧啧啧，看ぉ父さん这样子，爸爸回家的日子一定不好过，万一打起来，她是不是要帮着爸爸？

唉！

冰演的最后一天结束时，羽生的父母来现场把若若接回去待了一晚，羽生说，等他们明早一起回家接了若若再飞回中国。

知道羽生能陪他们一起回去，若若也很开心，蹦蹦跳跳地跟着羽生父母离开了。

直起身子的羽生推一推墨镜，把头顶的及肩假发顺了顺，向主办方安排的酒店走去。

足足酝酿了两天的陈醋早已酸味十足，可身处漩涡中心的金博洋却始终没有意识到那种危险，反而急着翻出来他获得的耳机，献宝一样让羽生试试，然后还要根据他的耳朵的尺寸去定做另外一只。

羽生抓住他纤细的手腕，一个用力就把他公主抱了起来。

“诶诶诶，你干啥，耳机别摔坏了。”金博洋尝试挣扎，但是羽生那胳膊上都是精瘦的肌肉，力量哪是他微弱的挣扎可以比拟的。

“天天现在居然还有心情管耳机？”羽生把人压到床上，一条腿压制着他一双长腿，俯下身将人困在身下。

床咚！

“你……你要干啥？我警告你哦，明天要上飞机，你别乱来！早上还要回去接若若，有什么事回家再说，听见没有？啊……”金博洋的话刚说完，羽生就掐上了他一侧的胸口，痛呼声脱口而出。

“干啥！疼！”金博洋怒瞪他。

“天天冰演上玩的那么开心我都不舍得打扰呢。”羽生手上没闲着，直接掀开他黑色短袖T恤的下摆，向下去扯短裤的裤绳头。“但是我很不开心！天天和其他人那么亲近！”

“喂！我人都是你的了！你吃什么飞醋？住手啊！”金博洋推着他的手，却被羽生抓过手腕扣在一起压在头顶，整个背部都因为这样的动作而挺了起来。

虽然那句“人都是你的”然后羽生很受用，很好地安抚住了他心底奔走的巨兽，但扑扑腾腾的一双腿却无可避免地摩擦着羽生的下身。

“住手是不可能了，如果天天说点我爱听的，也许我还能轻点，要不……”羽生低下头俯在他耳边吹气。“我就直接进去了，润滑都不给你做。”

“你！”被他一句话逗到脸红的人居然反驳不了什么，发泄一样抬头咬住羽生垂下来的假长发，用力一拽，假发就被他拽了下来。

“呸！”金博洋吐掉口中的假发，羽生顺手把它丢到床下。

“还说我女装，你自己不也扮的很开心吗？”金博洋反击到。

“我这样是为了不让别人认出我。”羽生说。

“我那样还不是为了给你赢耳机？要不是宇野说奖品是耳机，你以为我愿意和他们疯？你们日本人都什么癖好，怎么都喜欢看男孩子女装？女装大佬就那么受欢迎吗？”金博洋吐槽着。

“是啊。”羽生却一本正经的点头，让金博洋彻彻底底地翻了个白眼。

“行了别废话！要做就快点！我还想睡个好觉呢，这几天起早累死我了。”金博洋倒是直白。

他知道今天两个人是箭在弦上，还不如老老实实开开心心的来一场，别吵到最后像是被强了一样。

想到这里，他便主动抬起头含住羽生的下唇，顺着他肉肉的下巴，吻到他的喉结上。

金博洋觉得羽生的喉结特别性感，他手机里有一张他侧颜的照片，那突出的喉结苏的他腿肚子都发软。

他勉强地抬起头对喉结又舔又亲，感受到他吞咽时候的滚动，金博洋眯起眼睛，亮出小虎牙，故意用尖尖的牙齿刮着喉结上的皮肤。

让金博洋更觉得他性感的还有右耳下方，颈侧的一颗小痣。

“低点头……”金博洋衔起一块皮肤含糊地要求到。

羽生噗嗤一笑，放开他钳制的手腕，低头抱住身下的人。

一双手被解放的金博洋抱住羽生的脖子，灵活的舌尖点上颈侧的那颗痣舔弄，让羽生瞬间麻了半边身子。

至于最后发生了什么……

第二天起床后揉着腰的金博洋看见睡在自己身边的罪魁祸首，差点一脚把他踢下床。

如果不是他抬腿的时候牵动了身后不可言说的部位，导致他这一脚没踹出去，那么羽生一定是在下坠的过程中清醒的！

哼！


	15. 15.第四次晚归

15.第四次晚归

每年十月份前后都是金博洋最忙的时候。

小选手要参加国际比赛，还要抓紧时间训练，而作为国家队的教练还要参加十一国庆节的各种庆祝活动。

大型合唱和节目汇演是历年的演出形式，今年倒是没有怎么把他们拉出来表演，只不过要做为观众在现场出席。

通知是早早就下来的，他和隋文静、韩聪及金杨、彭程都是必须去的，当然还有速滑的人都要参加。

金博洋安排好两个孩子，今晚大概又要半夜才能回去了。

活动结束他们大概要走出去一站地铁站的距离才能开车离开——天安门前是没有地方能让他们停车的。

九月末的北京气温并不低，只不过夜里凉风习习，倒比白天舒爽的多。

金博洋扎在人堆里，周围都是自己一帮老铁，手机在人多的地方信号不好，网络也有些断断续续的。

“天儿啊！”金杨伸头过来喊了他一声。

“啊？”金博洋问声抬头。

金杨微微甩了甩头，金博洋这才看到挂着摄像机的吊臂缓缓移过来。于是便抬起头挥舞着手里的小国旗对着摄像机镜头打招呼，笑的甜甜的，虎牙微微外露，可爱极了。

“呼……”等到摄像机移走，金博洋松了一口气，随即就就把脸垮了下来。

“你这是咋了？”金杨靠近他问到。

广场上的人太多，不凑近了说话都要靠吼的。

“没咋的，就是人太多了。”金博洋轻轻摇头，表示自己没事。

“哦，我以为出啥事了呢，看你一副心不在焉的模样。”金杨看了他一眼说到。“孩子呢？你爸妈看着呢？”

两个孩子是金博洋的心头宝，下了班几乎是片刻也离不得，今天因为有这种必须出席的活动，所以一定是父母帮他带着了。

“嗯，都在我爸妈那里，我今晚可以不用管他们了，他们今晚都在那边住，明早我妈会送若若上学。”金博洋把手机捏在手里和金杨解释着。

“那你还愁眉苦脸的干啥呢？”金杨问到。

“没啥，训练的事。”金博洋也不想多说，打了个马虎眼就过去了。

金杨听他这么说，便也不再问什么。

国庆晚会的节目自带又红又专的属性，纷纷歌颂祖国山河秀美，不过金博洋听的倒是没那么认真。

羽生每天的视讯如约而至，金博洋看了一眼只好关掉。

想了想，在屏幕上敲下两句话，点击发送的时候还等着小圈圈兀自在屏幕中转了能有一分钟才消失不见。随后他又举起手机对着乌泱泱的人群拍下一张照片，传过去时用了比刚刚那两句话还要久的时间。

网不好，人太多，还有实时转播，他不能接视频，只好关掉。

天黑透了才开始的晚会，一直持续到夜里十点多才算结束。金博洋跟在隋文静和韩聪的屁股后面，随着拥挤的人群一步步艰难地挪着。

等他们坐到车上的时候，已经十一点了。

因为附近没有地方停车，金博洋今晚也不准备回父母那里接孩子，所以他晚上是坐地铁过来的。早就和隋文静打好招呼，晚上他们会开车送他一段。

“看你这蔫头耷脑的样，咋了？羽生欺负你了？”隋文静坐在副驾驶上，通过后视镜看后座上的金博洋问到。

“啊？没有。”金博洋抬头回答到。“隔着这么远， 他哪能有机会欺负我啊？”

“那你这是咋了？”隋文静疑惑地问。

“没啥，就是羽生说过两天要回来，可是你们也知道，还有两周大奖赛就要比了，他如果这个时候折腾回来，一定影响千叶选手的训练。我不想因为我们两个的事情影响参赛选手的比赛状态，所以不太同意他要回来这件事。”

“那他回来干嘛啊？这么关键的时候，没有什么大事就可以不回来的。”隋文静又问。

“额……我不是还有两天过生日吗……”金博洋抠着手指头解释道。

“哦……对了，我们天总生日，还是30岁生日吧？”隋文静笑着打趣他。

“是是是，30岁了！”金博洋无奈地应下。

虽然是马上就三十岁的人了，但是金博洋这张脸又白又嫩的，根本看不出来。

不单单是他看不出来，就连羽生大家也觉得他是也是冻龄的状态，明明是三十多岁的人了，却一点都看不出来，和二十出头那会儿相比，除了笑起来的时候褶子更多一些之外，几乎没有什么变化。

最初也是这种感觉。

金博洋小时候就见过羽生，每一次的合照他都在珍藏，不同时间翻看的时候他也觉得身边那个人从小到大一直没变过。

羽生每年的生日几乎都会撞到GPF，不出意外他们都会在总决赛的现场上遇到，偶尔一次出现过比赛前一周的情况，但是因为彼此太忙，所以就没有刻意赶过去。当然，羽生也不介意，毕竟时间上不方便，他也不能强求。

不过金博洋的生日在国内来说时间还是很不错的，10月3号，正好在十一国庆假期期间，至少当天和父母聚一聚是完全没有问题的。

可现在羽生打算回来。

“他想回来你就让他回来呗，何必那么纠结呢？”沉默了一路的韩聪问到。

“其实他回来也就能待一天，然后路上往返要飞两天，回来的话连时差都倒不过来就又要走了，太辛苦。而且比赛更重要，他折腾三四天没关系，千叶选手的训练要怎么办？”金博洋叹着气。

“说白了还是替羽生为难呗，谁不知道你啊。”隋文静毫不留情地戳穿他。

被说出心思的金博洋也不恼怒，笑了笑不再进行这个话题。

到家之后他匆匆忙忙洗漱一番， 真真正正把自己扔到床上的时候，墙上的时钟已经指向了十二点。

“还没到家吗？”羽生的消息隔着上面的图片接近四个小时才弹出来。

“天天这么晚回家我很担心呢。”金博洋想象的到羽生一脸纠结的样子抱着手机苦等他的消息时，是怎样的表情。

“回来啦。”金博洋翘着唇角回复到。

视讯在下一秒就拨了过来。

“羽生教练这么闲的吗？不用去吃午饭？”金博洋看见对方的脸出现在小框框里，顿时也觉得好笑。

看他的样子还应该是在冰场。

“天天可是这个赛季第四次这么晚回家了。”羽生突然冒出来这么一句话，让他有点措手不及。

“这你都记得？”金博洋很是惊讶。

“是啊，每次回家特别晚的时候天天都不会和我视讯的，我都记着呢。”羽生心底的小本本记得清清楚楚。

“这你也要记？那你好棒棒啊……”金博洋不知道该说什么了。

“咱们不说这个了。”金博洋岔开话题。

再继续的话谁知道羽生又要因为他回来的晚而吃什么飞醋了，明明自己都是有正事才耽搁了的。

“明天你真的要回来啊？”金博洋问到。

“嗯。”羽生点点头应了一声把手机面前的地上，弯下腰解开冰鞋的鞋带。

“你这样折腾……”他见羽生抬头看了他一眼，于是想说的话又噎了回去。

“天天是觉得我来回跑不方便吗？”羽生接着他的话问到。

“嗯……”金博洋哼哼了一声。“主要是你来回又要搭时间还要搭精力，另外你不怕影响了千叶选手的比赛状态吗？万一他成绩不好，你不怕jsf手撕了你啊？”

“我现役的时候都没担心过的事情，退役了还担心这个做什么？况且千叶现在很刻苦，需要我的时候并不多。”羽生一边思考一边说到。“况且……他选的是COR和NHK，怎么算都还有时间，不急在这么一时间啊。”

“对啊！他选的是COR又不是SA，开始的没那么早啊。”金博洋恍然大悟。

“天天还有什么顾虑？不如我们一并解决？”羽生把冰鞋收起来放到行李箱中。

“还能有什么顾虑，你既然决定了的事，那就去做呗，谁还能拦的了你？”当年说解除婚约就解除婚约，和父母都没多商量，羽生向来对自己的事情都很有主见。

“那好吧，我就当天天同意了。”羽生收好自己的东西将手机从地上捡起来。

“我不同意你还能退票咋的？你回家了我还能不让你进门吗？”金博洋打着哈欠，明明威胁的话被他硬生生地说出来撒娇的意味。

软糯糯的。

像极了天天给他吃过的那个白糍粑。

真可爱。

金博洋确实有些累了，他这边已经过了零点，现在还能睁开眼睛和羽生说话完全是因为自己硬撑着，不让上下眼皮粘起来。

几个哈欠打下来，他擦了擦眼角溢出的泪珠，忍不住搓了搓脸。

真像小兔子。

“天天困了吧？”羽生见他这个样子看了看时间。

“嗯，有点。”金博洋懒懒地应着。

“那你快去休息吧，我要去吃午饭了。”羽生说到。

“好吧，那我去睡了。”金博洋点点头。

“明天要记得查收你的生日礼物哦！”羽生突然想起提醒着他。

“啊？什么礼物？”金博洋不解。

“是我呀！”

羽生说。


	16. 16.hello stranger

16.hello stranger

休赛季，日本。

刚参加完冰演的金博洋在羽生的“特殊照顾”下，瘫在床上半天没爬起来，原定飞回北京的机票也因为羽生的坚持而改签到三天之后。羽生美其名曰让若若多陪几天父母，而他还可以带金博洋去逛一场烟火大会。

金博洋空下来的这个时间刚好是青森花火大会，羽生也很久没有在这个时候回过日本，偶尔就算是回来也不会特意去看烟花，这次刚好金博洋也在，两个孩子都有人照顾，他们也能放心地转转。

羽生带着金博洋回到仙台陪着羽生父母住了一天。若若早就把两位老人哄的开开心心的，完全不需要他们两个大人在一旁“添乱”。

于是他们两个第二天稍微收拾了一些东西，直奔青森。

酒店是羽生订的，这个时间不太适合泡温泉，他就近订了一家颇有风情日式旅馆，独立性和私密性都很不错，比较适合他们。

算下来羽生虽然退役也有不少年头了，可是以他当年在日本受追捧的程度，只要他回家，还是稍微低调点的好。更何况他也不想让谁抓到他和天天一起出门，这样对他们谁都有影响。

烟火大会多数都在公园与湖边举行，一路上的摊贩也摆成了一条长龙，来来往往的游人穿梭期间，欢声笑语，从未间断。

羽生揽着金博洋在旅馆里休息了好一会儿，两个人悠闲地吃过晚饭又泡了个澡，才换上羽生准备的衣服——绣着羽生家家徽的一套玄色浴衣。

金博洋的皮肤白，平时的衣服都是潮牌，偶尔并不衬他的肤色。不过羽生依旧记得金博洋一套红色渐变的考斯滕，燃起了独属于弗拉明戈孤傲与热烈，衬的他肤色更加白皙可人。

如今这套浴衣也是他精挑细选早早就按照金博洋的尺码备下的，只不过一直收在羽生仙台的家里，没有机会让金博洋穿上看看，今天刚好用上，也没白辜负他准备了那么久。

羽生他们两个人肩并肩走在路上，天色已经暗了下来，金博洋在入口不远处给羽生买了一只狐狸面具，美其名曰要遮住他的盛世美颜，实际上是怕太过出名的他被人认出来。

金博洋挑挑选选最后还是没能给自己买一个——入口处的面具样式他都不喜欢，反而因为他觉得羽生本质就像一只狐狸，所以才给他买了比较中规中矩的面具。

湖边的烟火已经开始接连不断地燃放，金博洋手上举着一盒子刚刚出炉的章鱼小丸子，吃的开心极了。

平日他就喜欢哈尔滨金安国际里的章鱼小丸子，最近很少回到哈尔滨，加之年龄也大了些，所以对这些东西吃的也少了些。不过今天是正宗的小丸子，他吃的开心极了。

羽生拉过他的胳膊，抬手擦了擦他唇角沾上的沙拉酱，又被金博洋顺手喂了一颗刚刚吹凉的小丸子，浓郁的香味在口腔里爆裂。

他是很喜欢吃玉子烧的，和章鱼小丸子很相似，但是需要蘸酱汁吃的那种。

回忆他们之前经历过的那些，金博洋曾经还开玩笑说自己上辈子就是个章鱼小丸子，那大概也是被他吃掉的那颗。

烟火接连不断，墨色的星空被点缀的色彩斑斓，羽生跟在金博洋的身后走着，直到他终于挑到一只喜欢的面具，却又不急着戴到脸上。

“天天！”羽生喊着他。

“啊？”金博洋停下脚步回头看着几步远的羽生。

“要不要我帮你把面具戴起来？”羽生见他一只手端着小丸子的纸盒，另一只手用小指勾着面具后的系带。

“不用，戴了面具我就吃不了小丸子了。”金博洋拒绝到。

确实，他挑了一只猫咪的面具，和羽生半脸的狐狸面具不同，猫咪的是全脸的，一旦戴起来可是露不出来嘴的。

他们越走越远，离开了小摊贩的范围，灯光也变得没有那么密集，而人也愈渐稀少。

金博洋将纸盒丢进垃圾桶，擦了擦手，给自己戴上了猫咪面具。

“羽生，你说我们戴上了面具，是不是就等同于不认识彼此了？”金博洋转过身问到，藏在面具背后的表情不知如何，但听他的语气却是欢快的。

“不管什么时候我都不会不认识天天的。”羽生走到他身旁牵起他垂在身侧的手。

“等等！”金博洋抽回自己的手指，制止羽生的靠近。

“这位先生，你好呀！”

金博洋退了一步和他打着招呼。

羽生见他这样，也翘起唇角，既然他喜欢，自己只好奉陪。

也许是扮作陌生人独有的刺激感让两个人有了别样的体验，以至于他们回到旅馆时已经进入了角色——看上去就是一对为了追求419而一晌贪欢的人。

被大力推开的门又被人重重合上，在灿烂烟火下接吻的两个人因为陌生身份涌起的情潮急急忙忙地赶回旅馆，甚至连金博洋与羽生主动亲吻时摘掉的面具也顾不得捡。

手机和价值不菲的情侣耳机被他们随手丢在床头柜上，没有身上金贵东西的束缚，羽生熟练地剥开金博洋身上的羽织，玄色的布料摊开在雪白的床铺上，衬得金博洋纤细的手腕更加白嫩。

羽生将他压在身下，刚刚分开片刻的唇舌立刻被人吻住舔舐，小虎牙的威胁下，让他不敢离开分毫，只得将他探入自己口腔里的软舌紧紧攥住。

饶是运动员的体魄也难以支撑住这样激烈的深吻，分开时，羽生故意用舌尖磨了磨金博洋的上颚，痒痒的，惹得他在他身下一阵扭动。

纤长的手指迫不及待地压上胸膛那一对小巧的乳尖，指尖轻轻地搓着微微红涨的头端，唇舌分开后，在身下人剧烈喘息的过程中，使坏地弹了弹刚松开的嫩芽。

金博洋被他这样的恶意撩拨刺激的身子直抖，也许这样的“角色扮演”让他骨子里的那点羞涩迷失了。

“唔……你轻点，弄疼我一会儿还怎么招待你？”金博洋喘息还不匀就故意说到。

“金君的身体真是不同于常人的敏感呢。”羽生的手指顺着他平滑的腹部向下探去，停在小巧的肚脐处，轻轻地点了点。

金博洋身上的敏感点羽生可以说是了如指掌，自然现在也知道怎样挑逗他才会让身下的人软成一摊水。

“呼……怎么？这样不好吗？”金博洋眯着眼睛看着身上的人，灯光被他的背部遮住，逆光的羽生仿佛披上了一层柔和的光晕，

“好是好……”羽生的手已经揉上了柔软的臀肉，手指用力收紧的时候，肥嫩的臀肉如面团一般从指缝间挤出来，白生生的，晃着人的眼。

“就是不知道金君为什么会选择我呢？”羽生一边问着，手上的动作也没停，仔仔细细地摸着滑嫩的大腿内侧，如同在琴键上弹奏一样，越来越向中间的位置摸去。

“当……当然……呼……是看中你，你这张脸了。”金博洋胸膛随着羽生的动作剧烈地起伏着。

“可是……”羽生的眉头微皱，似是为难一般。

“怎么？”身下的金博洋反问。

“金君的身体这么敏感，是被人调教过吧？”羽生的手指已经抚摸到了身下人因为自己不断的挑逗而已经逐渐苏醒的性器。

“被……调教过的，你就不喜欢了？”金博洋吞了吞口水，自己的关键部位被羽生的指掌轻轻地揉捏住，包住头端的皮肤被他轻扯着向下褪去，露出藏匿其中的光滑头端。

“怎么会？这么漂亮的一副身体，谁能不喜欢？你说是不是？”手上突然用了力道，指尖擦过顶端的嫩肉，半硬的性器几乎以肉眼可见的速度涨大。

“哈……好舒服……”金博洋如实地反馈自己身体上的快意，丝毫不觉得何为矜持。

“那你又……那里不行……唔……”羽生见小蘑菇头已经探了出来，于是故意用粗砺的指腹纹路摩擦冠状沟的位置，直接将身下的人逼出一声娇吟。

“嗯？”羽生眯起眼睛欣赏躺在床上的曼妙身躯，从鼻腔里闷哼一声表示让他继续把话说完。

“你既然喜欢，又何必计较……”金博洋剩下的半句话没有说出口。

又何必计较是被谁调教过的？

羽生从他的眼中读到了这句话。

他笑了。

翘起的唇吐出一句让金博洋始料未及的话。

“你这样出来找人，不怕那个人生气？”

金博洋怔了怔，突然想起什么，随即露出了了然的笑容。

他伸出白皙的手臂环住羽生的脖颈，一只手攀住他的面颊，微微抬起头，红润的唇抵上他的唇角。

“这样，岂不是更刺激？”

最后的字句淹没在重新陷入纠缠的唇舌间，羽生被他勾引的下腹又硬又涨。

谁都没曾想过彼此还会有这种角色扮演的新情趣，羽生急切的仿佛真的如同一夜情中急需发泄情欲的“瘾君子”。

后穴被匆匆润滑过便容纳了两根手指，热情的肠肉急切地吞咽着探入的器官。调皮的指尖在肠道内壁里打着圈剐蹭，抱住自己膝盖仰躺在床上的人因为他的动作放松了手上的力度，右腿不受控制地滑到了床上。

羽生抽过一旁的枕头垫在了金博洋的腰下，另一只手将垂下来的大腿推高——良好的柔韧让他对折起来丝毫不费力。

埋在身体里的手指摸到了肠壁上的那处柔韧，两只手指用力地揉按下去。

“啊！那里！不要……呜……”前列腺按摩谁都受不了，更别提早已情动的金博洋。

身前胀挺的性器汩汩地流出前液，打湿了他下腹处的毛发，亮晶晶的水液挂在其上，随着小腹的抽动，勾引着羽生的目光。

“真的好想知道……金君这样的媚态，调教你的人是怎样评价的。”羽生停在他体内的手指继续作恶，滚烫的肠壁在他灵巧的指尖下无处可逃。

“唔……”金博洋晃着枕头上汗湿的头，羽生给他的刺激太多了，这种宛如陌生人一样的性爱让他真的有一种背叛羽生出来偷情的感觉。

当背德感与性爱的快感交织，更容易让一个人沉沦于肉体见最真实的接触与律动中。

“你……想知道？”金博洋在被推上一小波快感的中途中从牙缝里挤出这一问。

“当然了……”羽生将手指抽出，上面淋漓的水液除了是他挤入的润滑之外，还有金博洋敏感身体自行分泌出来的体液。

他一股脑地将手指上的液体都蹭到了金博洋下身的毛发上——还故意地摸了摸下方垂着的一双囊袋。

金博洋重重地喘息着，突然没了爱抚的他还没能发泄出来就被憋了回去。

既然羽生这样入戏，那自己也不能不如他。

于是金博洋要来了手机和自己的蓝牙耳机，又亲手为羽生戴上了和自己一样的，独属于羽生的那对情侣耳机。

知道他要做什么的羽生无比地配合，在金博洋拨出号码前，羽生制止了他。

他将金博洋的手机抽出来放到一旁，一只手扣住他一双手腕压在他的身前，在对方探寻的目光下，拉开他的双腿，扶住自己早就兴奋起来的性器，一举撼入。

金博洋被他顶的绷直了脊背，头用力地仰着，肠道被热物拓开的过程在他们之间每一次的性爱中都是不小的难关。

羽生的性器带有与面容不符的欺诈性，硕大顶入他身体中，不可避免地会让金博洋有一种被劈开的错觉。金博洋不止一次后悔，自己当初怎么就没发现他藏在db中大的过分的孽根。

可实际上，在当年走疯紫色的考斯滕下，羽生早就表现过自己傲人的资本。只不过金博洋那会被羽生的脸所蒙蔽，以为他是个不染尘凡的小仙男。

“要打电话……呼……也要等我先进去了再说。”羽生俯下身，在金博洋没有戴上耳机的那只耳朵旁压着嗓音说到。

“哈……你这是……什么毛病……”金博洋在他缓慢的开拓过程中忍不住吐槽着。

“哼哼……你现在是我的。”颇为霸道彰显主权的方式，仿佛下一分钟真的有人和他抢身下人一样。

“啊！轻点……”金博洋被他一个深顶到仿佛噎住了一样。

“你说……我和他，哪个更能让你舒服？”羽生故意问到，身下顶弄的频率逐渐加快。

“是……是你……你啊……”金博洋的话被他颠簸的支离破碎。

羽生的两只耳朵都被戴上了蓝牙耳机，所以听金博洋的声音略微有一些不清晰。

被他自己故意比较，羽生心底莫名有一种危机感，好像下一秒钟就会突然跳出来一个人，和他抢夺这个在自己身下承欢的魅人妖姬。

拿起被他刚刚抽走放到一旁的手机，羽生自顾自地用自己的指纹解开金博洋手机上的屏锁，然后将手机递给他。

对于羽生，金博洋一直都是便捷拨号的方式。

很快，进屋后被羽生丢在一旁的手机开始震动了起来。他又把金博洋的手机抽走，按下了耳机的接听键。

“喂？天天？”羽生接通后应到。

金博洋听着耳边和耳机里的双重声音，一时间也有些不太适应。

“嗯……唔……羽生……”金博洋的应答声在羽生刻意放缓的顶弄下溢出唇瓣。

“天天在干嘛？给我打电话是有什么事吗？”羽生稳了稳呼吸，故意地问到。

“我没什么……啊……”金博洋一句话还未等说完就被羽生恶意的侵犯给打断。

“嗯？你怎么了？发生了什么？”羽生身下打桩一般的律动原来越快，后穴的收缩与抖动完全赶不上性器的抽插速率。

“我……呜……轻点，好疼……我……我……受不了啊……”金博洋被羽生用力的操弄逼出一阵阵的哭喊，性器故意抵着前列腺的敏感处重重擦过，肠道里像是容纳了一团火。

耳机里听到他无助的哭喊声，那种被电流重新恢复的声音因为耳机的优质，仿佛他在自己的头脑里因为情欲的折磨而哭喊着。

羽生更加地兴奋了。

性器的前端开始汩汩地流出腺液，含在他肠道内，给羽生带去了更加湿滑的体验。

而他则像是被分裂了两部分一般，头脑中都是金博洋被其他人欺负的无助哭喊，而身下则是被湿热的肠道吸吮，想要榨干他全部的爱液一样。

“你居然背着我和其他人上床？”羽生薄怒的话语声传来，金博洋觉得自己好像真的变成了那个为了贪图刺激，而到街上去寻找一夜情的人。

“唔……是……是啊……”金博洋吸着鼻子，手指紧紧抓住身下黑色的羽织，尽量让自己在猛烈的顶弄中还能继续演下去。

“我今天……呼……找的这个猛男……器大活好，啊……比你……还……还好……啊！是哪里，用力啊……唔……给我……”羽生抱住他的身子，将他的下身牢牢地锁住，猛然将性器全部抽出，在红嫩的媚肉紧紧裹缠挽留下，狠狠破开层层叠叠的阻碍，直到他最深最痒的那点。带出的水液被撞击开，性器根部粗砺的耻毛故意摩擦着敏感的穴口，内里最深处被粗大的头端打着圈按摩。

金博洋被他刻意的挑逗卷入情欲的深渊，口中迷迷糊糊的，已经不知道在呻吟叫喊什么。

大腿的肌肉已经开始抖动，小腹也渐渐缴紧，前端一直被羽生揉搓的性器已经吐出点点白浊，羽生知道，他快要到了。

耳中听着耳机里如实传导过来的细碎呻吟，羽生的下腹部仿佛被点燃了一把又一把的燥火，身下抽插的力道也愈发的凶狠。大脑在愤怒着此刻有人在侵犯自己爱人，这种愤怒都化作了动力，让他更加用力地将身下人吃干抹净，怒火与欲火在巧合下交织出别样的情欲。

“啊……太快了！受不了啊……”猛然，金博洋浑身紧绷性器在羽生的手中喷出大片白浊，整个人都不自觉地颤抖着，后穴缴紧了体内的性器，几乎同时就要将羽生榨干了的架势对他施压。

羽生本想忍一忍，但他体内的湿滑紧致和那种高热痉挛让他实在是没有办法控制自己勃发的欲望，

他狠狠地发泄在了金博洋的体内。

两个人粗重的喘息交缠着，羽生紧紧地抱住怀中的人，享受着登上顶端后的热切情潮。

金博洋伸手摘了耳机，挂断电话。又把羽生耳朵上的那对耳机也拿了下来，顺手放在枕头旁。

“喂……舒服了？”金博洋懒懒地抬起一只手指戳戳禁锢他这么久的人。

“嗯……”羽生应到。

“舒服了就拿出去啊，我要歇会，累死我了。”金博洋试图动了动身子，但是被羽生抱的太紧，他做不到。

“不要！我们再来一次。”

羽生的性器还在他体内，现在还有些蠢蠢欲动。

“不行，我没力气了……”金博洋开始闭上眼睛昏昏欲睡。

羽生见他的模样也知道他今天确实是累了，所以便准备放过他。

不过——

“天天……”

“嗯？”

“我们下次不要扮陌生人了好不好？”

“哦……行，我也累了。”

“下一次我一定要强上你！”

“滚！”


	17. 17.从back kiss再开始

17.从back kiss再开始

烟火大会的盛景两个人还没有来得及尽情体会，疯狂滋长的爱欲便席卷而来，如巨浪拍岸一般呼啸着吞没彼此，他们在青森陌生的旅馆里抛却全部顾虑，尽情欢爱。

刚刚结束第一轮的金博洋翻过身，摆出自己最舒服的姿势趴在柔软的被褥上。

身上的各种水迹还没来得及擦，羽生还耍赖不肯出去，直到他翻身趴下去，那人才磨磨蹭蹭地将已经疲软了的性器从他已经软烂淫糜的后穴里抽出来，还带出内里被堵了许久的淋漓水液。

这边羽生还说着浑话，那边的金博洋只想舒舒服服地睡上一觉，奈何身上的各种痕迹太多，他准备歇一歇就去洗澡——现在这样他是睡不着的。

不过他有点累，刚刚消耗了太多体力，这会他还不想动。

身后的羽生下了床，抽了些纸巾为他暂时擦了擦，使他身下不断吐出的黏腻水液不至于沾染到被褥上。

金博洋配合地抬手抬腿，虽然肌肉有些酸痛，但对于他们来说，这都是小意思。没有什么能比训练了一个小时更能让人肌肉酸痛的，相比之下这已经是能够忍受的痛感。

他趴在被子上蹭了蹭，舒舒服服地瘫在那里。羽生丢了手里的脏纸巾，顺手倒了一杯温水，端起杯子喝了两口。

从金博洋的角度看过去，羽生吞咽时的喉结上下滚动，那性感的位置，仰起头纤长的脖颈让他忍不住吞了吞口水。

他怎么可以这么好看。

金博洋觉得不远处的羽生充满了性感的诱惑，一举手都让他的心底随之颤抖。

“我也要……”他趴在那里软软地说到。

羽生捏着那个杯子，又添了点温水，递到金博洋面前。

他抬起胳膊接过，撑起上半身，故意将杯子转了半圈，找到刚刚羽生喝水的位置，将自己的唇瓣压上，缓缓举起杯子，一双眼依旧上挑地看着羽生，将杯中的水一口口地喝下去。

这画面映在羽生眼里倒是别样风情。

故意勾引人的风情。

下身搭上了被子一角，挡住翘挺的臀与身后的秘境，一双长腿裸露在外，细白细白的，充满紧实的肌肉感。背部因为上身撑起而显示出完美的弧度，小巧的腰窝在被子中藏了一半，这样诱人而不自知的模样使得羽生下腹又腾起一团火。

将杯子放在一旁，还没等金博洋再舒舒服服地趴下去，就被同样光裸的羽生压了上来。

“诶诶诶，你干啥？”先不说他不穿衣服下去溜鸟喝水，单是胸前光着的胸膛贴上自己的后背，皮肉相贴的触感就能让刚发泄完的他全身颤栗。

“干你。”羽生言简意赅，不给金博洋留半点挣扎的空间，灵巧的舌尖探向耳骨，充满威胁又无比情色的气息灌入他耳中。

上半身都是麻酥酥的。

之前那一场两个人是面对面纠缠在一起的，如今金博洋背对着羽生，更方便他在背后开拓疆土，恣意怜爱。

金博洋的脖颈没有羽生的修长好看，但肩胛骨的弧度却更能勾引对方的目光。那一对蝴蝶骨在他舒展肩背时如同振翅欲飞，纤细的腰当真不堪一握。

羽生见身下人的背部线条，总能想到两个人当年一同比赛前的热身。金博洋每次都拉伸动作都吸引着很多人的目光——高高翘起的臀无比丰满，纤细的腰塌下去，笔直的长腿分开……

现在回过头来看，他十分佩服当年一心求胜的自己。如果那会儿不是因为看重比赛看重成绩，也许他早就会不顾场合，拉走在后台不自觉勾引人的金博洋，好好地教训他一顿。

现在那个魅惑人的妖精被他压在身下，敏感的耳后因为他的不断舔吻激起更深的爱欲。身下难过地动了动腿，鼻腔里断断续续的无意识哼着。

太犯规了。

羽生觉得他不自觉的晃动是故意的勾引，脊柱两侧天然形成的凹陷让他忍不住伸出手顺着那细嫩的肌肤滑下去，背部线条的美好让他忍不住印下一个又一个轻吻。

“嘶……轻点，你咬我干啥？属狗的也不能说咬就咬啊！起开起开……”金博洋被他咬在肩胛骨下方的时候忍不住炸毛。

到嘴的肥肉怎么可以飞掉？

羽生在对方挣扎准备爬起来的时候压住他的一只胳膊，两个人都是精瘦的肌肉，虽然羽生看起来更瘦一些，但是力道却不小，金博洋竟然被他压住根本动不了。

细碎的吻从背部一路向上，带出濡湿的痕迹。掰过金博洋的脸，从背后狠狠吻上他的唇，舌尖故意剐蹭他的虎牙，一只手还不忘从身后圈住他的上身，在胸前作怪，偶尔还掐一掐早就红肿不堪的胸乳，惹得他忍不住闷哼起来。

“唔……痛……”在换气的间隙金博洋呻吟出声，被压制在身下让他有种被强制侵犯的错觉。

难道今天他们两个除了要扮陌生人之外，还要再搞一次强迫？

羽生见他接吻的时候还有些心不在焉，想要惩罚他的想法更甚。

放开他的唇舌，羽生一声不吭地拉开金博洋只遮挡了翘臀的被子一角，就着后穴还在不断吞吐出来的水液，直直地送进去两只手指。

“哈……你进来前能不能打声招呼？嘶……别碰！啊……”在他身体里作怪的手指根本不给他反应的时间，探进去之后便直戳肠壁上的那处敏感点。

还在趴着的金博洋大腿和臀部收的很紧，即便是他将他的两腿微微分开，也很难让自己的手指顺利的进出。

于是他推开了金博洋的一条腿。

任凭身下人怎么说，羽生依旧在他身后不吭声。

金博洋乖乖地瘫在床上，任由自己的两条腿被羽生摆弄呈九十度，手指进出的也顺利了些。

他闭着眼随着手指的律动哼哼，羽生打定主意想来第二回合，他也拒绝不了，那还不如乖乖配合，否则还真让他搞强奸的戏码啊。

手指顶着层层叠叠的肠肉不断剐蹭，滚烫的内壁贪吃地缠吮着比性器小上好几圈的物件，食髄知味地后穴有点不满足于这个尺寸，缠的更紧，也更加热情。

还在吻着金博洋美好后背的羽生，不着寸缕地蹭着身下同样光裸的人，又一次涨大的热物抵在他肥嫩光滑的大腿内侧，前段的水液尽数地蹭在上面，亮晶晶的。

“天天身体里是有什么开关吗？”羽生突然开口问到，声音里有着性事后独有的沙哑与诱惑。

“什……什么？”金博洋不懂他突然说出的这句话是什么意思。

“我是说……”羽生拉长着声音，手上却加快了速度抽插。“天天这里……”两个手指在穴道内撑开做剪刀状，不断地搅动着内里分泌出来的粘稠液体，流到穴口处，顺着羽生的手指缓缓滴落。

“怎么像打开水龙头一样……这么湿啊……”羽生向上又在他耳边吹气，酥酥麻麻的感觉让他软了腰，后穴像是受到刺激了一般，剧烈地收缩了几下。

“如果不是有开关，那一定是天天……”羽生含住他的耳垂继续说到，“又想给我生儿子了……”

金博洋被他这几句话刺激的几乎要颅内高潮，身前身后都叫嚣着要发泄和被填满，敏感的耳朵还被羽生继续掌握着，好像有条线路一样传播到四肢百骸，让他忍不住颤栗。

“唔……别说了……”既渴望又羞耻的感觉让他难耐地塌腰撅臀，微微晃动的腰肢主动地吞吐手指，同时移动着的大腿努力地蹭着那人也情动的性器，水液湿淋淋的，顺着大腿的肌肉弧度向下淌去。

“忍不住了吗？”羽生见他这样，笑盈盈的问到。

明知故问！

这个人真是恶劣！明明自己也激动的要命，竟然还能撩拨他。

金博洋偏过头躺在枕头上，下身高高翘起依旧随着羽生的动作款款摆动，红着一双水润的眸子盯住身后那人的脸庞，伸出殷红的舌尖舔过红肿的唇瓣，媚眼如丝。

“给我好不好？”金博洋软着声音央求起来，让羽生觉得自己的性器都快被他撩拨爆了。

这是什么妖精？

羽生抽出手指，上面半透明的水液沾的满满的，他将手指伸到金博洋面前，两只手指不断开合，分开时还能拉出银丝。

金博洋羞红了脸。

这人是什么恶趣味，真的要燥死他了。

“不要手指……要你……”说着，他主动掰开臀瓣，刚被过度使用过的艳红穴口害羞地收缩着，一时间还没有办法完全闭合，亮晶晶的，都是水痕。

羽生扶住自己的性器，粗大的头端刚抵上入口就被咬住含了进去，热情的仿佛要立刻吞掉他一般。

还没等到他向里推进，金博洋晃着腰，主动向后坐去，热烙铁一样粗长的性器就被他吞掉了大半。

“唔……”

“哈……”

金博洋是被性器撑的闷哼，而羽生则是因为第二次的后穴太过痴缠，而将他性器裹的紧紧的，让他舒爽的直喟叹。

顺利地将整根性器都送入秘境，相互撞击的皮肉拍打出啪啪声，随着羽生的律动在整间屋子里回响。

金博洋在被羽生顶到几乎失了神智的时候，就连怎样被他抱在怀里上上下下地颠簸都不知道。

根本没得挣扎的人被羽生用一旁的腰带捆了双手，两个人就着相连的姿势被一抽一插地走到墙边，非要金博洋叉开双腿，像热身一样撑在墙上，俯下身子，塌腰撅臀才肯罢休。

这样的姿势让羽生进出的更加凶猛，拍打出来的水液毫无顾忌地飞溅起来，金博洋身前的性器被羽生掐在手里，说什么都不让他发泄出来。粗长的性器仿佛要从身下顶进胃里，凶狠地蹂躏已经开始不受控制而痉挛的肠壁。

被快感灭顶的金博洋哑着嗓子哭着求他，一声声“老公、哥哥”混着中日英三种叫法让身后的羽生终于酥了身子，重重地挺弄几下后用力地擦过前列腺，抵着他最深处的肠壁射了出来。 手上的钳制也随之松开，憋了许久的人儿毫无顾忌地溅湿了身前的墙壁。

羽生松开他的时候金博洋险些跪倒在地，还好羽生扶的及时，让他也不至于摔到。

金博洋喘着粗气被羽生抱进了浴室冲洗，他抬高自己还被腰带绑住的双手，让羽生乖乖的给解开。

清理完毕的金博洋黏糊糊地抱着羽生的脖子赖在他的怀里不肯动。羽生擦干两个人身上的水珠，打横抱起金博洋，放回床上。

“睡吧，天天。”羽生轻吻了一下他半闭的眸说到。

“嗯……晚安……爱你。”

“晚安，我也爱你。”


	18. 18.熟悉到每一寸的甜美的身体

18.熟悉到每一寸的甜美的身体

有点热。

羽生觉得身上暖烘烘的，是金博洋。

红嫩的舌尖顺着他的锁骨滑下去，双颊泛红的人抬眼看了看羽生，在他不解的目光下轻启唇瓣，含住他一侧微棕色的乳粒，惹出他一声叹息。

身下的性器此刻已经被他箍在绵密的后穴里，主动权都在身上那人的手中。

他用力地收着小腹，跪趴在羽生身上前前后后小幅度地动起来，滚烫坚挺的器物被身后那紧致的小嘴包裹挤压着。

这让他有些控制不住自己。

羽生刚要有所动作，就被金博洋压住制止掉了。

“不要动嘛，交给我。”说完还故意地收了收穴口，箍的他咬紧了后槽牙。

自己这个宝贝什么时候学会了这样勾引人？

羽生没有办法拒绝那双包含期待的湿漉漉的眼，小幅度地点点头。金博洋见了笑的无比开心，一颗小虎牙都没藏起来。

之后的羽生真的就将自己交给了身前那个眯着眼睛，一脸兴奋模样的人。

事实告诉他，他的选择有多么正确。

先不说金博洋的主动挑逗与刻意撩拨，就是他撑在自己小腹上主动起起落落摩擦出来的爽利，都让羽生绷紧了大腿肌肉才能控制住他呼啸而来的欲望。

羽生不记得金博洋主动的缘由，一心沉溺在他的主动当中。金博洋起落的速度更快，仿佛在骑着一匹骏马飞速奔驰一般，湿热软糯的后穴缴的紧紧的，像极了贪吃的嘴，只想将他吞噬殆尽。羽生顾不得身前的性器抖了抖，单是见身上那人迷醉痴憨的表情，就让他忍不住又涨大了几分。

“唔……好大……好深……”他纤细的腰肢款款摆动，殷红的舌尖舔着干涩的唇瓣，微张的唇溢出轻吟，一只小手已经从羽生的下腹部移到自己翘挺的性器上着急地撸动，眼瞧着就要自顾自地攀上宣泄的高峰。

羽生见状，在对方抬起身子时，略微动了动，粗大涨满的性器以一个刁钻的角度狠狠地擦过金博洋体内的敏感点，逼出他一声惊呼后，一只手牢牢攥住身前的翘挺性器，顶端的小口微张，股股浊液一股脑地都喷到了羽生的胸膛上。

他忍着高潮时后穴急切的挤压，刚要伸出手来抱住金博洋温存一会，一转头就看见了若若和苏苏还有一众熟人站在不远处看着他们两个。

此时他们两个不在刚刚柔软的床铺上，而是破旧冰场旁老式的挡板上。

羽生瞬间惊坐起来。

漆黑的房间里窗帘拉的严严实实的，一丝光线都透不进来。偌大个公寓一张双人床上就只有羽生自己，哪有柔媚痴憨为他主动服务的爱人。

他烦躁地抓了抓头顶睡出来的独角兽一般的乱发——猛然惊醒让他的起床气也随之而来。加之梦中一切皆如泡影的失落感袭来，心里的不痛快让他十分不爽。

当然主要原因还是因为梦里的场景太过美好，梦醒后的一切都失了温度，但唯独自己身前的性器还是坚硬滚烫，丝毫没有要发泄的意味。

做梦不可怕，做春梦才可怕。

晨勃不可怕，没有爱人在身边才让人烦躁。

将自己的小兄弟交给自己的左右手也不是不可以，但是吃惯了山珍海味大鱼大肉的人，你再让他吃清水煮白菜，怎么想都是惨了点。

羽生扭开床头灯，自暴自弃地翻了个身侧躺在床上，性器把睡裤都顶出来一个小帐篷，他也不想管。

捞过一旁的手机，羽生看了眼时间。

四点多，不到五点，金博洋应该还在训练。

他一脸菜色地给远在他乡的小爱人发了条消息，语气里是满满的尽是可怜。

“天天，你在忙嘛？我好想你哦～”

金博洋听到手机提示声，点开小红点后，界面弹出了这句话，让他差点把手机扔冰上。

我的乖乖，羽生这是咋了？

这撒娇的语气，性感的波浪号，让金博洋怀疑对方是不是被偷了手机或者被另外一个人魂穿了。

“你咋了？不舒服吗？”金博洋迅速地回复了一句，转而捏着手机滑向冰场的另一边。

“这个落冰不对，轴都歪了。”滑到一个小男单身边，金博洋指点着他刚刚失败的跳跃。

手机又提示了一声。

“嗯，不舒服，你不在哪里都不舒服。”羽生回复到。

？？？

这人真反常。

羽生在他身边的偶尔会很黏他，也会对他抱抱蹭蹭撒撒娇。可现在他在多伦多，出门在外的羽生向来睿智冷静，从来没有和他表露过这些小情绪，也从来没有这样直白地撒过娇，让他觉得颇有些不适应。

“额……发生什么了？”金博洋挠了挠头上的卷毛回了他一句，紧接着突然想到了什么一样，立刻又回复他一条。

“不对，你这个时候不应该在睡觉吗？”

这个时候的多伦多应该是凌晨四点多，正是所有人进入深度睡眠的时间，羽生怎么会这个时候发消息来呢。

“睡不着了！(￣^￣)ゞ”

金博洋仿佛能透过这四个字和这么多年一直在用的颜文字看的出羽生一脸挫败的模样，甚至还能想象的到他躺在床上翻来覆去发小脾气的状态。

忍不住“噗嗤”一下笑出声来。

“教练……我这个跳跃这么好笑吗……”被他指点跳跃的小男单在3A又跳呲了之后好不容易稳住身形，一抬头教练噗嗤就笑了，这让他备受打击。

“不不不，不是你的事，我刚刚看了一眼手机……额……他……不是，他们在说江哥平地摔，我才没忍住，不是你的问题。”金博洋着急地解释到，担心选手被他影响到心态，所以随口扯了个谎。

“真的？”小男单质疑地问。

“当然是真的，你看看，这群不是在这儿么。”金博洋手机一伸，还好他们群被他置顶，看起来就像是刚说完话的样子。

“哦……”小男单脚下一蹬，滑走了。

“……”金博洋暗叹一口气。

“睡不着了怎么办？需要金教练讲睡前故事吗？”他点开屏幕回复了一句。

“不用，但是想要金教练陪我睡。”羽生的消息很快就发过来，金博洋觉得他就是在手机旁等着自己一句句的回复。

羽生回复的话让他不可避免的多想，陪什么陪，陪你睡个鬼！

他看了看时间，距离下冰的时间也不过就剩十几分钟，结束后他的徒弟们还要做放松和拉伸，貌似自己好像还有些时间去打个电话……

金博洋想了想，把冰上那些乱溜达乱蹦的小娃子们召集起来，点评几句要点，然后让他们自行再练上几分钟，下冰放松的时候也要注意安全。

交代好之后金博洋套上刀套，抱着蜘蛛侠的纸巾盒溜的飞快。

“你说……金教练这么急……是干嘛去？”一个小男单滑到顾舒逸的身边问到。

顾舒逸掀了掀眼皮，脚下一蹬滑了出去。

“问那么多干嘛？”

说完这句话他直接加速滑开，利落地起跳，一个高飘远的3A完美落冰，身后的人见了都纷纷鼓掌。

“都散了吧，也要下冰了。”顾舒逸转了转脚踝又滑过来，和众人说到。

“你真是……一点都想不八卦一下啊……”

“你不记得之前有一次八卦金教练，被他发现了之后加训跳跃的事吗？”顾舒逸铲了铲脚下的冰碴，提醒着说。

“额……算了算了，我们走吧。”回想起当时他几个因为在更衣室讨论金教练和羽生教练究竟是什么时候在一起的，而被换完衣服路过的金教练抓了个正着的事，也不敢再多说。

那天的跳跃训练简直不堪回首，结束的时候每个人都累的跟头死牛一样，可偏偏金教练也几乎全程在跟着他们跳，却在最后还能板着脸训他们一顿。

“如果你们能把八卦的心思放到研究跳跃上，也不至于在自由滑里让裁判和观众看烟花。”说完的金教练自顾自地下了冰，从那以后他们也就知道教练并不像看上去那样无害，如果真的有人触碰到他底线的时候，他也绝不留情。

一小时接连不断的三周跳和四周跳在金博洋现役的时候是实打实训练出来的，和当年男单盛世比，这样的强度根本不值一提。曾经他就是这样付出才将自己的跳跃苦磨回来，重拾站回国际赛场的机会，这些对他来说，原本就是十分正常。

他对这样的训练强度是完全熟悉且适应的，可那帮小男单哪里经历过这些。平时金博洋对他们都是很呵护的，总是怕他们伤了哪里，即便是跳跃训练也是张弛有度，从来没像那次一样拼了命一样训他们。

不过只这一次，就让他们记住了半辈子，再也不敢试探金博洋的底线，也不敢再和他太没大没小。

虽然平时金教练闹起来，比他们还能疯。

金博洋离开冰场就给羽生拨了电话过去。

“喂……天天～”羽生委屈的小声音传来，听到对方的耳朵里，痒痒的。

“怎么了？睡不着？”金博洋耐心地问到。

“是啊……想你了……”羽生声音里带着清晨独有的慵懒和沙哑，可语气却是止不住的撒娇。

“等到4CC我们就能见面了，也不差这几天。”金博洋哄着他。

拉开更衣室的门，反手锁好。

作为教练他有独立的更衣室和浴室，和选手们距离不算太远，但好歹走廊尽头独立的空间。

“我也知道……”羽生说到。

可他梦里那么美好，醒来却是一片冰冷与茫然，他确实觉得落差有些大。

“可是我确实想你……梦里全部都是你。”羽生呢喃道。

“所以羽生教练这是梦到我了？”金博洋坐在中间的长凳上，放下纸巾盒，咬着指甲问到。

“嗯。”电话那边应了一声。

“梦到我什么了？”金博洋笑眯眯地问。

“梦到你把我按住，非要在上面自己动，我都拗不过你。”羽生一五一十地说。

“……”听明白羽生话里是什么意思，他的脸腾一下就红了。

一句话没说直接挂了电话。

羽生也愣了。

他没想到金博洋面皮薄到直接挂断他的电话。

不死心地，他又拨了过去，只不过这次不是电话，而是视频通话。

刚挂掉电话准备消化一下羽生言语间透露出来的挑逗，可谁知下几秒钟视频通话的邀请就被发了过来，吓得金博洋差点扔了手机。

点了接听，昏暗床头灯下朦胧的人影便显现了出来。

“天天还没训练完嘛？”羽生问到。

“嗯。”金博洋揉了揉半边脸应到。

“那我不打扰你了。”他说完就拿开了手机。

金博洋见他的模样确实反常，于是制止他挂断视频通话。

“等等等等！”

“嗯？”羽生拿近手机，挑了挑眉毛。

“怎么了？这么不高兴？这会儿放下手机你能睡着啊？”金博洋问到。

“不能。”他一五一十地回答。“可是天天还没忙完，我不睡也没事，大不了现在起来晨跑。”

“4点多起来晨跑，你当自己是现役那会需要保持体力吗？”金博洋舔了舔唇，红润的舌尖无意识地划过，让羽生眼底的火焰更甚。

“可是我睡不着啊，想你想的又硬又痛……”羽生毫不顾忌地说。

他当然知道羽生是什么意思，自己也不愿看他憋的难受，可他们现在隔着距离隔着时差，除非羽生自己疏解，否则他也没办法。

“那我要怎么做？”金博洋问他。

“就是想看你……”羽生喟叹出声。

“这样……你等我一下。”他拿出钥匙打开柜子，换下冰鞋，拿出自己的洗漱用品，走向内间的浴室。

将手机架到手边的置物架上，脱掉训练服露出一身细白的皮肉，明晃晃的，尽数映在羽生眼中。

“额……我正常洗澡，你……解决一下？等4CC比完你回来的时候……我再补偿你行不行？”金博洋光秃秃地站在还未打开水龙头的淋浴下，手机的角度刚好能从他的脸看到胸膛和下腹，还有侧过身时翘挺的臀。

“嗯……那……天天要摸摸自己，就像我摸你一样。”羽生要求到。

“那……好吧……你快点，等会都下训了，我怕……”他咬咬唇说到。

他也知道，自己要投入一点羽生才好疏解，而且自己不能耽误太久，还要回去接孩子。

说完他打开水龙头。

淋浴的冷水喷出来，金博洋猝不及防地被溅上了几滴，冷的他抖了抖。

羽生也放好手机，解放两只手，拉开睡裤被支起的帐篷，握住已经翘挺了很久的性器。

不一会水变得温热，金博洋站到了淋浴头的下方，晶莹剔透的水珠打在他身上，在肌肉丰满的皮肤上聚集，顺着肌肉的弧度汇聚成一条小溪一般的水流向身下流去。

羽生吞咽口水的声音在夜里空旷的房间内格外清晰。

金博洋用手指擦了擦脖颈，顺着锁骨向下，拉扯着左乳的乳粒，口中溢出细碎的声音，混在水声中不甚清晰。

羽生的呼吸逐渐粗重，性器一点点溢出清液，可他知道这还不够，他要的，不单纯只是这一点点，

金博洋星眸半闭，头也微微垂着，一副不想看向视频里那人的样子。

他不是听不到那人的喘息也不是看不到他手臂的动作，只不过这种方式他们第一次尝试，带有了一些隐秘的刺激感。

羽生第一波觉得自己快要到临界点的时候是金博洋抬起一条腿架到了一旁的墙壁上，手上把玩自己的性器，而另一只手的手指则咬在唇边压抑着呻吟。

最后羽生发泄出来时，金博洋也将白浊溅到了浴室的墙壁上，两个人夹杂在一起的喘息声都极其和谐。

金博洋拉过活动的淋浴头冲干净了墙壁和自己的下身，红着脸让羽生收拾一下再睡一觉。

两个人黏黏糊糊地亲了自己手机摄像头一口全当做是接吻后，才挂断了视讯。

后来啊……

4CC晚宴金教练只露了个面就失踪了，直到第二天中午午饭的时候才有人在食堂偶遇他和羽生教练一桌吃饭，虽然他们相互表示这不过是一场偶遇，但是在金教练起身扶着腰，好像受伤了一样慢慢挪着准备离开的时候，羽生教练还在帮他拎包。

同期的竞争对手不仅谱写过偶像和迷弟的剧情，就连退役之后也这样和谐，让人不禁感慨。

只是再外人看不见的时候，金博洋偷偷掐了羽生一把。

“下次再做这么狠，让我腰疼到爬不起来，我就踹掉你身下那二两肉！”金博洋恶狠狠地说。

“天天别生气，踹掉了还怎么满足你？昨晚你主动坐下去的时候，和我梦里梦到的简直一模一样。”羽生眯着眼，笑的简直像极了狐狸。

“闭嘴！不准说了！要不是你非要让我还原梦境，我今天能这样吗？”

“别生气啦……天天～”

“哼╯^╰”


	19. 19.说不出口的情话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *上海杯的时间线，刚刚好符合现在的情况，这章是8月初写完的，谁知道这样恰巧。
> 
> *天天生日快乐！
> 
> *这是本系列的最后一章啦，他们的故事在平行世界里依旧美好！
> 
> *苏苏和若若在这儿提前给您拜年了！

19.说不出口的情话

新一年的上海杯邀请了不少世界级的花滑名将，因为和大奖赛的比赛时间很接近，所以给了明确答复的并不多。不过早早确定能来的人都是近期不需要比大奖赛分站赛的，这其中就包括羽生带的千叶选手。

毕竟是开在自家门口的世界级比赛，协会安排目前在国内的大部分选手都要参加，至少在国际上有一定地位的选手，都是默认报名的。

顾舒逸作为tc目前的男单一哥肯定是逃不开，于是连带着金博洋也要陪同。

对于金博洋来说，上海杯的时间有点尴尬。这和每年的gpf会撞羽生生日一样，上海杯的比赛时间在人流颇丰的国庆假期，也必然会撞到金博洋的生日。

他要安安静静地趁十一假期陪着两个孩子呆两天的想法，因为上海杯的比赛时间向来也没能达成过。

不过今年好于往年，至少因为千叶选手的参加，羽生能和他一同到上海，也算是能和他回来相聚一番。

1号晚上，来自世界各地的选手纷纷聚集到上海，作为主办方，tc的后勤保障一直都是外人称赞的，各项设施和项目早已安排的十分妥当。金博洋和选手们按照协会的统一安排提前两天从北京飞过去，两个多小时便落地了。而羽生他们比他早出发了半天，但是因为路途遥远，却比金博洋他们晚到了很久。

长途飞行消耗体力，羽生入住后收拾好自己便躺下了，更何况金博洋早早地便给他发过消息，告诉他今晚队里有事，不能过去，让他早点休息，明天上午见。

羽生看了看手机里的消息，也没多说什么，只回复了一个“好”字，就真的去休息了，好哄到令金博洋很惊讶。

以往两人同时抵达同一个城市，不论多忙都会碰上一面，这已经是两个人心有灵犀的默契，可今天金博洋确实腾不出来时间。不过他已经做好了见面后补偿羽生的准备，甚至连今晚羽生会说什么不开心的话他都已经想好怎样安抚了，结果就回了他一个字，让金博洋突然有些被噎住的感觉。

实际上羽生除了长途飞行的劳累外，他还想着自己明天还有大计划要安排，现在养精蓄锐最重要。

金博洋的生日，他肯定是要有所表示的。

3号下午的短节目开始的不算太晚，结束的时候金博洋却被隋文静给扣下，美其名曰要他等双人结束后，和他们一起去趟boss那边，可他却没接到什么会议通知。

“羽生，我这边还有点事要处理，等下可能会去开个简短的会，你先回酒店等我吧。”金博洋发给羽生一条消息，对方很快地回复了过来。

“好，不用急，我等你。”

今天是金博洋的生日，羽生提前和他说过要一起出去吃个晚饭，所以他推了身边老铁们的邀约。大家也都知道羽生回来一趟也不容易，也就不再要求他必须和大家在今天聚。

只不过，上头要找你开会可不管你今天是不是寿星。

金博洋撑在挡板边陪着隋文静看完六对双人的短节目比赛，好不容易等到最后一组表演的差不多，分数还没出来的时候，隋文静便扯着金博洋的衣服袖子就往外走，整个人被她拽的歪歪扭扭地离开冰场。

比赛馆外的天已经擦黑了。

“等等等等一下……”金博洋被她拽的差点摔倒。

“啊？你又咋了？”隋文静停下脚步。

别看她瘦，手劲和力气可不小。

“我说要开会你告诉我去哪儿就行了，或者我跟着你走也行，你这样拽我，万一哪一下我刹不住，容易把门牙摔掉了。”金博洋吐槽。

“你还有这本事呢？”隋文静松开他笑着说。

“当然了。”金博洋撇撇嘴。

“我要是让你把门牙摔掉了，那个羽生大魔鬼不一定怎么报复我呢，我可不会找他在的时候给自己找麻烦。”隋文静抱住双臂说到。

“什么大魔鬼，我家羽生才没你说的那么恐怖呢。”他反驳着。

“行了行了，都是你家的，别在我这儿撒狗粮，快走吧。”说完隋文静继续向前走去，金博洋跟在她身后。

走了一小段路之后金博洋觉得哪里不太对。

“不是……老铁啊，我们不是要去开会吗？”金博洋问。

“嗯，是啊。”隋文静拉了拉衣服领子的拉链，把脸埋在其中应着声。

“那……再往前走是训练馆啊，咱们前天开会不都是在比赛馆那边的办公楼里吗？”金博洋问到。

“啊？是嘛？”隋文静头都不回，继续往前走。

“是啊，所以我们来训练馆干嘛？”金博洋觉得不太对，停下脚步问到。

“哎呀，领导打电话说的就是训练馆，快走吧，女单那边已经过去了，现在就差咱俩。”隋文静转过头对着金博洋说到。

“哦……”他抓了抓头发，还是很疑惑。

“咋滴？你老铁还能把你卖了？”隋文静问。

“啊……那倒是不能，想卖我你早就卖了，也不至于咱们这都认识快二十年了才下手。”金博洋说的颇为认真。

“哼～那还说啥，走吧。”隋文静说到。

“哦……”金博洋还是觉得哪里怪怪的，但是又抓不到重点，只能跟在隋文静身后，和她一起推开训练馆的门。

里面漆黑一片。

“老铁，这也没有人啊……”金博洋摸着墙壁打开了大厅的灯。

“走吧！”隋文静不理他，继续向里面走着。

“不是，你到底要带我去哪啊？”金博洋看了眼手机上的时间，已经快六点了，不知道羽生有没有等的不耐烦。

“到冰上。”隋文静说完就拉开铁门，径自走进去。

反应再迟钝，他也知道这不可能是什么领导找他了。

他跟了进去，身后的门被重重地关上，原本漆黑的内场通道突然亮起灯来。隋文静在前面掀开帘子，转过头看了他一眼，偏了偏头，示意他进来。

金博洋见隋文静走到里面，帘子落下完全遮住了她。他狐疑着，脚下却一步一步地靠近帘子，脑子里一闪而过的念头让他内心更加疑惑。

难道大家真的要给他过生日？

还是在冰上？

可是羽生还在酒店啊。

他思考着，伸出手掀开了帘子。

？？？？

人呢？

隋文静不见了。

“老铁？”金博洋快步走进去喊到。

没有回应。

原本黑暗的冰场上被打了一束追光，追光的尽头在内侧挡板上。

金博洋快步走到挡板边，只见追光的光圈里蹲着一个人。

是羽生。

还没等他张嘴问什么，只见羽生逆着光伸出手在唇边比了一下。

“嘘……”

金博洋虽然有很多疑问，但是却很听话地没有再问什么，只是目光一直黏在冰上那人的身上，眸中似有话要说。

羽生一撑挡板迅速倒滑出去，一如每一次在赛场上那样坚决果断，潇洒的好似三尺青锋迎风出鞘，让人移不开目光。

他在场中站定后，熟悉的乐曲响起。

是他的《曙光》。

金博洋曾经的短节目选曲，是劳瑞的珍藏曲目剪辑出来的，一直在他的曲库里。

羽生滑的和他完全不同。

不是模仿他曾经比赛时候的全部动作，而是自己重新编排的一个节目。一个只属于他的限量版表演。

他很想拿出手机拍摄下来，可自己的一双眼却不想离开冰场上那个追逐光明的身影。

不得不说，羽生的表现力不会因为他的退役而消失。反而因为这么多年的经历酝酿的更加深沉。

他的双眸中有希望有期待，有闪烁的点点星辰，还有万千红尘中的至死不悔。

羽生加速的时候，金博洋的心随之提起。

起跳后的高远度不输当年，完美落冰后四溅的冰花在追光中闪烁出点点微茫。

还好，只是三周。

他还是顾念着自己的脚踝，没有跳四周，否则金博洋当场就能给他表演一个心梗。

吓的。

铁板的三周半完成的很完美，大一字滑出一如当年。后半段没有加多少旋转，反而都是各种步法，让金博洋的目光一直都在追逐着他，片刻不离。

直到最后的音乐声戛然而止。

羽生张开怀抱直立在冰面上，金博洋的正前方。

此刻的他多希望身边有一双冰鞋，能让他踏上冰场，拥抱那个在灯下等待他的那个人。

他说:“天天，生日快乐！”

羽生动了动身子，单腿滑到挡板旁，还没说什么，不远处传来一阵吵闹声。

靠近挡板的羽生和站在外面的金博洋都转过头看向声音的来源。

“行了行了，都别躲着了，出来吧！”隋文静从某个帘子里钻出来，笑呵呵的。

原来他以为没有人的冰场里，藏了那么多人。

直到顾舒逸端着插好蜡烛的蛋糕从另一个门走出来时，四处传来的生日快乐歌，让他忍不住红了眼眶。

羽生套上刀套，从冰场上下来，周围的人陆陆续续地围过来，不单单是隋文静韩聪他们，还有自己带的男单，以及羽生带的千叶选手也在这群人当中。

金杨则是从看台上走下来的，趴在围栏上，对着下面的金博洋开始喊话。

“天儿啊！许个愿，吹个蜡烛。”

金博洋笑着抬头看向看台，轻轻点了点头。

羽生从身后揽住他的腰，两个人极其亲密地靠在一起。

“许愿吧。”他说。

金博洋笑了笑，闭上眼睛默念着。

我真诚地祈求上苍，愿我所爱与爱我之人，都能平安顺遂。

片刻，他睁开眼，吹灭了蜡烛。

于此同时，场上的灯光亮了起来。

“谢谢大家，非常感谢大家，真的。”金博洋看着一张张熟悉的面孔，声音几乎哽咽。

他何德何能，能让这么多亲朋好友为他的生日忙前忙后，费尽心力。

“不用谢我们，都是他安排的。”隋文静用下巴示意了一下金博洋身旁的羽生，笑的一副高深莫测的模样。

“感谢各位的帮忙，天天平时能有大家的照顾，费心了。”羽生在一旁说到。

“说这些干啥，切蛋糕吧。”韩聪将手上一直提着的袋子递了过去。

里面都是切蛋糕用的刀叉和碟子。

“对啊，切蛋糕，这可是你的好徒弟比完赛之后特地跑去蛋糕店给你取的，你可不能辜负孩子的一番心意啊。”金杨还在头上说着。

“谢谢舒逸。”金博洋看着面前端着蛋糕的孩子，恍惚间，他也升组两三年了，现在越来越成熟，表演也越来越棒。

“额……教练生日快乐，蛋糕是千叶选手帮忙选的，他说这个样子的，你和羽生教练都喜欢。”顾舒逸很明显不适应这种煽情的场合，一时间有点局促，还把千叶选手推了出来。

“我和你一起切？”羽生拿过袋子里的刀，偏过头问到。

他知道再谢来谢去大家都会不好意思的，所以他出声阻止了金博洋下一波要谢千叶的话。

“嗯。”金博洋点点头。

蛋糕并不大，但是却有一只维尼熊和一个小巧的蜘蛛侠并肩靠在一起。在场的人都知道这个蛋糕代表什么，虽然幼稚了点，但是很符合他们两个。

“对了，天儿啊，还有份贺礼发你手机上了，你等会看啊。”头顶上的金杨叉了一口蛋糕，口齿不清地说着。

“啊？什么啊？”说完金博洋拿出手机要查看，却被羽生按住了手臂。

“今天先谢谢大家，我先带天天离开了，改天有机会一定和大家再聚。”说完，一手拎着换下的冰鞋，另一手拉过金博洋的手腕，便准备离开。

“教练！冰鞋我给您带回去吧。”千叶在不远处说到。

“嗯，多谢。”羽生点点头，把冰鞋放下，脚下的步子就没再停，拉着金博洋便离开了。

跑出训练场馆的两个人并肩前行着，金博洋拿起手机打开屏幕，看到金杨发来的消息，停下了脚步。

“这……这是……”他不可置信地看着金杨发来的图片，脸上满是惊讶于激动。

“天天喜欢吗？”羽生抱住他问到。

“喜欢。”金博洋回答着。

“说不出口的话，我想我可以用最擅长的方式表达出来，但是我发现，即便是我在冰上怎样表现我的情感，终究不如我亲口对你说上一句‘天天，我爱你’。”

怀中的金博洋因为他的话，让困在眼圈内许久的泪水尽情奔涌。

羽生轻吻着他的额头，将怀中的人抱的紧紧的。

金博洋的手机屏幕逐渐熄灭，屏幕上的那张图片却深深地刻在脑海里。

站在冰场上张开双臂的羽生身后是一串刀痕，光线斜斜打入让上面的痕迹的十分清晰。

在羽生身后，他用一首节目在纯白的冰面上书写着他内心深处的情话。

他说。

“Boyang，I love you.”

——END——


	20. 讨厌却爱着你的一切

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊以前剩下的三百来字残稿，正好赶上情人节，也刚好有人想看，所以这次就拿过来补齐了。
> 
> ＊我个人喜欢整数，所以一直有想法把三十题写满二十个的，终于达成所愿。剩下的我没有什么想法了，或者说不符合他们人设，所以干脆就不会再写。

20.讨厌却爱着你的一切

羽生真讨厌。

金博洋不知道是从什么时候开始便有了这样的情绪。

大概是羽生穿走了他的潮牌T恤却从来没和他打过招呼的时候，或者顶着烈日非要抱着苏苏坐挤死人的公交和地铁也要来冰场接他的时候。

总而言之，就是不听话也不老实的羽生让他觉得很讨厌。

事情的起源来自于一个夏日的午后。

帝都的天气向来都是雾霾与阴天同色，高温与暴晒齐飞。夏天的帝都热的不留情面，特别是休赛季期间，没有空调的室内，热的简直让人怀疑人生。

金博洋带着小男单在冰场上训练，算起来也在享受着一方凉爽。

羽生给他发来消息的时候他正在和顾舒逸一起回看刚刚的跳跃视频，落冰声大于消息提醒的声音，金博洋好一会儿才看到手机里的消息，是羽生发来的。

“天天，你在冰上吗？”他问。

“什么？”金博洋匆匆回复一句。

然后转念一想，又发过去一条消息:“你来首钢了？”

他捏着手机等了半天，时间长到顾舒逸做了几套旋转又砸了几个四周，他还是没有收接到消息回复。

难道他猜错了？

金博洋抓了抓自己的头毛有点疑惑。

他在最近几年已经不怎么爱折腾自己的头发，一是没有时间让他打理，不管是烫是染都要浪费时间，他有空闲还奢求着躺下歇一会儿，哪有心情在理发店坐半天。再来是孩子闹腾，太长的头发落到这两个娃娃的手里就是被拽的命运，以前的蘑菇头他可不敢留，否则苏苏会把他薅成秃顶金针菇。

不过对比下来羽生就有点惨，他的头发总体比金博洋的要长，最近看娃的时间比较多，没有空去剪短。偏长的头发在他抱起苏苏的时候很容易被小娃娃一把抓在手里，玩到开心的时候孩子才不会管手里是什么东西，说扯就扯，每一次都能看到冰上威严无比的羽生教练被自己的孩子扯到龇牙咧嘴还束手无策，只能哄着他把手松一松。只不过没多久惨案又会重复上演，这让羽生一点脾气都不敢有。

好就好在羽生的头发还算浓密，苏苏最多也就能薅下来几根，对比他头顶的密度已经很是乐观了。只不过每到这种时候他总会想起bo叔的头顶，其实还是要感谢孩子的手下留情。

金博洋为了方便打理已经把头发剪成和当年刚升组时类似的短发，顺毛的他看起来和几年前并无太大差别。

难怪大白总吐槽冰场冻龄，几年过去，他们的气质虽有变化，但依旧还似当年模样，让人十分羡慕了。

对消息石沉大海正疑惑着的金博洋突然瞥见入口处一大一小两个身影，小的那个摇摇晃晃地奔跑着，拉着他小手的大人一边看路，一边紧盯着身旁的娃。

果然是来了。

看见他们两个人的金博洋像是松了一口气，一颗心归了原位。

苏苏扑腾着自己的小腿一步步地跑向入口，羽生怕他摔了只好一把捞起他抱在怀中，那动作温柔轻巧，丝毫不像他当年在场下抱熊那么粗鲁。

也是，自从他回来后，基本上金博洋就没怎么抱过苏苏，都是他全程在做儿子的代步工具，抱娃自然熟练。

顾舒逸看自家教练在拿起手机后就有点魂不守舍的，他虽然不知道发生了什么，但是猜也猜的到是和家里有关。

他听说千叶选手的教练最近从多伦多回来休假，大概是又在家里闹出了什么解决不了的问题，才会让教练这么担心吧。

羽生教练到现在为止都是人人敬重的花样滑冰领军人物，他二十几次破世界记录的壮举顾舒逸相信未来十几年甚至二十年都不会有人再达成，他虽然退役，但他依旧这个项目的统治者。

真正热爱花滑的，应该没有几个不仰慕羽生前辈的吧？即便是他很崇拜自己的金教练……

不过说到底，金教练才是羽生前辈最大的粉头，听双人的隋教练说过，自家教练曾经将羽生前辈视为偶像的时候是在他十三四岁的时候，那时候的羽生前辈才刚刚升组没多久，并没有在国际上取得多大的成就。就是在如此情况下，金教练都能将羽生前辈视为偶像，并且还能在采访中说出“从小就喜欢羽生”的话，这对内敛羞涩的金教练是个多大的挑战？即便是现在两个人走到一起了，在顾舒逸看来，金教练也不会是那种将情爱宣之于口的人。

也是，对着拥有这样成就的爱人，可能都会有压力吧？不过羽生前辈的成绩再令人钦佩，下了冰也不过是一个要吃饭睡觉的普通人罢了。鉴于他是金教练的“嫡系”弟子，对于羽生前辈做过的事情他也没少耳闻。

比如带孩子出门的时候会把左右脚上的鞋子给孩子穿反，当金教练发现的时候他还以为是孩子自己偷偷把鞋子换了，气的金教练差点拿刀套揍他。还有一次羽生教练为苏苏穿裤子的时候，把他的两条腿穿到了一个宽松的裤筒里，全程抱着孩子来冰场的羽生教练却没有发现这个问题，等到了冰场之后才发现孩子走路居然迈不开腿，金教练表示如果打死人不偿命，可能现在自己的老公应该已经被打死了。

包括这次。

顾舒逸看的出金教练有些心不在焉，他在冰场滑来滑去的时候比金博洋更先看到通道里走过来的一大一小两个人影，于是他滑到金博洋身边停下来。

“教练，要不我们自己练练步法，您……可以先去忙。”顾舒逸虽然平时不善言辞，但在这些事上还是很懂事的。

“没事，先练习吧，我等下课了再说。”金博洋看到羽生带着孩子过来，心安的同时又腾升起一股愤怒。

他已经和羽生说过几次了，北京的夏天闷热，在家里躲着就好，可是他还要顶着大太阳带着孩子坐地铁一个小时赶到冰场来接他回家。

每次他生气想要骂羽生一顿的时候，他总会说这是苏苏想要出来找他的。拿着孩子做挡箭牌，让他的气撒不出来。

“可是教练……”顾舒逸看着羽生把苏苏抱起来继续往这边走，“要不您先把他们安顿好吧，毕竟这天太热了，就算不顾及羽生教练，也要考虑苏苏啊，你看，他都走不动了。”

金博洋闻言转过头，看到羽生满头是汗地抱着孩子走向他，心下是又气又疼，最后只能无奈地叹着气。

“我知道了，谢谢你。”金博洋对徒弟道了谢，叫其他几个小孩子聚到一起，交代了几句便让他们散了。

金博洋带的那小孩子都知道他和羽生的关系，对他的登门已经是见怪不怪的。况且因为教练的原因，他们还能一睹退役了的羽生结弦真面目，对他们这些小豆芽们来说算得上是天降的幸运，毕竟羽生现役的时候，大家想见他一面都很难。

一群小孩子在顾舒逸的带领下排着队和羽生打招呼，羽生向来也不失礼，纷纷点头回应着，脚底下却跟着金博洋往挡板的出口走。

金博洋套上刀套，接过伸手要他抱的苏苏，上下打量一眼被热到汗水直流的羽生，纵是有一肚子的责备也说不出口。

他气羽生不听他的话非要从舒服的空调屋里出来受罪，夏天抱孩子就像是覆了一层真皮软垫一样捂汗，明明就是易出汗体质，这样一趟跑下来整个人就像是从水里捞出来一样。另外帝都的雾霾天又多，他总担心羽生出门会对他的呼吸系统造成影响。不过这还好是七八月份，如果是四月份回来，满城似雪一般的杨絮将会是他的噩梦。

可是说到底，羽生还是为了他才赶过来的。首钢偏远，他要抱着苏苏折腾一个多小时才能过来，一路上的辛苦可想而知。

这样的羽生就是讨厌，踩在他即将发火的底线试探，却又因为自己到最后一定会心疼他，所以才这样有恃无恐。

将一大一小两个不省心的家伙塞到休息室里休息，羽生倒是没多说什么，眯着一双狐狸眼跟在金博洋的身后看他给孩子打开背包拿出水壶喂水。

喝饱了的苏苏开心地抱着金博洋的脸吧唧亲了一口，成功地将冷着脸不肯笑的爸爸哄出了笑容，连带着羽生也暗自松了一口气。

他也怕惹金博洋生气，但是自己又忍不住待在家里，加之苏苏提了一句爸爸在哪里，他就借着由头带娃跑出来到了首钢。

本就聚少离多的两个人好不容易碰面还不能天天腻在一起，羽生觉得很委屈。所以就算会被金博洋骂，他也愿意溜过来陪他一起下班。

拿他们父子真是没办法。

金博洋心里叹着气。

“你们两个先在这里休息吧，我还有二十分钟下课，等结束了我会过来的，你别想着再去冰场边上晃悠，我不想让我的滑冰课变成你的粉丝见面会！”金博洋叮嘱着羽生，脸上的表情一点都不像是在开玩笑。

不是没有过这种情况。

羽生以前也来过冰场，那天他带的并不是顾舒逸他们这种队里选手的小课，而是对外招生的大课，地点也不是首钢而是当年收留过他的世纪星。结果谁知道那天羽生专门来冰场找他，于是他的课以只上了大半节而告终。

上课的孩子及外围陪同的家长们几乎都经历了从疑惑到惊讶再到癫狂的状态，让金博洋真真的见识了一把什么是羽生结弦效应。

那一天的课自从羽生来了之后就再也没能上的下去。

后来世纪星业务部门的负责人专门到金博洋家中登门致谢——因为羽生露面的原因，他们这个月的工作学员比上个月翻了一倍，当然，这个时候羽生已经回到多伦多继续带选手训练了。

羽生看着故意崩起脸强调的金博洋压着自己上翘的嘴角乖巧地点头，又在下一秒他毫无防备时，在金博洋另一侧脸颊上偷亲了一口，一旁的苏苏瞪大了和羽生如出一辙的欧式大双，愉快地鼓掌。

金博洋嗔怨地瞪了他一眼，心里埋怨他不顾及孩子还在看着，不过看他一脸汗水还来不及擦就要讨好自己的模样，责备的话又说不出口了。

这傻样，哪像一个受全民追捧的花滑偶像？

唉。

金博洋无奈地抽了两张纸巾给他擦了擦脸，把一大一小安顿好了之后才离开休息室。

果然。

就算是再觉得讨厌，他也会包容他啊，毕竟，这是他爱着一切的人。

和用一切去爱的人。

——END——

大家情人节快乐！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊感谢因为这篇文陪我到现在的朋友们，若若和苏苏的故事到此为止了，感谢你们能喜欢他们，希望在平行世界里，真的有这样的一家人替我们幸福地生活着。
> 
> ＊希望哥哥和甜可以在多伦多那片土地上度过一个难忘的情人节❤️❤️❤️


End file.
